Fated
by Austwigirl
Summary: All Human AU but with wolf-imprint themes. Blackwater. Jacob and Leah are in their twenties, living in Seattle. Both divorced, they develop a quick friendship that turns to romance. But Jacob's got a lot on his plate battling for custody of his child and Leah's still nursing a broken heart. Jacob is convinced that Fate brought them together, all Leah has to do is submit.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi again. So this story was literally written in the last week. I was going through a customer dispute and it helped me to take my mind off of things. It is fairly short about 19-20 chapters in all. Some chapters are longer than others. In this fic the imprint and wolves dont technically exist but I still use the themes. Leah and Seth are Makah but grew up in Seattle and Jacob and the rest of the pack are their usual selves. Sam however, retains his name but is not associated with the Natives. I give him no real identity in this but he is just a business man. If you are a Bella fan, you will not like her role in this, but it is all part of the story and integral to Jacob's character background. Thanks for joining me on this short ride! I really really love this story, and although I have about two other fics I've been working on and kind of abandoned because I lost the spark, I'm so happy I was able to complete this. Follow, review, favorite if you will!_

Disclaimer: ALL Characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer, I am simply playing in her world.

FATED

ONE

"Well, I think that concludes our business for today. Mr. Uley, please vacate the marital home by the end of this week and we will schedule an appointment for the signing of the papers for two weeks from now."

Leah looked over at her soon-to-be ex-husband as he grimly nodded his head at her lawyer. His eyes failed to meet hers as they had for the entire meeting. She had hoped that he would beg for forgiveness, that he would admit his wrongs, say he was sorry – _something_ _anything_ – for old time's sake, or because he really meant it. But Samuel Uley had just sat there and let the lawyers do all the talking. After eight years he was just going to walk away and start a life with somebody else. No, he was going to continue living his new life with somebody else.

Leah shivered as the air of finality descended around her. She nodded at her lawyer, who had touched her hand and asked if she was ready to go. Alice Cullen had been so nice, so caring and understanding through this whole process. She had been worth every penny this entire divorce was costing.

Leah quickly stood, adjusted her black skirt suit and walked through the doors with her head held high.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked as they stopped at the elevator together.

"As okay as I can be. I just want this to be over. I don't ever want to see him again," Leah admitted, while wishing it were totally true. He had been her first love, and she wasn't quite ready to let go even though Sam was now with someone else he loved more.

"It'll get easier over time, I promise. You won't hurt forever," Alice whispered knowingly.

Leah walked to her sleek black Mercedes and climbed in. She sat there for a moment, taking a deep steadying breath before starting the engine and pulling out of the lot. She'd barely gotten three blocks before there was a loud bang and her car started to wobble.

"Shit!" she hastily pulled to the curb, knowing it was a flat tire. Remaining calm she pulled out her phone and almost dialed Sam before realizing what she was about to do. Leah threw the phone back into her purse and rubbed her temples. She leaned over and rested her head on the steering wheel, trying to gather the strength she would need to change the tire herself. How she'd manage in this ridiculously tight pencil skirt was beyond her imagination, but she'd just have to make it work somehow.

Leah unbuckled and got out of the car. She opened the trunk and started to clear away the trainers, gym bag and yoga mat that were littered in the boot. She pulled up the carpeting and started to unlock the tire. Leah managed to pull the tire out and rolled it to the curb before going back for the tools. She'd have to get a manicure after this adventure.

"I should really Google this," Leah muttered to herself. She was about to make a fool of herself in front of everyone, in broad daylight. It would be just her luck if it was a typical Seattle day and the rain started to fall.

Leah went back into the car and got her phone. She'd never had to change a tire before, she'd always been lucky that none had ever blown out on her like this. As she checked the instructions online a truck slowed down and pulled into the space in front of her. Leah glanced up just in time to see the tallest, sexiest hunk of a man she'd ever seen, gracefully slid out from the driver's seat and slam the door before walking over.

"Holy shit," she whispered.

He leaned over and tapped on the glass, catching Leah with her mouth hanging open. She startled and hastily rolled down the window. "Yes?" she asked.

"Sorry to bother you Miss, but I saw that your tire needs changing. I'm a mechanic, and I can help you if you'd like?"

Leah was taken aback by the kind gesture. "Um…Okay, I guess. Thanks, if it's not too much trouble?"

"It's no problem at all. Happy to help."

Leah nodded and grabbed her purse. As she opened the door the man stood back to give her room, his eyes sweeping over her from head to toe when she emerged, causing Leah to blush profusely.

"I'm Jake by the way," he flashed her a grin and extended his hand. His calloused skin was warm to the touch and made Leah's arm tingle. As he showed off a set of pearly whites Leah, being a dentist herself, instantly awarded him twenty points for good dental hygiene.

"I'm Leah Uley. Um, the tire and stuff are right over there," she pointed sheepishly to the side walk and Jake chuckled as he walked over and bent down to grab the jack.

"Don't worry about anything okay? I'll get you all set and back on the road in about twenty. Nice car by the way."

"Uh thanks."

Not knowing what to do or say Leah stood there and watched him work. She simply couldn't take her eyes off of "Jake." Who was he? How old? Was he married? He wasn't wearing a wedding band? Leah surprised herself with such thoughts. She hadn't been attracted to another man since meeting Sam eight years ago and falling madly in love. Even though they'd officially split a few months now, she still hadn't looked at another man. She wouldn't even know where to start to begin dating again. It all felt so foreign and impossible. It was, to her. But even though she wasn't ready she had to admit that Jake was hott as hell. She watched him tie his long hair back and stifled a groan. Long hair suited him too. She'd never thought long hair on a man to be attractive before.

"So how'd it happen?" he asked while working.

"I was just driving and it blew right out! I really don't know."

"You probably drove over something really sharp." She watched Jake run his hands over the tire as if he were stroking a woman's leg. He tapped a spot and look up, flashing her a victorious smirk. "It's some kind of sharp iron piece, sunk right in. Probably dropped off a truck or what have you. You'll have to get a brand new one. Good thing your spare isn't a doughnut; you have some time before you need to switch it out. If the car doesn't feel like it's driving right, the tires should be checked."

"Oh, alright. Noted."

"I can help anytime you need it. My shop's only a few blocks from here." He kept working as he talked and Leah knew that he wasn't actually trying to come on to her by saying that. He was all about business. It made her feel respected.

Leah's phone rang while she waited. It was Sam. She bit her lip, not knowing what to do, but ended up accepting the call.

"Hi," he said simply.

"Hi, Sam."

"So I just wanted to know what day would be best for me to come over and clear out."

Leah stiffened, unable to control the sudden spark of fury that licked her spine. He couldn't even have the decency to sound nervous or concerned or sad about ending their life together. "Oh NOW you can talk to me huh? What day would suit you best Sam, since it's all about what YOU want anyways?" she snapped, unable to help herself.

"Leah, I didn't call for that okay? Thursday, I'll come by when you leave for work," he answered, not even bothered by her hostile attitude. Leah knew he was doing it on purpose, just to make her more annoyed.

"Fine," she answered through clenched teeth, then promptly ended the call. Not even thinking about what she was doing Leah grabbed her purse and stomped down the street, leaving a concerned mechanic staring after her.

She needed coffee. A drink would be better but she had patients to get back to. At the end of the block was a café and Leah quickly ordered two coffees and two ham and cheese croissants, suddenly remembering that she had left a mechanic looking after her car. When she got back Jake was busy putting everything back into the trunk. She waited until he was finished to hand over the cup of coffee and the bag with the sandwich.

"Sorry about storming off like that. My temper kind of gets away from me sometimes."

"That's alright. I'm familiar with that problem myself - and I gladly accept food as peace offerings, not that you offended me or anything though."

She placed her own food on the roof of the car to pull back out her wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing," was Jake's easy response as he took a huge bite and chewed happily. "This makes us even," he held up the food with a smile.

"No come on, please charge me for your inconvenience?"

"There was none. This is my job and I'm happy to help out, Leah. So don't worry about it. Thanks for lunch."

Leah sighed and decided not to fight it. Plus, she just didn't have the strength left in her to argue after that upsettingly dissatisfying phone call from Sam. "Thanks Jake. I really appreciate your help today. It just…it helped."

"You alright? I can tell that call earlier really upset you?" Jake's huge frame came closer and Leah caught a whiff of oil, sweat and a woodsy musky scent that was pure man, and totally delicious.

"It was my husband, well, my ex. We're divorcing and he wants to come by and move his stuff out. I know I should be used to it by now but I can't stop being angry. I can't stop hurting over how he's just leaving me for _her_. This wasn't the plan for my life. I thought I'd have kids and –" Leah broke off, realizing that she was spilling her guts to a stranger. It was totally insane. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just rant like that."

"Don't apologize. It's fine. If you need to talk just talk. I'm neutral territory. I don't know you or the guy, so I promise I won't judge." Jake shrugged and finished his coffee, putting the cup into the empty brown paper bag.

Leah couldn't help but smile. This Jake was a sweet guy. He seemed genuinely so. She took a deep breath and looked at the traffic passing by, remembering they were in a very public place and she had to get back to work. "Thanks for the offer, but I have an appointment and I don't want to be any later than I already am. Again, thank you so much for your help and if you need anything just give me a call so I can return the favor." Leah fished out her card and handed it over.

Jake read it and nodded. "Will do, Doctor Uley. And you can call me too if your car ever needs fixing or tuning." He handed over his own card with yet another charming smile.

"Sure," she nodded. _Wolf Tribe Auto,_ _Jacob Black_ , it read. She liked his name. It had a nice ring to it. "I guess now that he's gone I will need my own guy to take care of the car. I don't really want to use his people at the company anymore."

"Makes sense. If I could be so frank: I think a clean break is the healthy option, especially if he gets you going so easily. It wouldn't be fair to you to need him for anything if he wants to be gone. You deserve better."

Leah dipped her head shyly and nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"I was wondering something…are you by chance related to Seth Clearwater?" Jake asked while pocketing her card.

"Yeah! He's my brother, you know him?" she asked with a smile of intrigue.

"Yeah, we play soccer on Sundays, he's a good friend of mine."

"Oh! So you're one of his mysterious buddies who always take up his weekends then! I have you know I hardly see him anymore cause he's with 'the guys,'" Leah teased.

"Well, I certainly didn't mean to be mysterious," Jake smirked in a rather sexy way.

Leah blushed and tried not to smile at what had to be an attempt at flirting. "Well it really was nice to meet you then Jacob. Thanks so much for stopping to help."

"Like I said, it was no problem. I guess I'll see you around sometime then, Leah. It was nice meeting you too." His gaze lingered on her a beat longer than necessary and Leah felt a heat sizzle between them. Breaking the spell, much to her relief, Jacob tipped an imaginary hat and opened her car door so Leah could get in. She smiled in thanks at the chivalrous gesture and started her car.

She knew he waited until she was merged in traffic before getting back into his truck and getting on with his own day.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Jacob couldn't stop thinking about Leah Uley. She was the sexiest, most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on, including his own ex. Her dark eyes were so expressive, they drew him in. He'd found himself wanting to comfort her, to hold her. He wanted to tell her it would be okay, that she didn't need her ex. She was strong, he could tell. There was just something about the way she carried herself, how she spoke. She was fire.

Ultimately he knew nothing about Leah, but it was just a vibe, a gut feeling, and Jacob trusted in that part of himself. The moment he saw her, he felt like his whole world had somehow expanded to include her. Maybe it was because he knew Seth that he felt like he knew Leah too. It was easy to see the siblings were quite different, but she just felt like his people, part of his "pack,' his family. Maybe he was so intrigued because she was also Native American. It wasn't often that he met women like her in the city. Jacob thought about her long raven hair and how shiny it looked. Her skirt suit hugged her body like second skin. She had hips and an ass that would make a man sing. And those legs? Fuck if they weren't perfect toned and long and tanned. She was perfect. Jacob couldn't imagine what other woman could be better than her, that her husband would give Leah up.

But hey, shit happened. He still didn't know why his own wife had left him for another either. Well, he knew, it was simple really, he just hadn't been enough to keep Bella's heart. It had never truly been his. Leah didn't even know just how much he understood what she was going through. Jacob hadn't dated in a long time just because he felt seriously insecure about women. He didn't know if he could trust anyone with his heart again. Maybe it was because Leah was in the same boat that he was attracted to her, aside from the obviously physical appeal, of course.

Honestly, he just wanted to talk too. It would feel good to vent, to get shit off his chest. They both needed it. Jacob was surrounded by guys all the time, and men didn't discuss this shit, it was too uncomfortable. Plus he just didn't think his friends really knew how to be serious. None of them had ever been in his situation anyways, so what good would it do to spill to them about his broken heart? They knew that Bella was off limits. Their divorce was just at topic that no one brought up, ever.

Jacob pulled up to the school and got out, waiting for his daughter to run out the door like she always did. Her mother was busy with her new husband Edward Masen. He was some rich guy that was giving Bella everything Jacob never could. He gave her EVERYTHING. But Jacob didn't give a shit about any of that, as long as Nessie was still his for a little while longer. Until they came back from their trip around the world and demanded full custody.

"Daddy!" Nessie screamed as she bolted into his arms. Jacob squeezed her little seven-year-old body to his chest, planting a kiss into her russet hair and taking a deep whiff of her scent. She would always be his baby.

"How was your day honey?" Jacob asked as he carried her to the truck and strapped her into the seat.

"It was good. We made maps and we did math and science and we –" Nessie happily rattled off everything little thing she could remember while Jacob started the truck and headed home.

When they got there Nessie quickly ran into the house in search of her grandfather while Jacob unpacked her bags and checked for notes from the teacher. Luckily there were none today. Since Bella had left Nessie often had bouts of sadness or tantrums that would wind her up in trouble at school. Jacob put her bag aside for homework later, and washed up her lunch boxes so they'd be dry by morning.

He set about making dinner, knowing that his father would see about Nessie. Even though the elder Black was in a wheelchair, he was quite capable of keeping up with his energetic granddaughter these days. An hour later, when Jacob called them for dinner Nessie appeared, freshly showered and dressed in yet another one of her mother's t-shirts. Jacob said nothing as he watched her take her place at the table and pick up her fork. He'd made her mac n cheese and chicken fingers, her usual request.

"How was work?" Billy Black asked as he wheeled into the kitchen and took his own place at the table.

"Fine, the usual." Jacob asked as he passed the chicken to his father.

"You okay?"

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine, just tired." Jacob was tired of so many things. Tired of seeing his daughter miss her mother, tired of trying to find lies to tell her when she'd ask when Mommy was coming home. He was tired of the never ending bills that were backing up at the shop and for his father's medical bills…

"I know son," Billy answered with a nod.

Nessie spared the two men with having to find something to talk about, as she chatted about the new class pet they were getting and her own desire for a puppy. She'd been asking for some time now and Jake knew he'd have to get her a dog for her birthday. If it would make her happy, then he'd get her the best damn dog he could find.

Later when Nessie was brushing her teeth under her father's watchful eye, she pointed out a shaking tooth that hurt. "It'll drop out when you least expect it – like when you eat an apple or something." He promised her.

"Will I get money from the tooth fairy?!" Nessie asked, her green eyes hungry with desire for that five bucks she knew she'd get. Her friend Marshall had lost a tooth and told everyone how he got five dollars and since then she'd been itching for a loose tooth of her own.

"Of course you will, just don't lose it and she'll stop by," Jacob promised as he wiped her mouth dry and picked her up so that he could snuggle her a little before bed. Nessie had no idea how much she kept him alive, how much she helped him get through each day.

On the topic of teeth, he thought about Leah then and wondered if she was lonely. He couldn't help but think how life could be so cruel sometimes. Neither of them had deserved to be left behind, had they?

"Night pumpkin pie," Jacob whispered as he kissed his daughter and tucked her in. "I love you."

"Night Daddy, love you too. I think Mommy will be back tomorrow."

Jacob sighed and forced a smile. "We'll see baby, we'll see."

Another little piece of his heart died again.

That Saturday Jacob got up early as always and made breakfast for his family. They always went to the farmer's market on Saturdays to get fresh produce, and also so that his dad could see his crush, Julie. She was widowed just like Billy, and the two found comfort in their Saturday morning talks over coffee and the jars of preserves Julie sold to make ends meet. Needless to say Jacob's house was filled with all kinds of preserves as his father always insisted on buying at least three jars. Jacob gave up begging him to stop, since none of them really liked jam anyways. He knew that his father's heart was in the right place. He just wished that Billy would go on and ask her out already.

Jacob walked with his daughter, allowing her to stop and talk to all the various vendors who knew and loved to see her each week. Nessie was quite the hustler. She always collected free pastries and smoothies and flowers as she chatted up her various friends. Jacob knew that the women were so kind partially because of him. He wasn't blind to their inviting stares and cautiously flirtatious comments. He just didn't bite. He wasn't interested. No woman had caught his eye except Leah. And knowing what she was currently going through meant she wasn't ready to date, made him anxious and disappointed. He just wanted a chance to get to know her. Something about Leah Uley he just couldn't let go.

When Nessie had finished chatting up the girl who sold watercolour pictures – who had been constantly inviting them to her studio to give Nessie private lessons, but eyeing Jacob all the while – he steered his daughter back to Julie's stall to collect Billy. He needed to get home and feed Nessie before going in to the auto shop for a few hours.

"Ready to go Dad?" Jacob asked his father while accepting a piece of the jam tart his daughter insisted on feeding him as she perched in his arms.

"Uh sure son. I was just telling Julie that we were going back to the Reservation soon for a visit. She's never been." Billy's eyes narrowed and Jacob immediately picked up on what his father was trying to say.

"Oh, yeah. Julie you would love it there, it's peaceful and quiet and knowing my Dad he would love to take you fishing."

The older woman blushed and adjusted a row of preserves in front of her. "Well, it might be nice to get away for a little while."

"Well come join us Julie. We'd be more than happy to have you. Why don't you give her your number Dad, you can discuss the details more this week."

Billy cast a grateful glance over his son before smiling at his crush. "If that's alright with you Jules?"

"Of course. We really should get together for lunch one day during the week? I make a great pot-roast?"

Billy's smile was blinding like the sun. "That sounds wonderful."

Nessie chuckled as she watched her grandfather smile at the nice lady. "Papa's in love," she whispered into her father's ear, causing Jacob to laugh.

"You might be on to something kid, but that's our little secret okay?" Jacob made a show of whispering back, basking in his daughter's happy mood. That's why he brought both members of his family to the farmer's market every week. It made them both genuinely happy which made Jacob happy in return. Bella's abandonment had affected them all and Jacob was determined to become the glue that would keep his household together.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

THREE

Leah came home to a quiet, and emptier than usual house. Sam had moved out the rest of his things earlier that day. Although they hadn't signed yet, it felt so final. But she was relieved not to have to look at anything that would remind her of him. It was good that his presence in their home was gone, because he was never coming back. But with the finality of things, and as much as Leah loved their house, she knew that she had to sell. She needed a clean break from this marriage, from the last eight years that had ended up a sham of a relationship.

For two - and a half - of the eight years they'd been married, she'd been cheated on. Her husband had been involved with Leah's own cousin. Leah still couldn't stomach even saying Emily's name or thinking about the fact that they'd grown up close like sisters. One day, Emily came down for Leah's birthday party which Sam was throwing in her honor, and they met again and hit it off. From then they developed a relationship and Leah was none the wiser. Emily claimed she'd gotten a job in town and was staying. But Leah rarely saw her. She'd just assumed her cousin was busy with work, but then she found out that she was busy sleeping with Sam.

If Leah hadn't seen the raunchy text Emily had sent to Sam's phone one night while he was taking a shower, she might have never found out. Leah couldn't figure out why Sam would want to carry on an affair for so long. Leah had this niggling feeling that for the sake of appearances, Sam had needed her.

"Stop!" Leah scolded herself. She didn't want to think about the betrayal. It was too depressing, it was too upsetting. Leah didn't feel like getting angry or crying or throwing things. She didn't want to think about all the reasons why she alone hadn't been good enough for him.

After a hot shower she went to the kitchen and pulled out ingredients to make pasta. She turned on the radio and the tv and poured herself a hefty glass of wine. She needed noise as a distraction, she needed to feel less alone. After dinner Leah curled up on the sofa with another glass of wine and watched the news. She needed to get a dog or cat or something. This simply couldn't go on. The emptiness she felt in the house was too overwhelming, especially on a day like today.

Leah thought back to the handsome, kind mechanic, Jacob Black. He'd been on her mind quite a few times since they met four days ago. She often wondered if he thought about her too. She knew that he wouldn't mind if she called, but Leah wasn't sure what she would say. She was interested in him but actually pursuing him was a different story altogether. She had nothing to offer to anyone at this point, not whilst in the middle of a divorce.

The phone rang. It was Leah's accountant and literally her only female friend not connected to Sam and his partners, who still acknowledged that they were friends. "Hey Donna."

"Hey hun, how are you?"

Leah sighed. "Honestly?"

"That bad huh? I was wondering if you'd like to come out with me tonight, I think it would be just the distraction you need from everything going on with He Who Shall Not Be Named."

Leah chuckled while shaking her head. "Donna I'm tired, I don't think I would be very good company."

"Okay, let me rephrase: I'm picking you up in about forty minutes to go to the club with me and a few girls. It's Lisa's birthday from the office and we're just having a few drinks and doing a little dancing. We won't be out long okay? These are married women with children. We're the only two single gals, I need you as my wingman."

Leah looked at herself in the mirror on the wall of the living room. She looked miserable and tired. No, defeated. She barely recognized the woman staring back at her. "Alright. I'll be ready."

With determination sparked by fury over the shell she'd become, Leah marched into her closet to the row of dresses specifically for dates and parties and formal events. She chose her favorite red bodycon dress that stopped mid-thigh, red strappy heels and a black and red purse that had a long strap she could drape over her shoulder.

She took a quick shower and blow dried her hair so that it would have bounce and volume. She slapped on mascara and red lipstick and chose a simple pair of gold hoops and a few gold bangles. With a spray of perfume she was done. She was just in time for the beeping of Donna's horn. She grabbed her coat, phone, keys, her license and some cash and slid them into her bag on the way out.

"Fuck you look hott! Are you trying to make my co-workers jealous? God I wish I still had a waistline like that."

"Oh stop it Donna, you're just as sexy."

Donna Lane was biracial, 27, with curly brown hair and tanned skin. She was a little on the thicker side but she was not fat in any shape or form. She loved going to the gym as much as Leah did. They often met up to train together or to attend a yoga class. They were great friends in fact, and Leah had never really valued that until that very moment. She'd never invited Donna into her personal life with Sam before. "Hey Donna, thanks for doing this. I really appreciate you being a friend right now."

"Don't thank me Leah. You've been good to me over the years and now you deserve to have someone in your corner. I'm happy to help."

They found parking a block away and walked over to the club. Leah was surprised to see a line to get in on a Thursday night. "They have two-for-one specials all night. The drinks are a little expensive but the special is on basically everything instead of the usual boring choices." Donna explained, seeing her friend's wonderment at the crowd.

"That explains it."

"Most people start partying from Thursday into Sunday now. There're certain places that are popular each night. This place is always packed on Thursdays. You've been out of the game too long but don't worry, I'll teach you to ride this old horse again," Donna joked.

"No no no. I don't intend to be clubbing every weekend Donna, okay? This is just because you asked nicely."

Donna laughed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever Leah. Just have fun tonight, deal?"

"Deal."

Leah stood in line with her friend, pulling her black trench coat around her body and looked around at the people. There were a few guys checking them out but Leah didn't let her eyes linger. She saw a few familiar faces from around town but there was one person in particular that caught her interest. She could only see him from the back, and he was further up in the line. But she was almost certain that it was the mechanic…Jacob Black. His long hair was knotted at the back of his head. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and black jeans. His broad back rippled as he laughed at something another guy was saying. He seemed to be with friends and not on a date. For some reason Leah found herself exhaling a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

When they finally got inside and checked their coats, Leah tried her best not to look around. She purposely didn't want to run into Jacob, she just wanted to let loose and not worry about men. Donna introduced her to her small group of work-friends – Lisa, Kate and Emma. They'd already claimed a table and were well on their way to being drunk. A waitress came by and Leah ordered a red wine while Donna chose a martini. Since it was two-for-one they would have enough to get the night started. By the second glass of wine Leah was relaxed and having a good time. The music was great and Donna's friends were actually great company. They didn't just talk about work or kids (even asking Leah's advice on getting their kids to take care of their teeth), they were genuinely funny and had opinions on everything.

"Come on girls, I need to dance!" Lisa announced. The table of women all screamed in agreement and made their way over to the dancefloor.

Donna and Leah held hands and danced together, grinding to the music in between laughing their heads off. Leah couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. It felt so good to just feel the music take all her cares away with each bump of the baseline. They must have danced for almost an hour before Donna declared she needed water. They both made their way to the bar and managed to squeeze their way up front. While catching her breath and smoothing down her hair Leah caught the amused stare of Jacob across the other side of the bar. He lifted his chin with a smile and she immediately smiled back before looking away shyly.

"You know him?" Donna asked. "God he's cute."

"He stopped and helped me fix my car on Monday. My tire blew out in traffic. He was very helpful."

"You're shitting me? That sounds like a porn movie, did you do it in the back of your car too?"

Leah slapped Donna's shoulder in outrage. "I will not even answer that, you drunk person!"

"He's giving you 'fuck me' eyes Leah!"

"He is not!"

Leah was too scared to even look back now and confirm it herself. She was sure that Jacob knew they were talking about him. She felt so embarrassed.

They got their waters eventually and made it back to the table where the other ladies were. Feeling awkward now after seeing Jacob by the bar, Leah decided she needed a bathroom break to compose herself. While she waited to use a stall she reapplied her lipstick and tried to tame her hair a little. After she came back out she wove her way through the crowd and jumped when she heard Jacob Black's deep voice calling her over.

He was quite nearby standing against the wall, alone it seemed. "Hello again," he said with the sexiest smile, his head cocked to one side as he watched her approach.

"Hi Jake." Leah answered shyly.

"How are you?"

"Good…"

"I was surprised to see you just now, but I wasn't sure you would talk to me. You kind of ignored me."

Leah knew she was blushing bad by now. "Sorry, my friend was just teasing and I didn't want her to get the wrong idea."

"Ah, I see. I get it. My boys aren't any better. So you girls celebrating or just hanging out?"

"It's a birthday celebration. Only Donna's my friend really, she asked me to come along as her plus-one."

"Cool. It's my boy Brady's birthday too. He's finally legal, you know how that goes."

"He's drunk off his ass then I take it?" Leah laughed but it made her wonder about his age. Was he that young? He didn't look it.

"Within the first twenty minutes of being here, yeah." Jacob chuckled, looking down at her with twinkling dark eyes. He was so handsome he literally took Leah's breath away. He smelled amazing too, musky and masculine, like she remembered from that first day. Leah tried not to notice the way his shirt hugged the muscles of his chest and biceps. He was All Man.

They said nothing for a beat and then Jacob leaned over and whispered, "You look _amazing_ in that dress." Leah's body shivered at the touch of his breath against the shell of her ear. She looked up at him and said "Thank you." He had awakened something in her body that had been neglected for so long that it made her want to flee.

"I should be getting back to my friend now. She'll get worried."

Jacob nodded with understanding but Leah didn't miss the obvious disappointment in his eyes. "Hopefully I'll see you again sometime…" he replied.

"Maybe…" was all Leah would give him. She knew he was fishing for a date but she wasn't sure she was ready. Jacob was too much for her to handle right now. His presence alone was too overwhelming.

"Have a nice night then Doctor Uley, and get home safely."

"Thanks Mr. Black," Leah smiled, grateful he didn't pursue anything more, before she turned and merged once again with the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's starting off slow but I hope you will continue to stick it out with me as the friendship between Blackwater grows into more.

All characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer.

FOUR

Leah woke up the next morning at five thirty with a slight headache. She'd never had more than two glasses of wine, and had taken aspirin before bed, so it was nothing that more pills and a cup of coffee and a bagel wouldn't cure. She did a quick run on the treadmill before getting ready for work to sweat out the alcohol and get her body awake and ready to start the day. Leah had to admit that she'd had a fun with Donna and her friends last night. It was something that she'd needed to do instead of sitting home crying over Sam. She decided to get Donna a gift card for something nice as a thank you.

She made it on time for her seven thirty appointment, an extraction for a school teacher Mrs. Alderly. "Are you sure you'll be okay going to class after?" Leah asked, knowing how the throbbing pain could be a bother. Talking too much could make it worse.

"I didn't arrange for a substitute so I need to be there. Just give me something for the pain and I'll be fine Dr. Uley."

"Okay then." Leah wrote the prescription and bid her patient a good day.

The rest of the morning went quickly and she found herself in need of a break. Usually she ate a quick lunch lasting no more than fifteen minutes so that she could keep her appointments on schedule, but today she felt to take the lunch hour that was allotted for some fresh air and a little walk. Taking a proper lunch hour would be a respite to clear her head of Sam and Jacob, if she was being honest. She couldn't stop thinking about Sam's official removal from their home – or how sexy Jacob was or how he'd made her body tingle. He was a nice guy. Not once had he made her feel like he was simply after her body even though he clearly checked her out. Hell, she'd checked him out too. There was definitely a mutual attraction there and it was messing with her brain. Sometimes she didn't know if she was hurting or horny. How could one possibly be both and stay sane? It was certainly an uncompromising position to find herself in.

Leah gathered her bag and coat and decided to make a trip down to the deli. She stepped out into the main office to tell Sheila that she'd be back, and also to take her secretary's order if she wanted anything. Her dental assistant Megan always brought her own lunches as she was a strict vegan.

"Hi Sheila, I'll be going to the deli. Want anything?"

Sheila looked up at her boss and smirked. "Uh, I think I'll just order up, you go and enjoy yourself."

"Are you sure? You don't need to bother with a delivery fee If I'm already going," Leah couldn't understand why Sheila was looking at her like that, or refusing to order her lunch.

"You have a visitor Dr. Uley, and I think he means to take you to lunch himself."

Leah stilled as she processed the woman's words. "What?" she hissed, afraid to even look up and see who was in the waiting for her. Her first thought was Sam, but that couldn't be right?

"A Mr. Black?" Sheila quirked an eyebrow, as if asking who he was.

Leah gulped and looked up. Sure enough Jacob Black was sitting in her waiting room, staring directly at Leah with a very hopeful, and endearing expression. Leah released the breath she was holding. She couldn't help but offer half a smile and wave hello. Jacob immediately rose from his seat, seeming to take up the entire width and height of the room with his massive frame and threw down the magazine he'd been reading. He was wearing blue jeans and his work shirt which was a pale blue and had buttons down the front. His long hair was tied back and he was over all very neat.

"I'll be back in an hour Sheila, uh, hold all my calls and uh, yeah…be back."

"Okay Boss, have a good time," Sheila sang after her as Leah slipped out of the room and went around the counter to where Jacob was waiting.

"I hope it's okay to show up like this, I wanted to call but honestly, I just uh, didn't have the guts. I figured if I showed up you couldn't say no to lunch?"

Leah smiled at Jacob's nervous explanation. He was totally adorable. "This was a surprise Jacob, but it's fine. I was just heading out for lunch actually so I guess you can join me."

Jacob exhaled in relief. "Thank God," he whispered before gesturing towards the door.

They walked down the stairs and out onto the main street without speaking, then Leah turned to him and asked what he had in mind for lunch. "I can't go too far or I'll keep my patients waiting. I have about forty minutes."

"Ah, somewhere near is fine, I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing anyways, maybe make plans for something more official, like dinner?"

Leah watched him as they kept the pace towards the deli at the corner. She was a little surprised he asked her out before they even sat down to eat. "Dinner?" she echoed, unable to stop the excited tingle in her spine.

"Yeah, if you'd like, I mean?" Jacob responded nervously. "I was hoping we could…sometime."

 _AH hell_ , she thought. He was expecting her to say no and honestly, now that he was in front of her reminding her just how gorgeous he was, it was the last thing she wanted to tell him. But she stopped herself from readily accepting his invitation. Leah felt it necessary not to let her attraction to him outweigh the reality of her current situation. She still had a lot on her plate emotionally and she couldn't just jump into anything so quickly. "I'm not ready to date yet Jacob. My divorce isn't properly final yet either. If you want to get dinner, it will be just _as friends_."

His face lit up with a huge grin that caught her off-guard. "That's fine with me. How's Saturday at seven?"

"I'll pencil you in," Leah joked as she opened the door and led the way to the counter. They wasted no time ordering sandwiches and coffee and Jacob found them a booth to the back where they could have a little privacy.

"I still can't believe you're here," Leah said nervously playing with her rings. It was an old habit that would very soon have to die.

"If I'm honest I'd have to admit that I haven't stopped thinking about you since we met. Seeing you last night, I just knew that I had to know you."

"Really? Why?" Leah couldn't help but feel extremely flattered.

"Lots of reasons really. You're very attractive Leah, you seem fun and nice, you're classy. I'm intrigued. And I know the timing's bad with your divorce and all, but I'm hoping you'll want to hang out sometimes?" Jacob sat back, clasping his sandwich as he gave her that pleading look again. Leah would definitely call it his puppy look.

"I see." She took another bite and thought about what he'd said, deciding to put off a direct response. "So you're single then?"

"Well, I got divorced kinda recently as well. About a year ago."

Leah blanched. "I'm sorry to hear that Jacob."

"Jake, call me Jake." Leah smiled at the correction and nodded. "She left me for someone else. She left US, I should say."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a seven-year-old girl."

"Oh, that's nice. You're lucky. I always wanted kids but it never happened." Leah was shocked to hear that, but decided that it wasn't such a big deal if he had a child.

Jacob nodded. "I'm sure you can still have a family one day Leah. You're young, life hasn't ended because your husband is an idiot."

Leah snorted but she couldn't help but smile at the compliment. She quite agreed in fact. Sam was an idiot if he thought Emily was better than her. "So it's just you and your daughter?"

"Nessie, and no. My father lives with us, he's in a wheelchair."

"Okay. So you…take care of them?"

"Yeah, I do. We take care of each other though, I guess. But I couldn't live without them. They're everything to me, yuh know?"

"Yes I know. I feel that way about Seth as well. And my Mom. My father died a long time ago so it's just us three."

"I know, Seth told me."

"Do you think he'd mind if we started seeing each other…as friends I mean?" Leah asked, quickly correcting herself.

"You know, I hadn't thought much of it before, but Seth knows I'm a good guy, so I think he'll be okay about it. If not, I'll just have to prove to him that I won't hurt you like your ex did."

"You seem quite serious, and you don't even know me."

"It's just a feeling. Like I said, I can't stop thinking about you and I want to explore any possibilities there are for spending time together."

Leah was taken aback by his forthrightness. He seemed quite comfortable with telling her exactly how he felt – that he wanted to pursue her, just like that! As flattered as she was Leah couldn't help but feel hesitant. "Maybe you shouldn't get your hopes up, I'm a mess right now Jake."

"And I understand that, but being alone isn't the answer though. Trust me. Just let me hang around, as a friend who knows exactly what you're going through."

" _Friends._ " Leah stressed firmly, noting his intention to be persistent.

"Yes, a friend who can still take you to dinner though, right?"

Leah smiled at his persistence. "Right. Casually."

"Of course, we can go to a sports bar or something, it doesn't have to be fancy."

Leah nodded at the suggestion. "That sounds alright."

"Good."

They walked out of the deli and down the street side by side, and when they reached the door to Leah's office they turned to face one another.

"Thanks for lunch, I had a nice time," Leah told him.

"Sure? Cause I'm not sure you really did." Jacob dug his hands into his pockets and bounced on the balls of his feet. His eyes seemed to scan her face for a lie.

"Yes Jake. I'm sure." She smiled reassuringly, noting that he was rather cute when he was nervous.

"Good. Can I call you sometime this week?"

"Yeah, you can."

"Great! Okay, well thanks for not telling me no and enjoy the rest of your day then Doctor Uley," Jacob smirked more confidently and opened the door for Leah so she could ascend the stairs.

Leah playfully rolled her eyes and replied, "You too Mr. Black."


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

Jacob was smitten. Seeing Leah again at the club, watching her perfect curves in that sin of a red dress? His body had responded instantly. It was this warm electric feeling that swept over him when he saw her at the office again too. She was so damn beautiful, so graceful and perfect. He'd watched her party all night, and waited til she was alone to finally approach her and ask for a date, but she hadn't taken the bait. But he just couldn't let it go, let _her_ go. Jacob wanted her. And he knew the only way to make it happen was to see her again. Today's lunch had been a huge victory for him.

She'd been wearing this gray pant with a salmon pink blouse, with her long hair tied into a bun which set off her cheek bones. She was flawless, elegant, and maybe a little out of his league – she was a dentist after all, she had a medical degree and he just well, fixed cars. Was that a problem for her? he wondered as he drove to pick Nessie up from school. Maybe he wasn't good enough. But she'd said yes, so Jacob knew that he just had to not mess anything up if he was going to convince Leah Uley that she belonged with him.

When they got home Nessie went to her room to play for a while, and Jacob got started on dinner. He'd have to help her with her spelling words later. He cataloged everything he needed to get done before Saturday and hoped his father hadn't made plans with Julie so that he could babysit. After dinner and Nessie's homework Jacob went to his father's room where Billy was doing a Sudoku puzzle, his glasses perched on his nose.

"Dad, have a minute?"

Billy placed his puzzle book on the bed and waved his only son into the room. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. It's not Bella or anything…In fact…I met someone and I was hoping you'd watch Nessie Saturday night."

"You met someone? Congratulations! Who is she?"

"Leah Uley, she's a dentist. She's Seth's sister."

"Wow, she must be something if she caught your eye?" Billy smirked.

"She's incredible. I think she literally stole my heart the moment we met. I dunno Dad, it just feels like fate, like she's the one I should have been with all my life. It's crazy I know but I just can't get her out of my head."

"So a soul connection huh? You think she is your imprint?"

"What like Taha Ahki? I'm not a _wolf_ Dad," Jacob scoffed and chuckled at the notion of the old tribal legends being real.

"Well, it's the same principle right? You feel as though she's the other half of your soul, like your mom was for me."

"Well, yeah, but it's just a notion, I don't know her well enough yet. Plus she's getting divorced, so I'm not sure if we'll ever be more than friends at this point. I kinda came on too strong and I think she's wary of me. I can't mess this chance up."

Billy laughed. "You can't help it. Your mother always said that you were too honest for your own good. But just try to be patient son. You know what she's going through, so maybe a friend is all she needs now, but eventually she might need more. It's a good foundation to start on."

"You're right Dad. Thanks."

"I'll have to call Julie and postpone our plans. We were going to have dinner at her place and I wouldn't bring Nessie along on a first date. Otherwise it would have been fine with me."

"No no. You've been waiting for this for so long, I'll call Kim. It's fine. I'm happy for you. Took you long enough, old man." Jacob jokingly knocked his father's shoulder.

"Look who's talking."

"I guess the right one is always worth the wait…"

"Yes son, she is."

But Kim and her family were going to be out of town for the weekend, meaning that Jared wouldn't be at soccer on Sunday either. Jacob had totally forgotten that he'd mentioned it before. He was in a bind now, for there were few people that Jacob trusted to leave Nessie with. Kim and Jared had kids so it was easy for Nessie to be with them. Kim was good with kids.

Jake knew there was only one option, he'd have to postpone his date with Leah. He really didn't want to, but he had no choice. He dialed her number and waited for her to answer. She picked up on the fourth ring, just when he was losing his cool and about to hang up.

"Hi Jake," she answered.

"Hi Leah, how are you?" Jacob exhaled with relief. Her voice was sexier on the phone.

"I'm alright, you?"

"Fine. You got a minute?"

"Sure, I was just watching the news."

"Well I'm calling about our plans. I don't have either of my usual sitters for Nessie so I'm going to have to postpone for another night. I would say Sunday but after soccer I'm usually pretty tired."

"Oh. Well…that's disappointing."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Is it okay if we get together during the week instead, maybe for drinks?"

"Uh, maybe we don't have to postpone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we could do something that Nessie could come along? Maybe a picnic or zoo or museum?"

Jacob wasn't sure. Nessie would have to meet her at some point, but wasn't it too soon? Yet, he was touched that Leah would suggest. And, he didn't want to break their date.

"If you don't want me to meet her yet I understand. I honestly don't know why I even suggested it, it just flew out of my mouth. We should definitely reschedule for another time." She rushed, clearly embarrassed. Jacob thought it was sweet.

"I think it IS too soon, but thank you for offering. I really want to keep our date but I'm not ready for all the questions Nessie is sure to have."

"I totally understand and I agree. Her mother might not like it either."

Jacob snorted. "Bella isn't here to have an opinion, she hasn't been home in eight months."

"What? Are you serious?"

"She and her new husband are on a world tour or some crap or the other." Jacob understood Bella wanted some time to work on her relationship with her new husband, and that they'd made an agreement to leave Nessie with Jacob. But that shouldn't have meant that she'd stay away from Nessie the entire time.

"So she just left her behind? She doesn't stay in touch?"

"They chat on the phone and do the video thing. But now it's like twice a week, if that much."

"Oh no, poor baby. How's she handling it?"

Jacob sighed and made himself more comfortable on his bed. "She's doing okay but she has bad days. She never stops asking for Bella. I'm always trying to find excuses that won't break her heart. Nessie's smart, she knows her mother shouldn't be gone so long, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"Jake, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what it feels like."

"Yeah, on top of everything with the sudden divorce and her remarrying…it's a lot. Sometimes I just feel like I'm barely treading the deep end. Nessie's the only thing keeping my head from going under."

"She's lucky to have you. You're a good father Jacob. I respect and admire you."

"Thanks Leah." Jacob smiled into the phone, glad he had called. It felt good to say the words out loud, and for it to be okay.

"Some days I don't even feel like getting out of bed. I do it for my patients, you know? They keep me sane, they give me a reason not to stay in bed or in pjs all day, drunk and a mess."

Jacob chuckled. He couldn't imagine Leah looking like a hot mess. She was too beautiful for that. "I guess we need someone or something to keep us going huh?"

"Yeah we do. But I'd imagine a daughter is a much better reason to keep living."

Jacob smiled, and tried to picture Leah lying in her bed staring at the ceiling just like he was. "I know. I thank the Spirits for her every day."

"Well, this was nice Jacob. Thank you for calling me."

"Thank you for listening. I'll let you know when I have a free night again."

"Sure, good night."

"Good night Leah."

 **AN: I know it's a slow build but don't worry, things will pick up soon, thanks for reading and sticking with me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight. Thanks for the reviews! If you're interested I posted a Christmas oneshot for Sam and Leah. "Christmas Without You."**

SIX

Jacob called the following Monday morning to invite Leah for an early dinner and drinks. She agreed to meet him after work at a popular sports bar and at a quarter to six, found him already waiting at the bar. He looked incredibly sexy in a black leather jacket and dark washed jeans. His long hair fell loosely around his shoulders and his tanned skin seemed to glow. Momentarily Leah was tongue-tied.

"Leah," he beamed, getting up and taking her hand in greeting.

His warmth immediately flowed through her fingers, causing her heart to race. "Hello Jake."

"I hope traffic wasn't too bad?" he asked.

"No. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"What are you drinking?" he asked while flagging the bartender. There was a slight crowd but nothing like what it would be on the weekend.

"Um, a red wine please." She hoped whatever they had wasn't the cheap stuff, Leah just wanted to relax.

With their drinks in hand, Jacob led the way to a booth that would give them some level of privacy. He gently placed the glasses down and reached for Leah's coat, helping her shrug her way out of it before also taking off his own jacket. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt under it and Leah found the color really suited him, like his name. She was glad she'd worn a sleeveless chiffon blouse and black pencil skirt, so that she didn't feel too overdressed. After tucking her handbag into the space beside her Leah finally sipped at her drink.

"How is it?" Jacob motioned to the glass while sipping his own beer.

"It's alright," she smiled briefly, taking another generous gulp. She was still a bit nervous about this "friendly date."

"So, how are you doing these days, yuh know…with the divorce…"

Leah nodded. "I'm alright. I've been going to the gym and burning off the stress. It helps. I get so wound up that I just need to sweat it out." She blushed at the slight sexual innuendo he could have taken from that.

"Makes sense. Has he called or anything?"

Leah shook her head. "Definitely not. Sam does his best to keep his distance. It's like we never even had a marriage." She looked down at her rings and pushed them around her finger.

"I'm sorry, that sucks." Jacob offered, his voice gentle and kind.

"Yeah, I'm forcing myself not to care though, it doesn't make sense torturing myself over something I have no power to change."

"I know you're a strong woman Leah, you WILL be fine."

"How are you and your family doing?" she asked, effectively steering the conversation away from the dark side. She wasn't sure if his statement was true.

"Good, thanks. I uh, talked to Seth yesterday and he said he didn't mind us getting to know each other. Of course he threatened to have my balls if I messed up," Jacob scoffed.

"Wow. Seth, threatening someone? I'd have paid to see that," Leah chuckled. Her brother was the nicest, gentlest person alive. He couldn't hurt a fly. She found it strange he hadn't called and asked her what was going on though.

"Well, he's protective of you, so I wouldn't put it past him, although I wouldn't exactly make it easy for him to catch me." They laughed and Leah settled back in her seat, the banter and warm alcohol in her veins setting her at ease, finally.

"So you really haven't dated since your divorce?" Leah asked, wanting to know more about his love life.

Jacob's eyebrows raised at the question and he nodded. "I've been so busy with trying to keep things normal for Nessie I haven't had the time. I meet women all the time but I've never actually wanted to ask any of them out until I met you."

Leah blushed, the warmth of the wine making her head feel a little light. She looked around and saw a nearby waitress and motioned for her to come over. "I need to eat, I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not, it's my fault for not ordering already."

Leah asked for the salmon plate while Jacob got the ribs. They both got drink refills in the meantime and continued to discuss the dating world and their mutual inexperience with its modern customs.

"There're so many shows about dating on television now that make the whole thing seem ludicrous. The things that people are into, it's like there's nothing really romantic or sacred left to the institution of falling in love," Leah reasoned.

Jacob smiled. "So you're saying you want to be romanced?"

"Sure, why not? After Sam…" she cut herself off and shook her head.

"You can talk about him Leah, I don't mind. That's what _friends_ are for."

Leah smirked at his tease and decided to just relax and say what was on her mind. This was what friends did anyways. "It's just been so long. I don't remember what feeling special feels like," Leah grimaced at the confession. She'd definitely had too much to drink on an empty stomach if she was saying things like that. And yet she couldn't stop herself. "I mean…he always bought me gifts and nice things, don't get me wrong. But that doesn't compare to one-on-one, and you know what? Gifts don't always equate to the kind of special where you're the only woman in the world and he'd literally _die_ for you."

"Die for you huh?" Jacob smirked while taking another sip of beer.

Leah hid her face with an embarrassed snort, knowing she sounded stupid and a little tipsy.

"Come on, I'm listening Leah." Jacob urged, his foot nudging hers under the table.

She sighed and took her hands down, placing her elbows on the table, leaning closer. "We grew apart – HE grew apart from me. He cheated for years – two and a HALF! I felt like shit after I found out. There's nothing special about knowing your life is a lie, your marriage is a lie, that you're just not good enough to have fidelity – the most important part of the vow you made in front of God and your family!"

Jacob reached over and squeezed her hand, just as the food arrived. Leah wasn't sure if it was for comfort or to calm her, as she'd gotten a bit loud. He waited until the waitress was gone to collect another round of drinks for them before continuing. "Would it be out of line for me to say that I want to make you feel special again?"

Leah looked at him for a moment, assessing his sincerity which she already knew was unnecessary. "I want it but I'm scared to be hurt again. And I don't know when I will ever be ready for something like that again. I miss it but I'm just…."

Jacob nodded. "I know, trust me I do…Bella really did a number on me too. What she did…." He shook his head. "She made me feel like the biggest ass in the world, yuh know? She lied for much longer than two years."

"Two and a _half_ years!" Leah interjected.

"Right, sorry." Jake chuckled. "It fucks with your mind. I felt scared to get back out there because I couldn't trust anyone. But I also just didn't want to because I was too bitter. But when I met you, that kinda fell out the window. I felt so attracted to you that nothing else really mattered but getting to know who you were. I guess when you know you're ready, you just know. It's like, you can just finally breathe again and focus on something else, the possibility of something or someone better."

Leah took a bite of the salmon and thought about his words. It seemed simple enough. And she did feel an attraction to Jacob too, but she was still hung up on her pending divorce and the inadequacy she felt because of Sam's rejection. "What if I don't have anything to give back? The timing is so awkward, I have seriously mixed emotions about myself, about my life, what's next for me? I just don't know what I want, who I am…"

"I know Leah, that's why it's good that I'm a patient man. I meant what I said, we're _just friends,_ I respect you. This-" he motioned back and forth between them, "Is casual. But if you want romance, I can give you romance too…all you have to do is let me know."

Leah looked over at him shyly. He was so forward, so sure. But how could he want her when she was so lost and bitter and angry?

"Whatever you're thinking you should stop." Jacob said, pointing his fork at her. "This doesn't have to be complicated. I like you Leah. That's all."

"I'm a mess. Sam broke my heart into a million pieces when he flushed our marriage down the toilet. How could you be attracted to that?"

"Cause that's not who you are, that's just something that happened to you. Come on Leah, don't be so hard on yourself. You've got a chance to start over, to find something better. I just happen to be here, wanting the same thing in my life too. It's a little coincidental don't you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you believe in Fate? The Spirits of your tribe?"

Leah sat back and picked at her food. "I used to...but I dunno. Maybe not anymore." It had been years since she'd even thought of such a thing. She'd once thought that meeting Sam was fate, that he was her soulmate, but clearly she'd been wrong. It was a bitter feeling.

"Well I was raised to believe that Fate presents us with gifts to make life beautiful. I believe that we met at a time that would help us both overcome something tragic."

Leah scoffed, "So you're saying this is Fate?" She wanted NOTHING to do with fate. Her temper flared at the notion of magically falling in love again. She'd been down that road once before and had no desire to return. Thoughts of Sam flooded her brain, both the good times and the bad. NO, Leah had no time for this. She wasn't going to let another man fuck with her heart or her head.

"Isn't it?" Jacob shrugged.

"Jacob…" she started, pushing her plate away and reaching for her bag and jacket. Her stomach suddenly felt unsettled as the anger and resentment seemed to boil beneath her skin. She knew she wasn't _really_ upset with Jacob, but with Sam. But right now, the lines were too blurred to keep her cool. She _couldn't_ have this conversation, or _any_ conversation dealing with love or fate or romance. She regretted ever bringing the topic up in the first place.

"You're leaving? Wait, Leah, I'm sorry, please don't go!" Jacob begged, his eyes wide with horror and disbelief.

"I just…you're a nice guy and all but this is just too much too soon. I'm not ready for what you want. The timing is all wrong for this."

"But you said you want romance I'm just trying to show you that I can be that guy to give it to you!"

"I know what I said Jake, but I just can't right now!" Leah snapped.

"Leah, I didn't mean it that way. I just…ah fuck!" Jacob hissed under his breath as he watched Leah fish a couple bills out of her wallet and drop them on the table. He got up and tried to stop her. "Leah please don't go yet, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to push you, I know you just want to be friends I was just making it clear-"

"I have to go." Leah told him firmly, barely looking him in the eye. She spun on her heel and quickly marched out of the restaurant, ignoring the call of her name.

Once inside the safety of her car, Leah banged her fists on the steering wheel as the tears fell.

Later that night Seth called. Leah contemplated ignoring him but decided she shouldn't. She was bundled in bed watching Sex and the City reruns.

"Leah, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. As good as I can be."

"How are you holding up with the whole divorce thing…"

"I'm trying not to go crazy Seth, but I don't think it's working."

"Lee, no one expects you to be perfect right now. We all know you're hurting."

"Who's we exactly?" Leah spat, suspicious of his true intentions for calling.

"Me and Mom of course…" Seth started.

"And?" Leah prompted.

"Oh come on Lee, he didn't mean to upset you!" Seth whined in defense of his friend.

"He told you what happened?"

"He called me sounding a mess. He knows he fucked up, he didn't mean to push so hard."

"Seth you can't seriously think that I should start dating Jacob right now. I can't do that. He's nice and all, and I like him but I also think he's crazy to think this is some kind of love connection between us! He doesn't even know me!"

"Look, I'm not telling you what to do okay Lee? I know you're hurting and I know you need time to work through your stuff with Sam. Jake knows that too, I told him he should just give you space if that's what you want. But the guy's just trying to be there for you, sis. That's all."

"He wants too much," Leah insisted.

"He's willing to take whatever you want to give him. I know Jacob, he'd never force anything to happen. That's not the type of guy he is Leah."

"I just want to be left alone okay. He'd be better off without me. I can't do this."

"Leah…" Seth groaned. "Would it hurt you to talk to him? You need someone who can relate!"

"Don't 'Leah' me! I've made up my mind. I can't be friends with him right now. I can't be anything to anyone."

"Okay…I'll tell him." Her brother's defeated tone made her feel bad but Leah pushed the feeling of guilt aside. She had to keep her head on straight. She needed to focus on herself.

"Thanks, night Seth."

"Night."

Leah was convinced she was right to end things with Jacob before they got complicated. He was too nice and too ready for something she couldn't give him. Men and women just couldn't be friends once there was a slight attraction between them. It didn't make sense pretending that he didn't want more when he obviously couldn't hide it. Jacob was just blinded by his attraction to her. Because she liked him Leah was certain that he didn't deserve to be with someone who was so messed up in the head right now. She was doing him a favor.

He'd get over her quickly, Leah was sure of that.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

SEVEN

The time came for the farmer's market again and Jacob was glad for the distraction. It had been a shitty week because he'd been beating himself up over what happened with Leah at dinner. When Seth called to tell him that Leah wanted to be left alone Jake felt like his heart had been broken all over again, but he tried to carry on with his life as normal instead of throwing a one-man pity party.

Billy made his way over to Julie's stall, eager to see her even though they were having dinner later. Nessie was determined to get some flowers for her grandfather to take on his date so she dragged Jacob over to the stall, where the two women that ran it, made a show of flirting with him as usual. Since he was actually buying today and they knew it was for his father's date, they were even more annoying than usual.

Jacob just stood by and watched his daughter eagerly build a bouquet, using a variety of colors which were clashing a bit. He was amused by the fact that she had no clue that the bright blues and oranges didn't exactly match with the pastel yellows and pinks. But Julie would love it just the same because it was the thought that counted over all.

"Jacob?"

Jacob turned and his eyes widened in shock as he watched Leah walk – no glide - over to him. She was wearing a pair of skin-tight jeans and a yellow sweater-set that went perfectly with her skin tone. Hell, she was gorgeous. He was immediately excited to see her, but remembering how she'd basically ended things between them – before they'd properly begun – he knew to tamper down on showing it. "Leah," he nodded nonchalantly and stuck his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. His heart was thumping away in his chest but he tried his best to appear unaffected at her sudden appearance.

"Hi, um. How are you?" she asked awkwardly, twirling the wedding bands on her left hand. He'd learned that it was a nervous habit of hers.

"I'm good. You?" Jacob kept his eyes wondering through the market, refusing to stare at her beautiful heart-shaped face and pouty lips, refusing to show her just how hurt he was by what she'd done.

"I'm...fine, thanks. I'm surprised to see you here."

"I come here every week. My family loves it," He answered shortly, trying not to focus on how good and familiar she smelled, like flowers and vanilla.

"Oh, I brought my mother, she wanted to check it out. She's never been but always hears her neighbor raving about how great the prices are. She convinced me to tag along. I usually close the office half day on Saturdays."

"Cool."

"Jacob?" He sighed and turned to look down at her, knowing she was asking him to do just that. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I'm fine Leah," he lied.

"No you're not, I can tell. You've never been this withdrawn with me before. But I deserve it. I haven't been able to stop thinking about what I did and it was rude."

"Don't apologize if you don't mean it. Just because you saw me today doesn't mean you owe me any explanation or apology. I got the message loud and clear. You were right anyways. We are in two different places and it's nobody's fault for that. I'm getting over it." He wasn't really, but she didn't need to know that. Jacob hated that the perfect woman for him had slipped through his fingers.

Leah looked down at her hands and dropped them in frustration before looking back up at him. "I don't think I really know what I want," she admitted, and he was surprised to see a sheen of tears in her eyes. Jacob's façade of indifference quickly melted away and he reached out to touch her arm. He didn't like seeing her upset.

"Leah," he started. But he didn't know what to say.

"I like you. I really do. You're such a nice guy and I enjoy talking to you. I like that you let me be honest without judgement. You know what I'm going through and it helps. But I'm a mess Jake, and I don't think you really get that I could hurt you because of it, and that wouldn't be fair to anyone. I keep thinking about Sam and it makes me so angry and I just can't separate the past from the present sometimes. Then I took it out on you and it was wrong."

Jacob understood her reasoning but he still didn't agree. He was well aware of the risks but somehow it didn't matter. He was already too invested in her. He wanted her, scars and all. "I know that you're having a hard time and I'm sorry for making you feel like I was rushing you to be with me. I wasn't trying to. I was just being honest…I want you to know that when you're ready, I want to give you more. But it was wrong of me to keep bringing it up. I was being insensitive to your needs."

Leah's tortured gaze lingered on his and she stepped closer. She opened her mouth and closed it again, sighing in frustration and looking away. Jacob's hand hitched on her hip and gave it a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I'm still here if you want me to be. I'm not scared of being hurt by you Leah. I can handle it. And it's okay to be upset about Sam, he was your husband for a long time. But I'm not him, that's all I want you to know."

Leah nodded. "I know you're not, but I'm just worried I'll repeat the same mistakes."

"And I'm worried that you're forcing yourself to be alone when you don't really want to be. You shouldn't have to be."

Leah looked back up in surprise and Jacob watched as her face dropped in submission. "I want you to be there…please."

Jacob smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'd be honored Doctor Uley."

Leah smiled and wiped at her face, visibly relieved. Jacob felt the weight on his shoulders lift.

"Wow. I can't believe we just did this in front of the entire market."

Jacob chuckled. "No one's looking at us, relax." He had somehow managed to forget about his own daughter however, and glanced behind him to make sure Nessie was still busy.

"Is that her?" Leah asked, peeking around his large frame. He didn't miss the look of surprise that quickly passed over her face.

"Yea that's Ness, she looks nothing like me, I know."

"Aww, it doesn't matter. Well I guess I'll go before she sees me."

Jacob suddenly didn't like the sound of that. He didn't want Leah to go at all. Even if she was here with her Mom, he wanted her all to himself. "What if I asked you not to?" Leah looked up at him, confused. "Sorry, I just…now that you're here, I really want to spend time with you."

Her expression softened and she surprised him by reaching over and gripping his wrist. "I want to spend time with you too Jake, but what about Nessie?"

"Maybe you should just meet her then, this is easy, we just met up here. Right?"

Leah chewed her bottom lip but he could see that her curiosity was winning out. "Okay. I still have to walk around with my Mom though. But I'd like to say hi to Nessie."

"Great, come on." They went closer to the table where the little girl was busy at work, her bouquet an enormous clash of colors. Jacob cringed and wondered how much this was going to cost.

"Hey Ness, ready to go?" Jacob called, gaining her attention.

"Yes Daddy! What do you think? Will Julie like it?"

"She'll love it pumpkin, why don't you let the nice ladies wrap it up so she won't see it when we go to get Papa?"

"Alright!" the girls at the booth eyed Leah who was standing just behind him, before going about their business.

Nessie hopped around the table and launched herself into her father's arms, earning a raspberry kiss on her neck. "Ness, meet my friend Leah. She's here shopping with her Mom."

Nessie's giggles instantly stopped as she cast a quick glance over in Leah's direction, watching the woman from head to toe. Jacob tensed as he observed his daughter weigh the potential threat of the stranger. Nessie didn't seem to want to say hello at all. "You know what, this is Seth's big sister," Jacob added, silently thanking the Spirits that he had the mind to say this. Nessie loved Seth to bits.

"Really? Sethy from soccer?"

"Yes!"

"Hi Nessie, it's nice to meet you," Leah piped up, holding out her hand for Nessie to shake. "I call him Sethy too, you know?"

"Really? I thought I made it up," Nessie pouted as she ducked her head into her father's shoulder.

"Oh I bet you did, so did I when he was a little baby. It's okay, we can both call him that, he won't mind, right?"

"Okay."

"I love your bouquet of flowers? Whoever gets them is a really special lady," Leah continued, giving Jacob a little smile as he silently thanked her with his eyes.

"It's Julie, Papa's friend that sells the jams. They're having dinner and I know women like flowers. These will make her fall in love with Papa and he'll be happy."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Leah seemed to melt at Nessie's logic and Jacob couldn't help but smile.

"Daddy, can we go get ice-cream now?" Nessie asked, wiggling out of his arms and going over to stand by Leah, surprising them all by taking her hand. "Want to come?"

Leah stared at her in shock for a second before smiling brightly and nodding her head. "I'd love that! Chocolate is my favorite. What's yours?"

"Cookies and Cream!" Nessie piped up.

"Oh that sounds nice, will you give me a taste?" Leah asked.

"Okay!" Nessie readily agreed.

"I'll just pay for these okay? Give me a minute Ness." Jacob couldn't believe his luck, how quickly his daughter seemed to accept Leah because of Seth. It was a blessing.

"How about you meet us there Jake?" Leah offered, seeming to really want him to let them go ahead without him.

"Yes Daddy knows the way!" Nessie started to pull Leah's hand before Jacob could even answer, so he nodded and mouthed "thank you" to Leah. Leah beamed and nodded. She seemed really happy and he was suddenly so grateful they'd met up like this.

How could she not see the hand of Fate dealing between them? Of course he'd keep that thought to himself from now on though.

The damn flowers cost him forty bucks. Jacob couldn't even stay mad because his father's relationship with Julie was something they all wanted to work out. He found Leah and Nessie happily eating their cones by the ice-cream truck giggling about something or the other.

"Hey you two," Jacob called out. The sight before him was something he hadn't seen in so long. For a fleeting moment he missed his life with Bella, when it had been the three of them doing things like this.

"Daddy! Come get your ice-cream!" Nessie yelled as she jumped on the spot.

"Careful honey, you'll drop your cone!" Jacob cautioned as he quickly pecked her on the top of her head. "She's being a good girl I hope?" He asked Leah with a wink.

"The best, she and I are already friends. Isn't that right Ness?"

"Yeah! Leah should come to soccer with us tomorrow!"

Jacob looked over at the woman in question, not surprised by her own surprise.

"PLEASSSSSE!" Nessie chanted.

"Well, uh, sure! I don't have any other plans. I can be there, but Seth might not want his big sister watching him play," she teased.

"He will! Just bring food. All Daddy's friends like to eat a lot of food."

Leah and Jacob both laughed at the child's observation and the conversation started up on what Leah should make.

"What about dessert?" Leah asked after they decided on sandwiches and pizza rolls.

"Can you make cookies?" Nessie asked.

Jacob's grin faltered, and he forced himself to take another lick of his vanilla cone. They were sitting on a bench and he'd been listening to the two females chatter on and on with their plans. Bella always made cookies with Nessie. Jacob had tried to do it with her a few times but it always ended in a catastrophe. He just couldn't bake to save his life and Nessie hated the readymade dough which would have been easier. She always wanted them homemade from scratch, like how Bella did them.

"Sure I can make some. It's been a while but I'm sure I can find a good recipe. Mom will have one."

"Can you teach me?" Nessie's voice was barely a whisper now, and the pleading look on her face just about broke Jacob's heart. He knew that Leah wouldn't understand what was happening here. His daughter really missed her mother, and once again he felt powerless to save her from the pain.

Leah realized that something was wrong. She lifted her hand and ran it slowly through Nessie's red-brown hair. "Of course I can sweetie, anytime you want, okay?" Leah crooned. She looked up at Jacob, the question in her eyes and he grimaced.

"Bella," he mouthed.

Leah nodded and offered him a sympathetic smile. "I need to go find my mother now, she must be pissed that I've abandoned her for so long. Nessie it was wonderful to meet you, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, bye Leah!"

"Bye bye sweetie. Bye Jake. I'll see you too," Leah tried to keep it casual but he felt what she was not saying in her words and by the look in her eyes. Something had shifted between them today. Maybe she was finally understanding that he truly had his own shit to deal with, and could really use a friend too. Even if she was just a friend, Leah's presence could be good for his daughter. Nessie needed more female interaction beyond seeing Kim on Sundays. Maybe it was why she loved coming to the market so much, there were so many women here who doted on her. Jacob felt as though his eyes were finally open to the mechanics of his daughter's mind. He would never be enough, would he?

"You okay?" Leah asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. He hadn't even realized that he'd been staring off in space.

"Uh yeah, sure, see you tomorrow Lee."

Leah smiled, her cheeks tinted pink as she nodded and gave a small wave. He hated watching her go, but at least they'd meet again tomorrow.

"She's nice Daddy. I like Sethy's big sister."

"She really likes you too Ness, I can tell." Jacob scooped his daughter on to his lap and gave her a kiss.

"Can she come over and teach me how to bake cookies?"

"Is that what you want?" Jacob asked cautiously.

"Yes! She can teach me so that when Mummy comes back I can bake for her too!"

Jacobs heart squeezed just a little bit as he forced himself to smile. "Maybe we can have her over for dinner sometime and you can make cookies after?"

"YEAH!" Nessie cheered happily.

"Alright Squirt, let's go get Papa. It's time to go home."


	8. Chapter 8

**Longest chapter so far! Thanks for reading and I hope you are enjoying it!**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

EIGHT

"Who was that man you were with Leah?" Sue Clearwater asked her daughter knowingly with a smile on her lips.

"Just a friend, Seth's friend actually. He fixed my car couple weeks back."

"Oh really, the little girl his?"

"Yeah."

"Looks nothing like him. The mother must be white."

"I guess, I don't know." Leah had wondered about that too. She hadn't been sure what Jacob's type would have been, she'd just assumed Native, but it was obvious that the girl's genes were majorly something different.

"You seemed close?" Sue pressed on, earning an eye roll from Leah.

"We only just met, we were getting to know each other, he's divorced so he understands what I'm going through."

"Ah, I see. Well, he's very handsome Leah – AND Native. He makes Sam look like nothing."

"Mom, stop okay! Jacob and I are not dating. We're barely even friends."

"Are you sure? I saw the way he looked at you. It was very intimate, and you seemed rather engrossed."

Leah groaned. She _knew_ that they had made a spectacle of themselves in the middle of a crowd! She'd just been so thrown off by seeing him. The guilt Leah'd been harboring for days since she left him at the restaurant had just become too much to bear. Seeing Jacob again had stirred a feeling in her she couldn't really name, but she'd known that she had to set aside her stubborn ways and apologize. She'd known that she wanted him back in her life. Leah felt foolish for pushing him away, knowing that he was essentially harmless. She had let her own fears force her to run from someone who cared. She would have contacted him days ago, but between her pride and forcing herself to believe that he deserved better, she didn't.

"I was a bitch to him, I was apologizing."

"Humility? My child? Oh my, he must _really_ be something!" Sue teased.

"He's really nice." Leah admitted, stopping to look at some second hand books.

"I'm just glad to see that you're socializing again. Sam controlled too much about your life."

"Let's not talk about that. Please. Are you finished shopping? I need to stop at the grocer's to buy stuff to make lunch for Seth's soccer friends tomorrow. Jake's daughter invited me."

"Oh did she now?"

"Yes Mom. It's nothing, she just really loves Seth."

"Oh, what isn't to love about my baby boy?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "Just stop, please."

Leah woke up nervous about the impression she'd make on all of her brother's friends. She quickly got to work on the various types of sandwiches – roast beef, ham and cheese, cucumber and tuna. As a bonus she also did a mac n cheese pie with hamburger bits and Sue graciously dropped a few dozen cookies Leah had begged her to bake for Nessie's sake. Leah knew she couldn't do it all herself to begin with. The pizza rolls ended up being too much hassle. Surely this had to be enough, right? She couldn't imagine doing this every weekend and hoped no one would ask her to, not on her one day off from work.

Leah picked up Seth on the way. Her brother greeted her with a smirk and a kiss to her cheek. "Alright, the suspense is killing me. WHY are you coming to soccer? I thought you were done with him?"

"Nessie invited me." Leah shrugged.

"Wait, you met Nessie? How?"

"At the farmer's market. I took Mom shopping and ran into Jake."

"Did you make up? Or are you coming simply to torture him some more?"

Leah swatted her brother. "We made up okay. I swallowed my pride and apologized and all that good stuff."

"Wow. He must really like you." Seth murmured sarcastically.

"Gee, thanks. You know I could make you walk the rest of the way, right?" Leah threatened.

"This is all just so weird. I mean, it's cool if you just want to talk about divorce and all - but you know he's younger than you right? If you wanted to date or whatever." Seth wrinkled his nose as if disgusted by the thought.

"I thought you were okay with Jacob and I hanging out?" Leah didn't bother to correct him that there wasn't going to be any dating involved.

"I AM, you're both adults, it's not my place to interfere. I just don't wanna really think about it too hard."

"You're so _silly_. But like how much younger are we talking?"

"He's twenty-four."

"Oh, well, four years. Uh that's not that big of a deal, we're both still in our twenties?" Leah really didn't think about age and while it was kind of off-putting, since Sam was older than she was, she felt like Jacob didn't _act_ younger, which was more important. Plus, "We're just friends anyway," she quickly reminded her brother – and herself.

"Sure. For now."

"Seth, don't make a big deal about this. I already told you how I feel about dating. Now is not the time. He's just someone I can talk to and spend time with. It's like a distraction, that's all. Jacob is fine with that. To be honest, I think he needs this as much as I do. I think he's having a hard time with his daughter." Leah had found herself blind-sided the day before, as it dawned on her that Jacob needed someone in his corner just as much as she did. While she wasn't looking to date, she had submitted to letting things develop between them – friendly things.

"Well, with Bella gone Nessie's been acting out…he's trying to cope as best he can."

"She needs a mother."

Seth grimaced and nodded his agreement. "She has one, Lee. No one knows what's going to happen with Bella when she comes back, but she will. I really liked her you know? She was nice. But what she did to Jacob is unforgiveable."

"What happened?"

"She left him for this other guy. Begged Jacob for a divorce, got married to the dude right after and just left."

"Well, he told me as much."

"I can't say anymore about it, Jake will have to tell you when he's ready. He doesn't like to talk about it at all. We generally don't even mention Bella's name."

"How do you just leave your child behind though?"

"Jake will explain what happened Lee."

"Okay," Leah murmured, even more intrigued now. The love the man had for the little girl was obviously very deep. "Does Bella have red hair?"

"Nah, she's got dark brown hair and eyes."

Leah frowned. Something just didn't sit right in her gut about this situation. She hoped Jacob would come clean about it soon.

Leah found a parking spot close to where Seth showed her was the usual meet up for soccer. She glimpsed Jacob's truck not far away and felt her nerves spike with excitement. She truly couldn't wait to see him again. And she didn't have to either.

"Hey," she heard him call and turned to the sound of his voice.

"Hey," Leah smiled, unable to stop herself from showing her excitement.

"How are you?" Jacob asked, as he leaned over and kissed her cheek briefly. Leah blushed at the show of affection.

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm perfect, now that you're here," he winked and grinned boyishly at her.

Leah giggled – yes, giggled – and shook her head. "Not with the lines, please Mr. Black."

"Oh that's no line Doctor Uley." He grinned while helping her with the food. "You won't know when it's a line, promise."

"Oh really?" Leah challenged.

"Yes, really."

"Would you two just – _not_?" Seth groaned behind them. Leah had completely forgotten about her little brother's presence.

"What's _your_ problem now?" Jacob asked, fighting a grin.

"I don't mind you dating my sister Jake, but please, for the love of all that is holy, don't flirt in front of me."

"Seth, shut up! You _know_ we're not _flirting_!" Leah growled.

"I'm just saying!" Seth smirked, feigning innocence as he ran off to greet the others.

" _Ignore_ him," Leah ordered Jacob, still scowling after Seth.

"Seth? It was harmless. Now I know it bugs him, I might just have to do it more often."

Leah smacked his arm. "You're just as bad as he is!"

Jacob rubbed his arm with a laugh of surprise. "Relax, I was just joking! No pressure, remember?"

Leah gave him another look of warning then followed him onto the grass. "Where am I going to put all this?"

"I brought a folding table, no worries, thought you might need it."

"Oh great, good thinking," She smiled up at him, her previous mood vanished.

"Yip. And we've got water and beers so feel free to help yourself."

"Sure."

"Leah!" Nessie screamed as she bolted across the field from where she was kicking the ball with Seth and some other guys.

"Hey Nessie!" Leah called back as she and Jacob waited for the little girl to reach them. "She's full of energy this morning?"

"Yup, I apologize for her chatter box in advance by the way."

Leah swatted his arm playfully. "Nothing I can't handle."

"We'll see," Jacob smirked, covertly touching Leah's back ever-so-softly and briefly. She shivered a little at his gesture.

Leah squatted as Nessie barreled into her arms. "You came!" Nessie grinned. Her green eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"Yeap, I sure did. And I've got on my trainers and my sweats so we can have some fun," Leah told her while smoothing back her hair. Nessie was a mystery, and very endearing.

"Cool! I've got my own ball!" Nessie ran off to get it and Leah watched her go.

"I hope you don't mind watching her while we play. Kim is usually here with the kids, but they're away this weekend."

"I'm happy to do it Jacob. That's what friends are for."

"Thanks," he said, giving her a meaningful look.

For a moment, as she looked into his eyes, she felt her world shift, as though nothing existed but him in that brief fragment of time. "Sure," Leah found herself whispering back. She was in awe of him. She really was and she didn't know exactly what it meant.

Jacob smiled, his whole face seeming to light up like the sun as he gestured to the food. "Can't wait to see how good of a cook you are."

Leah rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm alright."

"I cook but I'm not sure exactly how good I am. Dad eats it cause he has no choice, and Nessie only eats one thing… so who knows. No one's died yet though."

Leah laughed. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"You know, uh Nessie wants you to come over and make cookies. I asked her if you could come for dinner and she said okay. So if you want to, we could set a date? And I mean like a day and time, not an event for the purpose of courting."

Leah laughed at his clarification. "Sure Jake, that sounds lovely. Maybe I can cook for you all."

"That would be a nice change Lee."

Leah's heart skipped a beat as he did it again. Called her the pet name Sam had once used. The thing is, that while it should bother her, it didn't. It wasn't as if she hadn't had that nickname all her life, but it was different hearing Jacob say it. It was personal, intimate even. But she knew that he didn't realize. She called him Jake didn't she? Leah knew she was making a big deal in her head over nothing. She needed to stop analyzing every little thing for her own sanity.

"Well, I've gotta get out there, I'm sure you'll meet the guys when we take a break."

"Alright. Be careful out there okay? I fix teeth not limbs."

Jacob laughed. "Alright Doc, duly noted."

Leah watched Jacob's huge form as he ran onto the field, watching his friends openly tease him about her presence. She felt a flush of embarrassment but knew it was harmless, and that it was nothing compared to what she felt when Jacob would sneak peeks over at her while he played. He was good. They all were, and she wasn't surprised to see other women checking out the game. It wasn't often that one saw a group of Natives as handsome as this group anyhow.

Nessie really was a little Energizer Bunny. They kicked the ball and played catch until Leah finally convinced her to sit down on the huge blanket Jacob had already set up with Nessie's things. Leah served her a sandwich with a little of the pie on the side. She already knew Nessie was a picky eater but she hoped the child would try.

"This is good," Nessie chirped as she dug into the burger and macaroni pie.

"Thanks, my Mom used to make it for me and Seth when were kids. It was his favorite so we've got to leave him some okay?" Leah joked.

"We can't eat all of that!" Nessie giggled.

"But I'll wrap some up for you to take home, how does that sound?" Leah asked.

"Good!"

Leah didn't know why but somehow she just knew how to manage the child. She hadn't spent a lot of time with kids outside of taking care of their teeth, but she'd always wanted her own. Maybe she would have made a great mother if she had been able to get pregnant. The doctors hadn't found anything wrong with her per say, but she'd never even conceived once.

Finally, the boys took a break and came over, heading first for water and beers before food.

"Hey, how's it going over here? Ness, whatcha eating?" Jacob asked as he purposely sat between them so he could be close to both girls. Leah got a whiff of his sweaty masculine scent and tried not react. Sweat wasn't supposed to be so appealing!

"It's mac n cheese with burger! And this is a ham and cheese sammich!" she pointed to her food with a grin, before forcing her father to take a bite of everything.

"You actually got her to try that?" Jacob whispered to Leah as he chewed.

"I think she was just too hungry to argue."

"Well, good job Doc." Jacob squeezed her arm for a brief second, enough to make Leah's adrenaline spike.

Leah smiled at his new pet name for her and eyed the men that were now standing around eating and eyeing her with interest. "Hi everyone, I'm Leah," she stood and introduced herself, needing to move around so her head wouldn't be so full of Jacob Black.

"Seth's sexy sister, we finally meet at last. I'm Paul, nice to meet you." Leah rolled her eyes and smiled at the compliment just as Seth told his friend to knock it off. "He never wanted us to meet you, 'fraid that you'd run off with the obvious choice." Paul smirked, making the others laugh.

"Oh is that so? Who would that be again?" Leah asked innocently while purposely sizing him up.

All the guys laughed loudly and smacked Paul on the back, including Jacob who purposely used a little more force than necessary. "Ignore this fool," Jacob told her with a half-smile on his way to get a plate.

"It's fine. Paul's harmless, aren't you?" Leah winked at him.

"I'm whatever you want me to be," Paul winked back. "Food is good by the way," he held up his roast beef sandwich.

"This is Embry, and Quil and Collin and Brady," Seth continued to call out names. The other guys welcomed Leah more courteously.

"I find it strange how you're all out here together in the city. It's not very common, at least, not to me. Seth had told me you were from the Reservation near Forks?" Leah asked.

"We're Quileute, yeah. Not all of us live here. But we come down for the weekends. Me, Jake and and Jared work at the auto-shop," Embry explained.

"So you make that drive every weekend?" Leah asked Paul and Quil and the others.

"Collin and I are at college in Port Angeles. We just take the bus. Paul drives like a maniac so the drive isn't too long for him and Quil to get here." Brady explained.

"Plus, if you lived on Res, you'd understand why we like to come. It's boring as hell," Paul added.

"So why stay?" Leah asked. This seemed to be an out-of-bounds question as the guys all exchanged a look.

"Well, uh," Paul didn't seem to know what to say.

"My Dad needs medical assistance and it's cheaper and better here. So we had to move. He's the chief and Paul and Quil help keep things in order with the tribe while we're here. I owe them everything really." Jacob explained instead, giving his friends a meaningful look.

"We're family bro, pack for life, you'd do it for us," Quil said with a smile to which Embry readily agreed.

Jacob looked at Leah, and she nodded that she understood. She was touched. Her eyes fell to Seth who was also watching her closely. She smiled at her brother and teased, "So you're the odd man out huh Sethy?"

"Hey, Makah's family too," Collin laughed, tugging Seth around the neck and ruffling his hair.

Leah felt warm as she watched her brother and his friends. Seth did fit in, he was one of them and she envied him his new family. All this time she hadn't known that this was what he'd found for himself. No wonder he never hung around much between these guys and med school, his life was pretty full. Leah felt guilty she'd never given it much thought, being so wrapped up with work and Sam. By contrast, she never felt more alone. They'd never really been close to their Makah relatives, beyond Emily and her family. Since their father Harry died years ago, Leah and Seth had stopped visiting the Reservation often. When Sam left her for Emily, Leah had cut off her family altogether while Sue struggled to remain in touch.

"You okay?" Jacob asked quietly, standing just over her shoulder.

Leah looked up at him, feeling bashful. "Yeah, I just had no idea."

Jacob nodded and led the way over to a bench. Nessie was now occupied by Collin and Brady so they could steal a few moments to themselves.

"You have a great group of friends Jake, it's really nice that you all stick together like that. I'm so happy that Seth has you all too."

"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without them yuh know? I'm shirking my duties on the Res, since my father isn't very active with his diabetes and all. But the shop here gives us the money for his medicine and therapy and it helps pay for Collin and Brady to go to school, it just keeps us afloat. Back home there isn't much business but Paul and Quil run a small garage there too. So Seattle is home…until we can do better. I miss the forest though. I wish Ness had that kind of environment rather than the city."

"So you're like the chief too then?" Leah asked, intrigued. She could totally see it, Jacob had an alpha presence among his friends.

"Yeah, kind of, yeah. It's more of a shared duty these days. The title doesn't really exist like it used to back in the day when I was a kid."

"I'm sorry about your father."

"Yeah, it's tough but he's doing a lot better now, that's why we can't leave. It's good for him. He can help with Ness, and he's dating now – something I never thought I'd ever see him do again. I'm happy that he's got a new lease on life."

Leah understood now why Jacob was so hung up on moving forward with his life too. He had so much responsibilities to handle, and he'd let his personal needs suffer. Leah reached out and held onto his arm which was holding his plate of food. Jacob looked over, astonished momentarily before knocking her shoulder with his in response. They were both getting used to this, to being close, as friends. It felt nice to have someone to talk to. Leah scooted a little closer and rested her head on Jacob's shoulder, simply letting herself be present in the moment. She hadn't felt this content in a long time.

"Food was great Doc, thanks."

Leah pulled herself up and smiled. "You're welcome."

Jacob turned to look at her better, pressing one warm palm to her knee. "Leah, I really appreciate how you've bonded with Nessie. She needs more female interaction with Bella gone. You seem so accepting of me and my chaotic life. It means a lot to me to have someone to talk to."

She blushed instantly and bowed her head, unable to maintain eye contact under his smoldering gaze. "Thank you for accepting me too Jacob. I had a great day today with Nessie, she's a lovely girl and you're doing a great job with her. I can see how close you are. And it's been so long since I've been with a group of friends just having fun – apart from that night at the club. I really needed this. I could strangle Seth for keeping me out of the loop for so long. But I guess because of Sam, he knew it wouldn't have worked out. Sam would never have let me come here…"

"Nothing before it's time… I wouldn't have wanted to meet you then and been attracted to you like I am now. It would have driven me crazy knowing you were taken," his thumb made a swirl on the fabric of her knee before Jacob let go and stood up, leaving Leah reeling from his honesty. "I've gotta get Nessie all packed up to go. The guys want to go out later so we had a shorter game than usual. Plus, without Jared it's a bit uneven. Paul's cheating his ass off."

"Alright, I'll pack up too." Leah followed him quietly over to the table and began to pack her things. His comment about his attraction to her was buzzing in her brain, heightening her awareness of him. She watched Jacob as he went about his daughter's business and felt her heart melt at him being so careful and fatherly. He was such a good man in spite of the pain that still lingered beneath the surface. He was hurting because of what Bella did and Leah couldn't help but feel angry that the woman was so selfish. It just wasn't right. He was clearly a great catch…

When they were all ready to go Leah bent down to give Nessie a hug goodbye. Finally the little girl had tired herself out and Leah could tell that she'd be asleep in the car in no time. "I'll come make cookies with you soon okay Nessie?"

"Really?"

"Uh huh, promise. See you soon."

"Bye bye Leah."

Leah grabbed her empty containers and made her way over to her Mercedes with Seth. She couldn't help but glance over at Jacob as he buckled his daughter in while joking with his friends. Jacob leaned over and kissed Nessie's forehead before closing the door and Leah had the sudden urge to be close to him again.

"Lee?" Seth called out.

"Huh?" Leah answered, realizing that she'd just been standing there staring rudely.

"You okay? I think you got some drool right there," Seth pointed to the side of her mouth causing Leah to slap him away.

"Just _don't_ okay? Mind your business _baby_ _boy_."

"Oh whatever, you're totally screwed, you like him, you _really_ like him."

"I don't! But so what if I did?" Leah tossed back, trying to hide the cracks in her armor.

"Just be careful. I know he cares about you but Jake has a lot on his plate. He might not be able to put you first, or give you whatever you need. I dunno…it's just complicated - this entire thing with him and Bella and you and Sam."

Leah thought about her brother's words as she drove him back to his apartment. As he got out, taking his stuff from the backseat Leah turned and said "Thanks for warning me earlier, Seth. I guess you're right. But somehow, I don't need to be first in Jacob's life. I think I just want to be in it regardless."

Seth smiled and nodded before closing the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**one of my favourite chapters of this fic. Thanks for reading! A special shout out to sentinel10 - your reviews had me smiling all night. Glad you are enjoying it!**

 **I do not own Twilight**

NINE

The papers were signed.

Leah left Alice Cullen's office with her mind in a fog. She knew this would be the end but she still couldn't process everything. She was no longer Leah Uley in the way that mattered. She needed to change her name back to Clearwater. She wanted nothing of Sam's anymore, especially not his name, not when he had taken it back anyways. Plus, once he married Emily eventually, there was no way that Leah would want to share their last name. It would be pathetic.

She pulled out of the parking garage and turned onto the main street. She had taken the day off from work, knowing that she wouldn't have been in the frame of mind to work on her patients carefully. That would have been careless. But Leah didn't want to go home. She couldn't step foot in that house right now.

On her right she saw the Radisson hotel and made a quick turn into the lot. She had no clothes or anything but it made sense to just decompress there until tomorrow. She paid for a room and once inside, stripped off her suit and pulled on one of their fluffy robes. She looked at her rings, the day had finally come to take them off. She tugged til they slid off her finger and dumped them into her bag. The beautiful diamond bands had been her pride and joy and the envy of other women but now the glittering stones meant nothing.

Sam's face swam in her mind. He'd been so stiff, so cold at the signing. Once again he'd barely managed to look in her direction. He was such a fucking coward. Leah hoped Emily made him miserable for the rest of his life with her constant nagging and hovering. But it was what he'd wanted. How many times since he left had they had that argument?

 _"Emily isn't like you, she takes care of me, she puts me first. She knows what I need from her. When I get home there's dinner on the table, Leah. She understands how to treat a man like me. Goddammit."_

Leah knew she wasn't the perfect wife, but she had a job too, and some days she was just too tired to cook. But she was always home waiting on her husband, whether it was with take-out or not. Sam could never doubt that she loved him. He just didn't want her type of love, or whatever he said about Emily had just been stupid excuses for the affair. Sometimes Leah believed that he resented that she had her own career and wasn't at home all day at his beck and call. All those nights he came in late forcing her to eat alone, and she had not known that he was with Emily? He was the heartless one. And Leah realized that maybe he had never inspired her to be so doting. Maybe his stand-offish ways had become hers too. Maybe she'd learned to give him his space. Maybe she'd felt like he didn't want to be coddled. Honestly, she wasn't sure where exactly she'd gone wrong. But they HAD drifted apart, and all Leah knew was that she wasn't the only one to blame. She'd never stopped loving Sam, but something between them had fallen apart. And Emily had made it easy for Sam not to try to fix it.

Leah decided that she needed to raid the mini bar. She emptied all the rum into a glass and added a splash of Coke and gulped the whole thing down, welcoming the burn. She didn't want to feel, she didn't want to think. She just wanted to be numb for the rest of the day and the night.

Her phone buzzed and buzzed until Leah finally woke up. The room was dark and she was flat on her stomach, drooling all over herself. She sloppily reached for her phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Leah?"

"Hmm?"

"Leah it's Jake, where are you, are you okay?"

"I'm good."

"Lee, you don't sound okay, I can barely understand what you're saying."

"I'm fine, I'm drunk."

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

"Radisson."

"Which one?" Leah couldn't remember. "Forget it I'll find you. What room are you in?"

"210," she mumbled.

"Stay put I'm on my way."

Leah dropped the phone and let her head fall back onto the mattress.

JACOB

Jacob and Leah had been talking and texting since the park on Sunday and things were progressing really well between them. They'd even met up for lunch twice at the deli down the street from her office. She'd become a part of his life that Jacob found himself unable to be without. Knowing that she'd had the signing today he'd been tense waiting for her phone call. When it never came he panicked and called, realizing that she _wasn't_ going to. Grasping that she was drunk and incoherent scared the crap out of him and Jacob had no idea how he'd really find her so he called Seth and explained the situation.

"I think there's one near the lawyer she goes to." Seth gave Jacob the area he knew the office was in and Jacob had a pretty good idea of where to go. He prayed that she'd be there.

It had been easier than he thought. She was in room 210 just like she'd said. He had been worried that in her drunken state that she hadn't been right about the number. Jacob paid the guy at the desk forty bucks just to give him a key to the room. He'd almost socked him in his face and stolen the key but money seemed to work just fine.

Jacob's heart was in his throat. He was so worried about her. She'd sounded totally messed up on the phone. That's why he'd called. He knew how bad it felt to actually sign the papers and realize that it's really over. He'd been there, and he knew that she'd need someone, whether or not she wanted to admit it.

Jacob slipped into the room and found her face down on the bed. Cold fear flowed through his body as he crawled onto the bed and tried to wake her. "Leah, wake up. Leah!" he shook her until she finally stirred. Jacob breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whaaaaaat?" Leah whined as she rolled over and slapped his hand away. Her robe fell open giving him an eye full of her black lacy bra and matching panty.

"Fuck," he swore, pulling the fabric closed and tying the knot. She'd be the death of him. He wouldn't allow himself to think for a moment about the perfect skin and curves that were just within reach.

"Go awaaaay," Leah moaned.

"I'm not leaving you. Wake up, I need you to eat or you'll end up in the hospital." Jacob pulled her up and carried her into the bathroom. He leaned her over the sink and splashed water on her face until she really woke up properly.

Leah moaned and looked up finally. "Jake?" she mumbled.

"Yes, it's me." Jacob held and massaged her shoulders as they made eye contact in the mirror. Leah sighed and closed her eyes, leaning back into his chest. Jacob wrapped his arms around her and held her there, kissing and smelling the top of her head. He'd been wanting a moment alone with her, but not like _this._

"I can't believe this. How did you get here?" she croaked eventually.

"I called and you told me where you were, so I came to get you. You didn't sound good and I was worried that you would get hurt being alone."

Leah shook her head. "I was stupid and I feel awful. Rum is not my friend."

"I don't think rum is anyone's friend. But you just need to eat, drink some water and coffee. Maybe have a shower. You'll be okay, I promise."

Leah nodded but made no move. Jacob waited, knowing that what she needed right now was to be held. He slowly turned her around so that she was now facing his chest and pulled her to him once again. "I'm here," he whispered.

Leah's hands found their way around his back and she tightened her grip. Gentle sobs rattling her slender body prompted Jacob to hold her a little closer. He was glad she was crying. It was what she needed to do to get the pain out.

"It's okay, I'm here," he reassured her again. "It'll be alright, I promise."

An hour later they'd eaten burgers and fries and Leah had cleaned up in the bathroom. Jacob had hot coffee and aspirin waiting when she stepped out dressed in a brown pantsuit.

Leah wasted no time taking the pills and reached for the coffee. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm just glad I could be here."

Leah searched his eyes before finally agreeing. "Me too, thank you Jacob."

"You should have called me Leah, you said you would. Just don't do this again okay? It's not safe."

She grimaced. "I can take care of myself."

"Not when you're shit-faced," Jacob argued.

"Well it's not like I do it often, and I didn't get _that_ drunk. I think I can be excused this one time. He didn't even say 'good bye' or 'thanks for being my wife'! He didn't even fucking look at me! Do you know how that feels? 'She's perfect' he says! She's going to get pregnant too, just watch and see! You have no idea how useless and unimportant I feel right now!" she exploded.

"Yeah I do actually. I know a lot about that."

"You don't, you think you do but you don't," Leah spat angrily.

Jacob knew that she was not really angry with him, but that he was the only one here she could vent to. He wanted to hold her again and sooth her pain but she wouldn't accept it. She needed to lash out, she needed to be angry. She was going through the steps of grief.

"Well, do you know how it feels to marry someone thinking they were pregnant for you, only to find out that it was for someone else? Do you know what it feels like to raise another man's kid as your own? To have your wife divorce you to marry said man and just take off?" Jacob couldn't help himself. He was feeding off of her rage. Since she was venting he wanted to vent too. "Life isn't fucking fair Leah, all that matters is that we don't let them break us. Don't let him think he's broken you!"

Leah slumped against the small table in the room where they'd eaten, her anger seeming to evaporate instantly. "Jacob?" she whispered.

He nodded, knowing she was asking for confirmation. "It's true. Nessie isn't mine." He buried his face in his hands and ran them through his hair. He had just gotten it cut a couple days ago and still wasn't used to the absence of his long raven locks.

"What the hell happened?" Leah asked, coming to sit next to him, taking his hand in her own.

"I knew Bella for years, we were best friends. She got involved with this guy, Edward, and ran off with him. Then one day she just turned up professing her love for me, saying she'd made a mistake, that she realized that she loved me and not him and couldn't live without me." Jacob took a breath, that day replaying in his mind as if it had been yesterday. "I was so happy, it was like a dream come true. I slept with Bella that night and announced that we were a couple the next day. Within two months we were married. Then she started to show and told me that she was pregnant, that we'd conceived the night she came to the Reservation. I believed her, I stupidly believed everything she said."

"When Nessie was born it was strange that she looked nothing like me," Jacob continued. "But I ignored it, knowing genetics can be funny like that. I watched her grow and then one day, it all made sense to me. Bella was telling her that she looked just like her father, and I knew that she wasn't talking about me."

"Oh Jake," Leah whispered.

"I didn't say anything. I love Nessie, she was mine right from the start, I was the only father she'd ever known and I was scared that Bella would take her and leave if I confronted her about it. Then Dad got sick and we moved out here. And Bella found Edward again. She told me he was Nessie's real father and that they wanted to try to be a real family. He wanted her back apparently. So I gave her the divorce but I told her she couldn't take my daughter away from me. She threatened to take me to court, said I would never win against Nessie's real father and mother. So we struck a deal. I get one year with Nessie while they go on a honeymoon and set up house and all that newlywed shit, and then they will come back and take her." Leah gasped, covering her mouth as she stared at his face, eyes wide with disbelief. "I just didn't think she'd really leave for so long, or stop being in regular contact. I wanted the year with Ness living at home, but Bella didn't have to totally remove herself from the picture."

Jacob drew a ragged breath of his own, feeling the tightening of anxiety in his chest. The panic attacks acted up every time he thought about what was soon going to happen. He only had three months before his precious baby girl would be gone.

Leah sank to her knees in front of him, her face wiping the tears that Jacob hadn't even realized were falling. "They're going to take my baby away," he croaked, allowing Leah to pull him onto her shoulder while she shushed him.

"Nessie will always love you Jacob, no matter what Bella does. That little girl will never stop loving you, I promise. You will always be her father in the way that counts."

Jacob's cries broke then, and he pulled Leah tighter into his body. He just needed her to never let him go.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight**

TEN

If Jacob's story didn't sober Leah up, she didn't know what would. They'd moved to the bed and she'd wrapped herself around Jacob as he tried to calm down. He'd started shaking like a leaf, but reassured her that it would pass once he rested. Leah would never have pegged him for someone who got panic attacks. Not only was he young, but genuinely so upbeat. But she understood why, who wouldn't panic in a situation like this? He was stressed with so much responsibilities and worrying about so many things that could go wrong.

She couldn't believe that Bella would threaten him like that. While she understood that Jacob wasn't the girl's father, he still was. Bella shouldn't try to rip them apart. Shared custody seemed logical, at least maybe until Nessie decided otherwise. Bella was cruel for tricking Jacob into fatherhood and marriage when she didn't even love him. It was unforgiveable, Seth had been right. Leah felt more protective of Jacob than ever before.

It was funny how the night had turned out. They'd both taken turns at falling apart and comforting the other. They'd gotten their burdens off their shoulders, they'd faced their truths as well as their fears. It was after ten now and Leah knew they both needed to head home, but she just didn't want to stop holding him. He was so warm and he smelled so good. She couldn't deny it to herself anymore. She was seriously attracted to this man. She wanted more. They'd become so close in such a short amount of time and although she had enforced just being friends, she found herself craving Jacob's touch, beyond the platonic kiss to the cheek or touch to her back or arm. She wanted to be with him.

Jacob turned over and looked at her. "I'm better now."

"Can you drive?"

He nodded. "I'm good. You?"

"Yeah." Leah reached over and ran her hand through his hair, noticing that there was nothing there. "You cut your hair?!" she cried in shock. She was so used to it being pulled back but how had she not even noticed it was completely gone?

"Yeap, it was time for a change. I've got an older, hott dentist to impress now, can't look so scruffy and young anymore yuh know?" he teased.

His face certainly was more mature now, he looked older. The short hair suited him too. But Leah had loved his long hair too. "Don't be silly Jake, I loved your hair before. You didn't need to do that because of me."

"Well, too late now," he smiled.

"Maybe I should cut mine, I could use a change too," Leah mused. She could take on doing something reckless.

"Oh no you don't missy, I love your hair, it's beautiful." Jacob reached behind her head and played with the knot until her hair tumbled down around her shoulders. He fingered the strands for a few moments before meeting her gaze. "You're so beautiful Leah."

Leah couldn't help but melt inside. It had been too long since a man had made her feel this way, wanted. She didn't second guess herself as she leaned over and pressed her lips to his, welcoming the warmth and electricity that surged through her upon contact. She'd never felt anything like this before. Sam's lips had never felt like this before, like they were made to touch hers. Her hand slid up his chest and Leah explored the hard muscles of his biceps as he cupped the sides of her face and deepened his exploration of her mouth. Leah moaned as Jacob pulled her closer, hitching her leg across his mid-section where she felt his erection pressing against his jeans.

"Leah," he whispered against her mouth. She had been grinding against him and hadn't even realized what she was doing. His hand cupped her upper leg, just beneath her butt, forcing her to stop. "Leah I want you, but I know this might be too rushed, we better stop honey."

Leah groaned and pulled away. He was right of course. They were both a tangled mess of emotions. As much as she wanted to feel the touch of a man between her thighs she didn't want to do this with Sam's hurt so close to the surface. She wanted their first time to be just them. And she knew now without a doubt that it was going to happen.

"We better go."

She allowed him to pull her up from the bed and Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips again. "I don't want to stop doing this Lee. Please tell me that you want to try now." The pleading look in his eyes wasn't pathetic, but sincere.

Leah smiled and nodded. "I do. I want to be with you Jake, but I want to take my time."

He smiled and claimed her lips once more, lifting her off her feet with a low rumble of happiness in his chest. The sensation was instantly overwhelming again. Leah's legs felt weak and she was grateful to have his strong arms holding her up as she struggled to maintain her grip on his neck. No man should have the power to kiss a woman like this. It felt like a sin.

Coming up for air they released one another and just stood there getting lost in each other's eyes until Leah broke the spell. "Thanks for coming to my rescue yet again Mr. Black."

"Anything for you Doctor Uley. Just call me okay? Don't go through this alone. You got me, and I got you now. We'll be okay, I promise I'll make you happy."

"You already make me happy Jake. It scares me how much. Things are so simple when I'm with you, like there's nothing to worry about."

"Good, because there isn't."

Leah gathered her things and they closed the door and walked to the elevator. Once inside Jacob pulled her against him again as he leaned against the wall.

"Dinner at my place tomorrow night?" he asked while nibbling her ear.

"Sure."

"Don't forget you need to bring a recipe to bake cookies. I'll grab the ingredients."

"Sure thing Chief," Leah teased as she kissed his lips one more time just as the elevator doors pulled open. Her head was giddy with this sudden turn in her relationship with Jacob, but she felt confident. She felt ready. Jacob was right, when you knew, you knew, and the pain and fear and doubts were pushed aside. Tonight had been just what she needed to – to let a part of her die and heal again.

Leah made it home in one piece, and didn't think even once about Sam as she got into her own bed and went back to sleep.

She woke up with a slight headache, but nothing that would keep her from going to the office. She roamed through her walk-in closet and selected a red pencil skirt and a black and white polka dot blouse, with black pumps. She took her time with her make-up and tied her hair up as always, since she couldn't have it all over her shoulders while leaning into people's mouths.

Seth called her on her drive to work. "I'm okay Sethy, I promise. Jake took care of everything, made sure I got home alright."

"Wow. He sounded so scared when I talked to him Leah. Do you realize how much he likes you? Honestly I think he's past the 'like' stage by now."

Leah took a deep breath and shook the nerves off. "We like each other a lot Seth, let's not get ahead of ourselves okay. Jacob knows I need to take this slow."

"Yeah, I know he does. But that doesn't mean he doesn't love you."

"Seth, are you trying to freak me out? He hasn't known me long enough to feel that way."

"No sis, I was just concerned."

"Well stop it okay. Jacob doesn't love me. Not yet, not now. He needs to focus on Nessie and the time-" Leah stopped herself before she could spill the beans.

"It's okay, I know. All the guys know. Bella's taking her from him after Christmas."

"God, I can't believe that woman Seth! Nessie's his child!"

"Well, she's Edward's too. Things are pretty messed up between them but I have faith that Nessie will make them see that they have to share custody. I'm hoping that she'll miss Jake so much that they let him have visitation rights."

"Jake should fight for it."

"He doesn't have the money Lee. He's got his pockets stretched in every direction. Do you know that he takes the lowest pay at the shop, just so Embry and Jared could have a good salary? He owns the place and doesn't even make enough money to do anything extra. He pays all the bills for his dad and helps the guys at school, he has Nessie. Honestly, having Edward and Bella take her will help him out."

"Don't you dare say that to his face Seth!" Leah growled. She knew Jake would live in a box if it meant that his child stayed at home.

"I'd never Leah! But it's what's best for Ness too. He needs help."

"Well, he has me now." Leah found herself saying. She heard herself say it and realized that it was true.

"What? Lee, what are you saying?"

"No, I just…we're officially dating now. But don't worry about it. Jake will be okay, so will I. We'll all be fine."

"Alright Lee. Just be careful."

"I will."


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight**

ELEVEN

Donna met Leah for lunch at a deli two blocks from work. She was doing the books that day and Leah had a cancellation so they took advantage of the extra thirty minutes to have some seafood.

"So how are things with you lately? You seem good, you look good."

"I've started seeing someone." Leah admitted with a blush.

"WHAT! Who?" Donna squealed.

"The mechanic from the club?"

"OH MY GAWD! NO!"

"Yes," Leah giggled at Donna's excitement.

"Leah, stop! Are you for real?"

"Totally. It's recent. We've just been hanging out as friends but last night I told him I'm ready for it to be more."

"Didn't you just sign the papers with Sam though?" Donna asked, her face tinged with concern.

"Yes, and Jacob's been there for me through this. Last night he came to be with me and I didn't realize how much I needed him. He's a good friend and I know he'll be a wonderful boyfriend. He's just so kind and honest. He really cares about me, I never have to second guess that he's invested in us."

"Wow, does he have any friends? I could use me one of them." Donna joked as she ate her shrimp pasta.

"He does actually, a whole bunch. My brother actually plays soccer with them every week. I had no idea."

"That's nice, so it's like 'all in the family' already."

"Yeah."

"Well I'm really happy for you Lee. You deserve it. I mean, I never thought Sam would do this to you, so I am glad you found someone who will treat you better – I hope."

"Yeah. Sometimes I still get scared but it's all in my head right now. Jacob has been great."

"As long as you remain strong for you Leah. Don't forget that part."

"I won't. I am."

"Then I hope we can get together so I can meet him soon too – and his friends."

Leah raised her juice in agreement. "Noted."

When Leah got back to the office there was a single red rose waiting for her on her desk.

Thinking of you -JB

Was the note attached. She smiled and picked up the phone to call Jacob, holding the flower to her nose.

"I got your note and the rose, it's lovely Jake."

"Not as lovely as my girl though." Leah could hear his smile through the phone.

"I can't wait to see you later," She admitted, biting her lip as she remembered their make-out session the night before.

"Me too honey. You're all I can think about, literally. I'm driving myself nuts over here looking at cars when I really want to be looking at you."

Leah giggled like a school girl. Only Jacob Black could make her act so silly. "Well, I'll be counting down the hours til we can both do what we want."

"It's a date honey. See you soon." The husky promise in his voice made Leah tingle.

"Bye Jake."

Leah put her phone away, feeling all warm inside. She buzzed in her next patient and got back to the task of cleaning teeth with a huge smile on her face.

Despite having spent time with Jacob and his daughter before, Leah knew she shouldn't be nervous, but she was because she was also meeting Jake's father.

That evening she chose a simple pair of boyfriend jeans that hung low on her waist and a white long sleeved t-shirt with Chanel in gold lettering. With a pair of simple gold hoops and a pair of white canvas shoes, she felt like she could impress without being overdressed.

When she came home from work she'd seen about baking a whole chicken and a macaroni pie that was to win Nessie's favor. At Jake's she would do the salad and some green beans. Truthfully she wanted to spend time with the family, not cooking.

She packed up the car, being careful not to forget her mother's cookie recipe that she'd emailed earlier. Sue had been quick to ask Leah about her new love interest, if she was being careful. Leah of course shut it down, promising her mother to let her know how things went.

She arrived at the Black residence easy enough, the directions from Jake being simple and precise to follow. The house was small, likely three bedroom two bath, but it was clean and well kept. It was painted a sunny yellow with green and brown trim which added to its charm.

Jacob came out before Leah could pop the trunk and sprinted over, scooping her up in his arms for a hug. Leah squealed in surprise. "Jake! What are you doing?"

"Telling my girl hello, what does it look like?" he quickly planted a kiss to her lips before letting go, with a glance at the door where Nessie could appear at any moment.

"Your girl huh?" Leah teased, really liking the sound of that.

"Yeah, get used to it. You can't get rid of me now Uley."

Leah cringed and faltered for a moment before closing the trunk.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just…I think it's time to change my name back to Clearwater, whenever someone calls me Uley I feel a little sick to my stomach."

Jacob nodded with understanding. "Maybe you should keep it honey, just so you won't have to change it twice."

"What?" Leah asked as she followed him up the path to the door.

Jacob wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh you know what I mean. Just think about it."

It took Leah a moment before she fully grasped what Jacob was implying and it made the hair on her skin raise. Surely he couldn't mean?

"I'm not talking about next week or anything, relax, but if in a year's time you're still by my side, don't be surprised when I pop the question. That's all I'm saying."

He had the nerve to just go on about his task of unpacking the food as if he hadn't just promised to propose in a year. Leah would never get used to Jacob's inability to not be totally honest – or blindside her almost daily with his affections. And did he seriously NOT understand what taking it slow meant? Sam had been the complete opposite, saying little, expressing nothing, yet he too had been good at being charming when he needed to be.

"You're incorrigible," she finally said with a huff, already knowing it was pointless to reprimand Jacob for talking about marriage the day after they were officially a couple.

"You like it." He confirmed with a confident wink which prompted Leah to smile but roll her eyes at the same time.

"I hope you don't mind that I cooked already, I just didn't want to take away from our evening. I'll just need to steam the beans and chop the salad." She was unpacking her things at the kitchen counter, noting how small and cozy the room was with bright white cupboards and pale yellow walls.

"It was a good call, I want some time alone with you before you leave anyways." He rested his hands on her hips and leaned in to kiss Leah's neck. "You smell good honey. I think I know what I want for dinner instead."

Leah shivered violently as her nipples instantly hardened in response. Yes, he had the power to take her breath away when she least expected. He was good. Leah turned and looked at him, knowing there was hunger in her eyes. Jacob leaned in and gently sucked and bit her bottom lip before nuzzling her ear again.

"That was a line, by the way," he whispered before backing away with a satisfied smirk on his face. Leah chased him down with the dish towel and swatted him a few times as she giggled uncontrollably. "I warned you didn't I? I told you wouldn't know when it was a line!" he laughed in response to her attack.

"You snake!" Leah shot back.

"You fell right into my trap. I felt it when you shivered, Clearwater."

Leah blushed at how he used her maiden name and called her out on her horny shiver at the same time. This man was really impossible. And wonderful. Jacob made her feel wanted and beautiful and sexy and happy all at the same time. Yes, she didn't want to be scared of him, her feelings for him.

"Daddy?" Nessie was standing in the doorway, staring at the two of them.

"Hey Ness, look who's here, and she brought you mac n cheese and the recipe for cookies," Jacob said lovingly, holding his arms out for his daughter to join them. Leah would never tire of the adoration written all over his face.

"Hi Nessie, how are you sweetie, can I have a hug hello?" Leah bent low but the little girl walked right past her and into Jacob's arms.

"Ness, that wasn't very nice? Leah wanted to greet you." Jacob looked up at Leah, fear and worry in his eyes. Had they been seen being too friendly with one another? Leah knew they should have set boundaries until the child knew they were seeing each other. She'd been too careless and distracted by Jacob's affections.

"I'm not hungry," Nessie mumbled into her father's gray t-shirt.

"What? Course you are, we need to have dinner. Leah cooked for us. She came to bake cookies and meet Papa."

"I don't want to bake cookies with her! I want to bake cookies with Mommy!" Nessie screamed before bolting through the kitchen and down the hall.

Jacob grimaced and went to Leah, who was standing there in shock. "Lee, she does this sometimes. I promise it's not you. You didn't do anything wrong, she chooses the worst times to demand Bella's presence, that's all."

"I don't want to hurt her Jake. We don't know what she saw."

"I know honey, I know. I'll go talk to her, you can finish up dinner okay, just make yourself at home. I'll send Dad out to keep you company."

Leah nodded and accepted the warm hug and kiss that Jacob offered before he disappeared down the hall too. Moments later the sound of a squeaky wheel distracted Leah from the swirl of panicked thoughts rushing through her head.

"Good evening Miss Clearwater, welcome," Billy held out his hands to her and Leah went over and allowed him to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you Mr. Black, it's so nice to meet you."

"Call me Billy my dear, and it's nice to meet you too. My son can't stop talking about you, so now I can make up my mind for myself."

Leah blanched at the comment for a moment before going back to her beans on the stove. "Okay, well I hope I don't disappoint."

"No, I'm sure you won't he's said very nice things as has Nessie."

Leah sighed and shook her head. "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine, don't worry. The fact that you care makes me know already that you're good for my son."

Leah smiled. "I care about them both, not just him."

"Thank you, it's what Jacob needs. He's been alone for too long. Even when he was married, it wasn't a happy union. Bella never loved my son the way he deserved. She used his kind heart and took what she needed."

Leah nodded, having already figured as much. "I have no desire to be dishonest with Jacob."

"I hope not."

"I want to be happy, and I want to make him happy. You can trust me Billy. I don't want to hurt him, ever. The thought of that makes me sick to my stomach. He's been through so much…"

"He has, and I'm afraid it isn't over yet. He has a long battle ahead of him when Bella returns."

"I'll be here."

Leah couldn't imagine being anywhere else.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks again for the reviews! I am so happy that you are loving this fic as much as I am! We are over the halfway mark which sucks lol.**

 **After this chapter you will see just how much love there is between Jacob and little Ness.**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

TWELVE

"Nessie, honey, what was that all about? You invited Leah to come bake with you." Jacob entered his daughter's room and sat gently on the bed. He pushed his fingers through her curly reddish brown hair and sighed heavily. "Honey, look at me, look at Daddy and tell me what's wrong. I promise, I'm not mad."

Nessie red little face peeped out from under her pillow. "You were laughing and kissing Sethy's big sister," she accused with a pout.

Jacob scratched at his stubble and nodded. "I did. Why is that making my pumpkin mad?"

"You're not s'posed to."

"I'm not? How comes?" Jacob moved the pillow away and stretched himself out next to his princess slowly, hoping the bed wouldn't break under his weight. It had happened before.

"Mommy will be mad."

"Okay, she might be but Mommy has Edward now, remember?"

"I don't like Edward. He's not my Daddy, he can't come live with us."

"So you want only me and Mommy?"

Nessie's frown deepened as she nodded her head.

"Ness, Mommy and I are not married anymore. Mommy's not coming back to live here with me and Papa. She's going to live with Edward, he is her husband now. She loves him very much and she wants you to like him too. He's going to be part of our family soon." Jacob swallowed the lump of tears that was threatening to choke him as he did what he knew was best for his child. Nessie didn't deserve to be so confused, so angry about all the changes that were coming. But it was inevitable, and he had to find a way to make things easier for her.

"But why?" she asked, not surprisingly.

"Because things change. Mommy and I just couldn't be together anymore. We both still love you very much, you'll always be our big girl, but Mommy wants to be with Edward now…and I want to be with Leah."

"You do?" her green eyes widened with wonder.

"Yes, I do. Leah makes me so happy Nessie, she makes me smile and feel so good right in here." He pointed to his heart. "Just like you make me feel good in here too. She's special. And she just wants you to give her a chance to be part of our family too, okay?"

"Like Edward?"

"Yes honey. There's room for all of us, I promise. You just got two more people to love you and do whatever it takes to make you happy Ness, doesn't that sound great?"

"I don't want things to change Daddy."

"I know baby, neither did I at first. But you know what? Good things come with change, not just bad things. Daddy is finally happy again after being sad for so long with Mommy gone. Aren't you happy for me?"

Nessie nodded, turning her watery doe eyes on her father, an expression that always reminded him of Bella.

"Well, it's all because of you and Leah that I'm happy. I just want you to give her a chance okay? For me?"

"Okay Daddy, but can I have a baby brother?"

Jacob's eyes widened and he burst out in laughter, surprised and amused by how his daughter's mind worked. "Maybe one day honey. I'd like to give you a baby brother some day soon." He wanted a bigger family, and he wanted to give Leah the children she longed for. Jacob knew it was too soon to talk to Leah about it, but in a year's time, he hoped that she'd be open to having it all with him. He intended to be with her for the rest of his life. The gut feeling that she was The One had yet to go away.

"Okay. You can ask Leah. She still likes me, right Daddy?"

"Yes Nessie, she does. She's still waiting for you to bake cookies."

"Oh yeah!" Nessie promptly jumped off the bed and ran out the door.

Jacob took a moment to compose himself, pressing his eyes with his fingers to stop the burning. He was overwhelmed. Maybe it would be alright, maybe he could make Bella see that Nessie deserved to have two families instead of one. His daughter didn't seem to like the idea of Edward being around at all and he worried about it. Deciding to leave those worries for another day Jacob gathered his strength and walked back out to the kitchen where he found his daughter helping Leah set the table while Billy watched on with amusement. Nessie moods certainly changed like the wind, but tonight he was glad.

"Hey," Leah called over with a tentative smile. "Ready to eat?"

"I'm starved," Jacob rubbed his empty stomach and took his seat at the table, where Billy and Nessie were waiting.

Leah took off the apron and rubbed her palms nervously on her jeans, eyeing the one remaining seat at the table. It was where Bella usually sat. Jacob suddenly understood her hesitation. "Nessie, can Leah sit next to you sweetie?"

Nessie looked at the empty chair and then at her grandfather, who gave a nod of encouragement. "Okay."

"Thank you Ness," Leah said quietly smoothing her hand over the girl's red hair before taking the seat. She looked up and shot Billy a grateful smile before turning her gaze on Jacob. His heart felt full in that moment, to see them altogether, and he saw his future the way he wanted it to be.

Dinner went smoothly. Nessie ate quite a bit of Leah's pie with her chicken fingers and immediately after Leah was done, insisted they get to baking. Billy and Jacob were ordered to relax and they both decided to stay and watch the two girls do their thing. Billy's date with Julie had gone well and they talked about inviting her to join them soon for dinner as well.

After Nessie's bath time, Leah asked to read her a story. Jacob listened at the door out of sight while Leah read, allowing her voice to sooth his anxiety. She would make a wonderful mother someday. It would be a new experience for him, to have a partner who would genuinely love him and their family. He knew she wasn't there yet, but Jacob believed that Leah would fall in love with him eventually. He prayed on it regularly.

"Leah, are you going to be my Daddy's special friend like Julie and Papa?"

Jacob smiled at the question.

"Yeah, I am. I really like your Daddy, and you and Papa. You're all very special to me."

"Do you have kids too?"

"No, I don't. I live alone in a big house. I get very lonely when I'm there."

Jacob frowned. They'd never talked about that aspect of her life much.

"Can I come visit your house?"

"Of course you can! I'd love to show it to you."

"Do you have a backyard?"

"Yes, and lots of room for you to play."

"And my baby brother too?"

Jacob almost choked as laughter bubbled in his chest, he could only imagine the shock on Leah's face.

"Baby brother?" Leah clarified.

"Daddy said he'd give me one someday. He thinks that would be okay with you."

Jacob shook his head as he listened to his daughter practice the art of manipulation!

Leah sucked in a breath of air, definitely in shock. "He does, does he? Well, it would be okay with me, but we'll have to see okay?"

"Alright."

"Are you ready to go to sleep now?"

"Can you stroke my hair?"

"Of course sweetie, get comfy first, and close your eyes," Leah ordered.

Jacob smiled and tiptoed to the kitchen where he poured two glasses of wine and set them up over by the couch. He laid back and waited for Leah to join him.

He must have fallen asleep because the feel of fingertips tracing his jawline startled him awake.

"Hey," Leah whispered.

Jacob reached for her and settled her on his lap. "Sorry I must have dozed off. I poured you some wine."

"I see that, thank you." Leah reached and took a long sip before setting the glass back on the table and turning to face Jacob, her arms clasped around his neck. "So, what's this I hear about a baby brother?" her eyebrow raised challengingly.

"She asked for one and I said I'd try, that's all."

"But I get the impression that you and I are supposed to be giving it to her?"

"Maybe?" Jake answered playfully.

"Jaaaake…" Leah sighed, a sad look overcoming her face.

"Leah, I know it won't be til sometime in the future okay? I'm not rushing this I promise. But it's hard to tell her no. She wouldn't understand."

"I don't think either of you should get your hopes up. We don't know what the future holds."

"But what if that was something I wanted with you? Is that bad? I already made it clear that in a year's time I want to propose. I'm giving you time to get used to the idea."

"Jake I've never gotten pregnant. I can't promise that I can give you or her a baby. And who knows what will happen between now and a year? How could you possibly be so sure that we'll work out? We've only known each other, what, a month if that much? We JUST started dating Jacob, you promised you wouldn't do this," Leah growled in frustration and shook her head, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Hey, Lee. Look at me." He gently turned her chin to capture her gaze. "I'm sure about you. I don't need to date you for months or years to know how I feel. I felt it when we first met and I feel it now. You're it for me. I'm not trying to scare you away, Doc. I swear. I just can't help but be honest. I need you to trust that I'm here to stay. I trust you too. I know you can feel that we're right for each other. If I have to wait for you to get over Sam, I will, I am."

Leah said nothing, choosing instead to lay against his shoulder and snuggle against his body. For the first time since they made it official the night before Jacob worried about her lack of surety.

"Are you having second thoughts?" he whispered, the words burning his chest as he entertained the possibility that she was still deeply in love with her ex-husband.

Leah sat up and met his worried eyes. "No I'm not. And it's what scares me Jake. I need you to understand that I met Sam and fell in love with him almost immediately. I jumped right in and married him because I was so sure he was it for me, and then our marriage fell apart. As much as I want to blame Emily, Sam wasn't happy with me for a long time. We only spent time together at his business dinners and anything for show. I tried to make him happy but he just shut himself off from me. I don't want to make the same mistake again. I don't want to rush things and then we both get hurt. It's the last thing you need to happen in your life Jake. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then be with me Lee. If you don't want to hurt me, stop being scared and just let this happen. It's right, we're right. I promise. This isn't like it was with Sam or Bella, we're different and we want the same thing, don't we? I want to make a family with you, even if we never get pregnant, I want you here, with us. I don't want you to be alone. I want YOU."

Leah's eyes widened and softened, and then her lips were meeting his and Jacob was pulling her against him chest to chest, and they were falling into the couch. He gripped her butt and pressed his erection into her core, inciting a low mewl from her mouth. "Jake," she moaned. "Touch me."

It was an invitation he couldn't refuse. But not out here where they could be caught. Jacob pushed them both off of the couch, her legs wrapped around his waist as he quickly marched them to the bedroom, closed and locked the door. He lay Leah on his bed and just looked at her, memorizing the hooded, lustful look in her eye that was all for him. He felt sure that she wasn't thinking about another man in this moment. He quickly dropped his pants and pulled off his shirt, then crawled over her and kissed her lips again. Leah bucked beneath him, her hands sliding inside of his boxers to grab his ass, pressing him into her.

Jacob sat back and pushed his hands underneath her shirt, pulling it up and over her head when she didn't protest. She wore a white lacy bra and he bent over and gently pulled her nipple between his teeth. She gasped beneath him, and he repeated the action over and over until she couldn't stop wriggling with pleasure. Jacob unhooked the bra and took a moment to observe her round, perky breasts. "You're perfect," he whispered, palming them both and massaging them while his fingers worked her nipples.

"Jake, please," Leah begged.

"You want me?" He asked, before kissing her again. Leah nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want you too, so much. I'll never stop wanting you."

"Promise?" she asked, her eyes showing just how vulnerable his girl was, how much self-doubt she carried because of that bastard. But Jacob was glad that Sam messed up, or he'd never have Leah right now.

"Cross my heart." Jacob pulled back and reached for the button of her jeans and quickly pulled them down her long legs. He kissed his way back up to her panties, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin beneath his tongue and fingertips. She tasted like something to eat. Jacob hooked his thumbs into the satin and lace underwear and looked to Leah for permission. She bit her lip enticingly, not stopping him as he slowly pulled them down to her ankles and tossed them on the floor. His thumb found her clit, and Jacob slowly massaged her little nub of pleasure, knowing she was already wet for him.

"Please," she moaned again.

She needed release, she needed to come apart from his touch. She deserved to feel good for the first time in a long time Jacob was guessing. Gently prying Leah's legs open, he tenderly massaged her inner thighs before tasting her, lick by lick, suck by suck before finding a rhythm that had her clawing at his hair and trembling beneath him. It didn't take too long for him to coax her over the edge. As she submitted to the orgasm, Jacob slowly slid inside of her slippery warmth, stifling a moan at the sensation. It had been so long since he'd made love to a woman that he was sure he wouldn't last long.

They moved together, heads buried into each other's necks, Leah gripping the back of his hair as her legs wrapped around his waist. Jacob was sure he'd never felt this good before. Being inside of Leah was a whole new life experience. He didn't feel like he was hurting her, like with Bella. Leah was riding back just as fiercely, pressing him deeper and deeper as though she couldn't get enough of him. When he came Jacob could only fall to his side, his body felt like jelly, boneless and free.

"That was…" he tried speak but had to catch his breath.

Leah chuckled and burrowed into his side, placing gentle kisses on his shoulder. "Amazing."

Jacob pulled her closer, wrapping one leg across her so that Leah couldn't move.

"Jake, I can't stay. I can't be here in the morning, and if I sleep now I won't get back up."

"I don't want you to go," he murmured, as sleep was quickly pulling him under.

"Me either but I have to. I'm sorry."

Jacob felt her wiggling free of his body and forced himself to get off the bed. He pulled on his boxers and t-shirt and watched as she finished getting dressed. He went to the kitchen to pack up her pans as Leah used the bathroom, and emptied the glasses of wine they'd never finished. After packing her car, he pulled her in for a deep kiss that curled his toes and made his dick twitch for more.

"I had a great night," Leah whispered while burrowing against his chest.

"Me too honey. You're like a drug, you know that Doc?"

Leah chuckled, looking up and pulling at his cropped hair. "I think I miss your long hair."

"It grows fast don't worry baby."

She simpered and pecked his lips before climbing into her car. "Night, Black."

"Night, Clearwater. Text me when you get home okay?"

"I will."

Jacob watched tunil her car turned the corner and then went back inside, feeling totally satisfied for the first time in forever.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews! Luv you guys! This chapter is all fluff for you.**

 **I do not own Twilight**

THIRTEEN

Leah spent her half-day on Saturday in the office, but instead of joining the Blacks at the farmer's market, she went home to meet the realtor. She'd decided to go ahead with selling the house now, before she had second thoughts. Mrs. Kole seemed very nice, mid-thirties, African-American with a slight Caribbean accent. She had beautiful dreadlocks that were coiled in an elaborate style and her palazzo pants and white blouse were very becoming on her curvy frame. Leah liked her immediately as they walked through the house and chatted about how Ayanna would be showing the house to potential buyers during the day while Leah was at the office.

"Any rooms off limits? Kid's room maybe?"

"No, I don't have children. Everywhere is open, but my room does have a bit of jewelry and valuables like that, should I move them?"

"Yes, definitely remove anything that's has high value. I usually keep my eye on everyone but sometimes people do show up out of the blue without an appointment and the place fills up. Some people are just nosy to see what inside a house looks like."

"Alright," Leah chuckled. "I'll definitely carry everything down to the bank then." Sam had always bought her expensive jewelry in addition to insisting that she always have new and expensive clothing and accessories. Leah knew that being with Jacob meant that she'd hardly have need for most of her jewelry and she had no problem putting it away in her safety deposit box. Leah was looking forward to a simpler life, one where jeans and t-shirts were enough for a day with family. She even thought about selling the Mercedes and getting something more casual, but Leah suspected that Jacob would definitely object to that one. The thought made her smile. She missed him. Their night together earlier in the week had been perfect and she was toying with the idea of inviting him over to hers for dinner and time alone.

"Alright then, well, Monday we'll be ready to begin. I already have six appointments for next week, and I have a good feeling about this. You have a lovely home Leah, I'm sure we'll get an offer soon."

"I hope so. What about a house for me?"

"Well, I'm still drawing up a list of potentials. A few of my ideas have been sold so hopefully next week we can start looking around. I'll email you the times and see what you can schedule."

"Anything after three works. I don't want the business to suffer. This time of year tends to be busy."

"No problem. We'll be in touch, have a great day!"

"Bye Ayanna, thank you." Leah handed her the set of spare keys, Sam's old keys and walked her to the door. Her phone rang then and Leah smiled as she saw Jacob's face on the screen. "Hey!"

"Hi honey, are you done?"

"Yeah, just finished actually."

"What are you up to now?"

"Well, I have a few things to pack up and take down to the bank on Monday. But nothing that can't wait."

"Well, we're thinking of grabbing something to eat at the diner? Wanna meet us there?"

Leah smiled. "How about you come over? Grab some burgers and buns on the way and we'll barbeque."

"Really? That sounds great Lee, but what about the weather?"

"I've got an awning; it will be fine."

"Alright. See you soon then."

"I'll send you my location."

"Sure."

What Jacob didn't know was that she had a full service outdoor grill and bar. Their house was built for entertaining which Sam did a lot of in the first years of their marriage. After texting Seth that he should stop in for food, Leah dashed off to the kitchen and started pulling out ingredients for potato salad. She had beer in the garage fridge left over from Sam that she'd get Jacob to bring out to the backyard. She pulled out all the condiments and set them up on a tray, then got plates and utensils, bowls and whatever Jacob would need for the grill. She quickly put on water to boil for both macaroni and potatoes. She quickly grated the cheese, then a thought hit her, she could invite her mother.

"Siri, call Mom," Leah told her phone.

"Hi Lee."

"Hey, what are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing really. Why?"

"Want to come over? Jacob is bringing his family for barbeque, and I think it's time you met them."

"Oh, so things are getting serious then?"

Leah smiled. "Yeah, they are…he…wants to get married in a year."

"What? Already!? Why are you discussing marriage already Leah!"

"Yeah, I know it's crazy, but…well. We're just… things are going well for us and he's the optimistic type. It's just a plan Mom, it's not happening now."

"And do you feel the same way?"

"I know that in a year If we're still together…and he asks me…I'll say yes."

"Oh honey, you and Sam married so quickly and look at what happened. I thought you'd be more careful, you only just got divorced."

"After you meet them today, tell me what you really think Mom okay? I'm asking you to see for yourself. Jacob and I are happy and they're becoming my family. Seth is already so close to them, you need to understand that it's happening. I want your approval, but I don't need it."

"Leah Clearwater, just calm down. I hope Jacob knows what a hot temper you've got on you."

"He can handle it."

Sue chuckled. "I'm sure. Need me to bring anything?"

"Uh, some kind of side dish I guess? We're doing burgers and I'm making potato salad and mac n cheese."

"Okay, hmmm. I'll whip up something and be over shortly to help you finish up."

"Thanks Mom, this really means a lot to me."

"I understand honey. And I'll always support you Lee, I just have my own opinions."

Leah smiled and ended the call, turning back to preparing the food. The rowdy bunch arrived almost two hours later. Jacob had somehow managed to triple the guest list, bringing along his "pack." Leah laughed as Paul, Embry, Collin, Brady and Jared and his family all flowed into the house with Seth. She finally met Kim and her two kids, Daniel and Joanna. Nessie was over the moon with excitement and Leah told her which bedroom upstairs they could play in. Billy had brought along Julie and Leah told him they could use the den which was easily accessible to his wheelchair.

"Sorry, but I was with the guys and when they heard I was stopping by they invited themselves," Seth said sheepishly after kissing his sister's cheek.

"I just hope we have enough food!" Leah chuckled. "They are more than welcome here, we can think of it as one last hoo-rah before the house is sold."

"You're selling?" Seth asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I want to get something smaller, closer to Jacob maybe?"

"I get it, but it kinda sucks. There's just so much room here for all of us," he mused.

Leah knew he was right, but shook off the nostalgia of the place.

When Jacob came back in, after checking out the grill with Paul and Jared, he grabbed Leah around the waist and pressed kisses to her neck. "Jacob Black! We have company!"

"I don't care, let them see," he murmured.

Leah gave up and turned to face him, leaning up so that he would kiss her. "I missed you," she whispered.

"Not as much as I missed you honey. Sorry about the crowd but I brought extra food so don't stress about it."

"I won't I like that it's now a party. There're beers in the fridge in the garage. I'll get Seth to bring them out to the bar." It had been so long since Leah had entertained guests and she fell back into her old role easily.

"There's plenty of alcohol already, the guys have already raided the cupboards out there."

Leah smiled at how easily everyone had made themselves at home.

"This is great," Jacob mused, rocking her gently as they cuddled.

"What?"

"Having my whole family together."

Leah looked up into his eyes and shook her head teasingly. "What am I going to do with you? You're like a bull you know that? You just charge forward no matter what Jacob Black, nothing I say goes into that brain of yours."

"No, it does. But I know what I want and what I need, it's that simple Leah. You complete the puzzle, can't you see that?"

She sighed and rested her head against his chest while he held her close and gently rocked them. She could see it. She definitely could.

"Oh, hello?"

Sue Clearwater's amused voice broke their moment and Leah turned sheepishly to her mother who had just come in the kitchen, her hands full with bags.

"Hey Mom, where were you! I thought you'd get here before them."

"Well I stopped for a couple pies at the diner and got to talking with Sally."

"Let me take those. Nice to meet you Mrs. Clearwater, I'm Jacob Black." Jacob took the bags from Sue and rested them on the counter before offering his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Jacob."

"I can see where Leah gets her amazing good looks from, you're like an older sister," Jake complimented with a grin.

"Oh hush!" Sue swatted him with a blush and a smile.

"Just stating facts Ma'am."

Leah grinned and hugged Jacob around his waist. "Well the guest list grew, Seth's entire soccer group is here, and Jacob's father and his girlfriend."

"Oh wow, a full house then, that's nice." Sue looked around and nodded. "I'll just help you first before meeting them all."

Leah could tell her mother was tensing up, or maybe disapproving, she didn't really want to know. "Hey Jake, could you tell Seth Mom's here?" If one person could reassure Sue that everything was fine, it was her beloved "baby boy."

"Sure honey."

Leah watched him leave with a smile before getting back to the pie.

"Well, he's very…friendly."

Leah rolled her eyes. "He is."

"Leah, are you sure about this?"

"Not this again! Mom! I didn't invite you here for a lecture. I told you to just come and see for yourself, then pass your judgment, you haven't even been here for ten minutes!"

"I know but I walk in and it's to find you looking all wrapped up in puppy love. Leah, you're falling for him and it's way too fast!"

"You know what? I don't care. I'm happy."

"Mom, leave her alone," Seth suddenly stepped in. "Jacob's not a bad guy, he worships the ground Leah walks on, so just give him a break."

"Sethy, honey, they just met!"

"Well I've known him for a few years and I vouch for him. He's the most loyal and generous person you'll ever meet. After Sam, he's a step up into a whole other level for Leah."

Leah shot her brother a grateful smile as she slipped the macaroni pie into the oven and pulled the potatoes out of the fridge, they were cool enough to be dressed.

"I guess time will tell then," Sue concluded, her lips pursed with disapproval that both her children were siding against her.

"Come on Mom, let's get you a glass of wine and I'll introduce you to Billy and Julie."

By nightfall the kids were puckered out and the guys ready to get going. They were hitting the club later and needed to rest for a while. Kim and Leah spent time chatting and cleaning up the kitchen while Sue volunteered to drop Julie and Billy home. She and the older couple had thankfully hit it off and Leah prayed that it meant that her mother would relax about the whole thing.

Soon there was just Jacob left behind. Kim had taken Nessie for a sleep over, knowing that the girl's father deserved to have a night to himself for once.

Leah drew them a bath, throwing in scented oils and salts. She lit a few candles and put on some Miles Davis on the Bose system in the master suite.

She found Jacob sprawled on the bed, asleep and smiled at the sight of him. She crawled over and kissed him awake, smiling as he moaned in arousal and cupped her ass.

"Come take a bath with me," Leah said while sucking his bottom lip.

"Bath?"

"Yeah. I think you can fit in the tub," she chuckled.

"Shit, I'll make myself fit." Jacob grumbled, pulling them both up and off of the bed.

Together they entered the bathroom and closed the door, taking the time to divest each other of their clothing. But things got heated very quickly and before they could even touch the hot water, Jacob had Leah up on top of the counter, her legs spread for him as he plunged deep inside or her.

"Oh God Jake!" She cried. Finally, they had an empty house where she could express just how much she enjoyed having him inside her. Their first time she'd forced herself to hold back, knowing Billy and Nessie were right next door. But tonight she planned to give him her all.

Jacob silenced her cries with his tongue, his hands devouring her nipples as he continued to drive her towards orgasm. "You feel so good baby," he murmured before biting her lip.

"Harder!" Leah demanded, as she felt herself nearing release. He was hitting just the right spot and he just couldn't stop or she'd die.

When her legs started to tremble, Jacob held her steady as he staggered his thrusts, letting her ride the wave to satisfaction. He came soon after, falling against her, pinning her against the mirrored wall. "Fuck Lee," he groaned in satisfaction, his hands gripping her thighs as he shuddered. Her hands coiled around him and pressed him closer.

After a few minutes of recuperation, Leah suggested they finally take that bath. Jacob picked her up bridal style and deposited her slowly into the water, sliding in just behind her. She leaned back and enjoyed the feel of him running his hands over her body, brushing her sensitive nipples and between her thighs.

"This is amazing. I've never done anything like this before," Jacob lamented as they both lay back in the heat of the water.

"Really? Taking a bath was my weekly ritual, but I haven't in a long time."

"You and uh…Sam?" Jacob asked quietly.

Leah turned and shook her head. "No. We haven't done anything intimate in a long time either. He stopped wanting me and I stopped trying I guess. When I found out about Emily it made sense. He was being faithful to her instead of his own wife."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. But, it doesn't matter anymore."

"How did you meet Sam?" Jacob asked, his huge hands now massaging her shoulders as she explored the hard muscles of his legs.

Leah sighed and thought back to the first day. "I was a hostess at a restaurant while studying medicine. Sam came to dinner with a client one night and we spent the entire time sneaking glances and smiles at each other. When I was done work he was waiting in the car park, asked to drive me home. I was barely twenty, he was twenty-six. We started dated and I was sure I loved him by our third date. We were married in six months. He was always really good at his job and I admired him. I felt so fortunate that he came along. I felt like he'd saved me."

"From what?" Jacob asked, his voice tender and hoarse.

"From money problems, from worrying about finishing school…everything. He set up my practice and funneled his clients to me. He gave me my career, I guess." She couldn't stop the tears from burning her eyes as she remembered the early years of her marriage and quickly blinked them away.

"He gave you lots of things but not what you really needed Lee. Not what you deserved."

"I know…" Leah nodded against his chest.

"So, is that why you're going to sell this place? Because it's too much of him?" Jacob continued to question.

"Shouldn't I? It was Sam's house. He loved it. He picked it and remodeled it. I just want to move on." Leah had always thought it was one big, giant man cave, but it had never bothered her.

"I don't blame him it's pretty nice. It's got a lot of room for a big family and the outside set up is dope. The guys really had a good time."

"And did you enjoy it too?"

"Yeah the grill was pretty decent and that big screen in the den?" he whistled in approval.

Leah was confused. "So it doesn't bother you that it was Sam's?"

Jacob shrugged, "Not really. I didn't think about him at all to be honest."

"So you think I shouldn't sell?"

"I think you should do what you want to do. But don't sell it because you think I won't like coming here. I do."

"You just keep surprising me. I never know what to expect with you Jacob."

"Leah, I'll be happy wherever you are, but…this place has got a lot of perks. Dad likes the den too. There's a pool and bar for Nessie and the guys…there's this tub for us….hell, we've got the whole floor up here with no one to hear us. There's space. I'm just saying….it's a hell of a lot nicer than where I live. I actually fit into every room and in the bed and on the sofa," He chuckled. "I guess I just feel like an adult right now. Like, I don't have to worry about who needs to come use the bathroom or the walls being too thin, it's a good feeling."

"So you're saying you want to move in?" Leah's heart was thumping wildly as she listened to Jacob go on about the house.

"No no no Lee, wait. Stop. I'm sorry. That's not what I was trying to say, I just got carried away for a second. I meant that we'd enjoy visiting, spending time with you, I'm not pushing that responsibility on you. I'm not trying to encroach on your space. I just like your house okay? That's it, I promise I'm not rushing to move in together. I always wanted a bigger place, it's just inspiring, maybe one day, yuh know?"

Leah nodded, biting her lip. Maybe she shouldn't sell if it meant so much to him. She liked that everyone felt at home here. Nessie had already claimed one of the bedrooms and asked to sleep over. Maybe Leah needed to give it some time…but she'd already set things up with the realtor to start showing the house. Leah was at a loss for what to do.

Half an hour later, they'd showered and were wrapped in fluffy bathrobes. Luckily Leah had a new one that Sam had never worn which Jacob happily accepted. Naturally it was too short for him but he didn't care, he was content. Leah enjoyed watching him relax. It was his first time to adult, to be a man rather than a father or son and she was happy to give this little luxury to him.

She brought up slices of fruit, cheese, crackers and a red wine for them to share on the rug while watching a movie.

"I'm second-guessing having more kids if it means we'll never get to do stuff like this again."

Leah slapped him and rolled her eyes. "You forget I have a mother. She'll gladly take them once a month at least, so don't worry."

Jacob looked over, his expression smug yet teasing. "What?" Leah asked.

"You didn't try to stop me from thinking of the future."

She shrugged and leaned over for a kiss. "Maybe I see it too."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! It truly warms my heart to hear from you readers! I'm travelling tomorrow so the next chapter may be a bit late. Will try to post in the night or early morning if I can.**

 **So this is one of my favorite chapters for Jake and Leah, it's short and sweet. I call it the Cucumber chapter. :)**

 **I do not own Twilight! But I love me some pack.**

FOURTEEN

For her parents' wedding anniversary Leah made a date for manicures and massages, a girl's day out with her mother. Jacob was taking Nessie to the zoo on a playdate with friends from school. He'd really wanted her to come but this felt more important for Leah to commit to. Her mother often got sad at this time of year and Leah didn't want that.

"So things with Jacob are still going well?" Sue asked, as their feet were being scrubbed by two Vietnamese women who themselves were very quietly chattering away in their native tongue.

"Yes Mom. I can't deny, he's been wonderful. I don't think Sam ever made me THIS happy before. Honestly, nothing gets to me anymore. I swear his sunshine attitude is starting to rub off." The only thing that got Jacob upset, that Leah could see, was talking about Bella.

"You're beaming Lee. I can see that you really mean it. As much as I worry that things are moving too fast, I'm happy for you. Maybe I should find myself a younger man too."

Leah laughed and swatted her mother. "Ask Sethy if he's got a friend – a doctor friend."

Sue shivered in disgust. "I take that back."

"But seriously though Mom. It's been so long, too long. Daddy would never begrudge you finding happiness again. Don't you want to go on a date? Have someone hold you at night?"

Sue sighed and nodded. "I do sometimes, and then sometimes I remember how it felt to do those things with Harry and I can't imagine replacing him. I still know what he feels like, even after all this time. It's hard to move past even when I think I want to."

"Oh Mom," Leah whispered, reaching out and clutching her mother's fingers. "I'm sorry. I can't imagine how that feels."

"I hope you never have to either. But don't think I'm sad all the time. It's just days like these that are hard. I remember so many anniversaries, it's hard not to miss him."

"I miss him too, all the time. I remember his laugh, his smile, the way he talked. I carry him with me always. Jacob feels the same way about his mother. He tries to hold on to those little things."

"When did she die?"

"When he was nine. Car accident."

"Oh no, poor boy."

"Yeah…I admire him so much for how he's cared for his father all these years, since he was a young teenager. And then to become a father and a husband at seventeen? He's spent his whole life taking care of others."

"Wow. That is very commendable, shows so much about his personality – he's dependable. And the Black men are chiefs right? So that means that they're made of tough stock. That's the kind of man to settle down with."

Leah smiled at her mother, feeling as though she'd finally gained genuine approval.

Leah made good on her promise to take Donna out to meet Jacob and a suitable friend. She arranged dinner at her favorite Indian restaurant, a reservation for four. Embry was the lucky guy. He was the only one of Jacob's friends old enough to even be considered – he was twenty-five. Donna didn't seem to mind the age gap. "Hell, if you're cool with it, so am I!" was her response when Leah told her.

Leah was nervous for some reason. She took great care in choosing her clothing, settling on a forest green halter top pantsuit that dipped dangerously low in the front and had no back to speak of. The pant fit her bottom snug like a bug in a rug and then gradually flared to the ankles. She wore gold heels to match and her usual gold accessories. She was still getting used to the absence of her wedding bands, opting to wear another ring on her middle finger instead to satisfy her nervous habit of twisting her rings.

When Jacob arrived he whistled and shook his head. "Are you sure you can leave home like that?" He asked, slowly walking a circle around her. He himself was dressed in a navy button up shirt with dark khaki slacks and brown suede shoes which were a gift from Leah's most recent trip to the mall. She'd found herself picking up things here and there that she knew would look great on him, Nessie or Billy. Her next attempt would be to buy him a nice sports coat or something more semiformal for nights out like this, but realistically, Leah knew it would have to be custom-made, and getting Jacob to agree to that wouldn't be easy. He was large and his temperature naturally ran warm, so he preferred never to be over-dressed for personal comfort. He was simply a casual guy.

"Why wouldn't I?" Leah looked down at herself, confused.

"Leah, how do you expect me to keep my hands off of you let alone conduct adult dinner conversation? You can't be serious." Jacob snorted, holding his hands out to her in a helpless gesture.

She guffawed, shaking her head, expecting him to laugh along with his joke, but no. Jacob was still checking her out, and he seemed to be dead serious.

"I'll wear a shawl if that will help," she said smugly, adding an extra sway to her hips as she dipped into the hall closet for a Hermes.

"Oh hell no." Jacob yanked the scarf away and threw it back into the closet, not even bothering to hang it up.

"Hey! That's expensive!" Leah swatted his arm.

"So will my doctor bill be if I keep looking at you. I'm going to have a coronary episode." Jacob growled into her neck, pulling her against his chest where she could feel his erection against her bottom. The heels gave her an added height so they were perfectly fitted together standing up.

She gyrated a little, causing him to growl again. "I promise I'll give you a little special viewing when we get home."

Nessie was with Kim tonight so Jacob would be sleeping over again. They tried to make it happen at least once a week.

"We should cancel, let them go on the date without us. Embry is a big boy, he can handle himself, promise. I on the other hand, am dying here." He rubbed his rock-hard cock against her again. Leah stifled a groan, mustering her will to deny him what they both now wanted.

She pulled away and grabbed her coat. "No thanks, Donna will kill me if I ditch her. Come on, be a good boy and you'll get your reward later."

"When I say 'cucumber' that means it's time to go, no questions asked, no delays," Jacob warned as he followed Leah out into the garage, to the Mercedes.

Leah laughed at his choice of code word and slid into the passenger's side. Jacob loved driving her baby and she loved watching him enjoy it.

When they pulled up to the restaurant, Jacob secured his hand around her waist as they walked inside. Leah knew he was being territorial and didn't fail to notice the few looks of awe that did happen to come her way.

"Women are looking at you too you know?" She told him, hoping he'd relax.

"Yeah but they won't be so bold. I'm out of your league, these rich old men won't hesitate to throw play your way," Jacob grumbled as he adjusted his large frame in the seat.

" _Ja-cob_ ," Leah scolded. They'd had this discussion before. "We're evenly matched, don't you dare start that again." She leaned over and kissed his lips, then gently rubbed them to remove excess lipstick she knew wasn't there. That was for the benefit of all the people who couldn't mind their own business.

Jacob smiled and looked her warmly in the eyes, making Leah tingle with adoration. "I'll happily delude myself to think that since you are so determined to; you know that honey."

Leah rolled her eyes and shook her head at her man. "You're incorrigible."

"So you tell me."

Not long after, the other parties arrived and introductions went smoothly. The group of four started off with drinks and appetizers of samosas and phlourie balls with tangy dipping sauces. Jacob discovered that he loved Indian food and Leah promised to bring him back soon. She used to come to the place with Sam for her birthday and it felt strange coming without him, but also refreshing. Their dinners had never been this loud or fun.

Donna was always the life of the party wherever she went, and tonight was no different. She and Embry seemed to hit it off and were both matching each other with stories about Leah and Jacob. Donna and Leah really didn't go out much but there were enough stories from the office and gym for Donna to share. Most of them Leah didn't even remember – and most involved Leah telling off some guy or the other.

They were enjoying the main course of curried meats, roti, basmati rice and seasoned vegetables when Emily walked up to Leah at the table.

"Leah, hi." She said with a wide smile. The little scar on her right cheek shimmered under the light above. She'd gotten attacked by a dog when they were little.

"Hello…Emily, fancy seeing you here at my favorite restaurant," Leah answered coldly, marking her territory. Jacob looked up in surprise, wiping his mouth and instantly reaching his hand around the back of Leah's chair in a show of solidarity.

"Yes well, Sam introduced me to the place, turns out I love it too."

"Oh, what a surprise!" Leah deadpanned. Her cousin seemed to want everything that Leah considered _hers._

"I'm just here with a couple of friends, Sam is away on business, you know how it goes," Emily continued. Leah knew that she wasn't trying to rub salt in her wounds. She was just showing off a little for herself. Emily was simple-minded and had come from nothing basically, and with Sam, Leah was sure she was living a life she'd never imagined could be hers. Leah had often wondered if that was why her cousin had no qualms taking her husband, or if she truly loved Sam. Maybe Emily just wanted to move up in the world by any means necessary, Leah figured.

Tonight she was dressed in a short and tight silver dress and heels which were nice and clearly expensive, but Leah didn't find the ensemble to suit her cousin's homely personality – or figure. It either had to be that Sam was trying to shape Emily into someone she could never be or Emily herself was trying her best to imitate Leah's style. It just screamed pathetic.

"Yeah I do know, and I don't miss it. So how's that going anyway? I hope you've found something to take up your time in his frequent absence?" With no degree Leah had to wonder what Emily did all day.

Emily rolled her eyes and smirked. "I'm doing just fine thank you. I've got a lot on my plate these days with charitable work and taking care of Sam. Anyhoo, I won't keep you from your dinner. I just wanted to say hi since we're both here and all. It would be rude not to speak, we are family."

Leah snorted. "No no Emily. We stopped being family the moment you ruined mine. But have a nice life." _An imitation life_ , she almost added.

Jacob cupped Leah's shoulder and pulled her a little to him so that he could kiss her on the temple, his eyes never leaving the woman who was walking away from them. "You okay honey?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Leah took a deep breath then downed the rest of her wine. "Order me another, will you?"

"So, we finally get to put a face to that heartless bitch," Donna groused, her eyes shooting daggers across the room to where Leah figured Emily was sitting.

"She's got nothing on you, Leah." Embry offered.

"Thanks guys but I really don't want to talk about her – please," Leah requested, tight-lipped.

"Sure," Donna and Embry both answered, and turned back to their food.

Leah felt like her night was ruined and there was only one person who could turn it around and make her forget about her thief of a cousin. Only Jacob made her life happy and better than it had been with Sam; and right now, she needed him to show her just how much that was true.

"Cucumber," she whispered to her lover, not more than twenty minutes later.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for all your kind reviews. Sorry I missed a couple days while settling in on vacation in Barbados. It's been great to see my family after so many years.

I do not own Twilight.

FIFTEEN

Thanksgiving came quickly it seemed. Leah was so excited to host dinner at the house. They weren't celebrating the holiday as that was quite blasphemous to them, but rather, it was Billy's sixtieth birthday. She'd ended up cancelling the sale because it didn't feel like the right time. If she was honest with herself, if they did get married, she and Jacob would probably buy a new place together. She could wait until that happened. Ayanna had been disappointed, but Leah still paid her for her time.

Sue had come over to help cook all day. The house spelled like cinnamon due to the pies and special scented candles through the house. The place was toasty warm and Leah's heart felt so full. Nessie was putting together a puzzle with Billy and Julie in the living room, while Jacob, Embry and Seth were watching a game on the television in the den, shouting loudly at the jumbo screen. Jared, Kim and the kids had chosen to go back to the Reservation for the holiday break. Jacob had wanted to go too but it had been decided that the Blacks would go up for Christmas instead so that they could stay for longer. Leah was closing the practice early so she could go too, and Seth. Sue had decided to take a trip to the Makah to see her sister instead of coming with them. She hadn't said anything about Emily and Sam going too and Leah didn't want to hear about iit either.

Nessie had helped with the cake earlier that morning, so after dinner, which was fully enjoyed by all, she and Leah placed the 60 candle in the center along with a sparkler and together, carried the plate out to the table. Sue had poured the coffee and set up the ice cream and plates. Together they sang happy birthday which brought tears to Billy's eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered. "It's been a long, hard road. So many things have happened that were hard to accept, so many times I wanted to give up on life, but I'm grateful that I didn't. I'm thankful to have you all in my life, giving me the push to keep living. I have so much to live for now and I just pray for many more years to see this family grow. I love you all so much."

Jacob went over and literally collapsed over his father as he held him fiercely tight and whispered quietly to him. Leah couldn't help but shed a few tears as did Julie, while Sue smiled on alongside Seth and Embry. Little Nessie, feeling left out, forced her way between the two men and crawled onto her Papa's lap. The three held onto each other for a while before Jacob finally pulled away, his eyes red.

"You okay?" Leah mouthed to him. He nodded and came over to her, pulling her to the kitchen where they could be alone. Jacob leaned over and eagerly pressed his lips to Leah's. His warmth immediately engulfed her, and her skin tingled from head to toe, as it always did whenever he touched her.

"Thank you for this Lee, it means a lot," his breath tickled her cheek as he pressed her closer.

"Of course Jake, you know you don't have to thank me. We all deserved a little celebration."

He shook his head and took a deep breath, pulling away. "No I DO have to thank you. I know I've rushed things between us, basically forced myself and my family and my issues on you. And you've been so good to me, to us Lee. I just need you to know how much I appreciate you and all that you bring into my life. You mean the world to me Clearwater, I hope you really get that."

Leah was overwhelmed by his sudden little speech of gratitude, especially the earnest affection pouring from his brown eyes. Jacob was such an emotional being, she was still getting used to how he wore his heart on his sleeve. It was becoming easier to trust that he was being honest though, as he'd never given her a reason to doubt his affections were genuine thus far. Finally, in response to his words she nodded and cupped his cheek with one hand. "It's true, I was hesitant to let things go this far so soon. But Jake you're good for me. You've made starting over much easier, I don't know where I'd be without you after Sam-" Leah shook her head, not wanting to go down that road. Talking about their exes was never anything but a downer to the mood.

Jacob pulled her back to his chest again, folding Leah into the safety of his arms. "I know honey." He held on for a little longer before Nessie's voice called out for him to come have some of her cake.

Leah giggled and gestured to the dining room. "We DID slave over that cake for four hours, so you better have a big slice, Mr. Black."

"Only if you'll feed it to me," Jacob teased, lightly nibbling Leah's earlobe.

Leah rolled her eyes with a smile, and led the way back to the others. Unable to let her go just yet, Jacob pulled her to sit on his lap at the table where Julie and Sue were serving the birthday cake and ice-cream. Poor Billy couldn't actually have any cake but Leah had found a small tub of ice-cream for diabetics that he enjoyed.

"The cake is delicious Nessie, you must give me your recipe," Sue said to the little girl who giggled and blushed at the compliment.

"She's gotten quite good, I think we have a budding baker on our hands," Leah added with an encouraging smile.

"I'm going to make a cake for my Mommy," Nessie declared.

The sound of eating lulled for a brief moment before Leah said "And I'm sure she'll enjoy every bite of it sweetie." Nessie beamed contently and continued to eat her dessert.

Time was drawing nearer to the switch over – in a matter of weeks. Jacob had heard from Bella, who'd be back in town at the beginning of December to set up Nessie's room at Edward's house. He'd been on edge as to be expected and Leah had been trying her hardest to be whatever he needed – whether he needed her to just lay with him and stroke his hair as he sulked or needed to make love hard and fast to release his frustrations. Leah tried her best to be there. It was heartbreaking watching him unravel. She understood that the moment they shared in the kitchen was in relation to the difficult time he was going through.

She'd recommended getting a lawyer now and finding out his options, but Jacob had decided to wait until he saw Bella face to face. He didn't want to jump the gun. He worried that if she found out it would only push her to take full custody. She and Edward were Nessie's true parents and he felt like there was nothing he could do but beg for visitation rights.

They'd talked about it. Jacob would ask for one weekend a month and three days a week where he would pick Nessie up from school, give her dinner and bring her home, just so he'd have a chance to see her regularly. All they could do was hope that the Masens would agree. It was best for Nessie, at least until she got older and more used to Edward as her father. If they didn't agree, he was willing to let Leah contact lawyer.

It was now the first week of December. Leah was cleaning a patient's teeth when her phone rang. She pressed her Bluetooth connection and answered. "Hello?"

"Lee, it's me."

"Hi Jake." Her face immediately broke into a smile.

"Bella came to see me today."

Leah almost ran the buffer into Mr. Finnigan's nose. She quickly composed herself and cleared her throat. "Oh, so she's back? How did that go then?"

"Not good. I need to see you honey. Can I come over tonight?"

"Of course you can Jacob, I should be home by five, I'll bring dinner."

"Alright, bye."

He hung up abruptly and Leah tried not to take it personally. They were out of time now, and she knew that Jacob would be testy over the next few weeks, or until things got settled. Clearly things hadn't gone well. She would just have to prepare herself for his mood when she got home. She'd given him a key to the house so he could come and go as he needed. He never really came once she wasn't home though.

Leah couldn't think about anything but what he'd said for the rest of the afternoon. It couldn't be good and Jacob was sure to lose his cool if Bella threatened him. She practically ran out of the office when the last patient was gone and drove to her favorite Chinese place for take-out. When she pulled up Jacob's truck was there already. At the door Leah slipped off her heels, dumped her bag and walked through the house. She placed the food in the kitchen and called out for Jacob. She found him in the den, nursing a beer, just sitting and staring in the dark.

"Jacob?" she called to him again. He looked up, his eyes blood-shot. "Oh Jake." Leah went to him and positioned herself on his lap, her legs on either side. She pulled his face up forcing him to look at her. "Tell me what happened."

"They want to move to Canada."

Leah gasped, having not expected that at all. "But I thought you said she was going to fix up Nessie's room here and all of that?"

"They're not leaving just yet, but by summer they'll be gone."

"Okay, but six months gives you time. We still have time to prepare her for the change. If you share custody from now as planned it won't be such a shock when summer comes."

"What? What the fuck Leah?" Jacob snapped. Leah jumped at his aggressive tone. She quickly shuffled off of his lap and sat on the couch. "You think I should let her take my daughter? I can't let them do that!" he roared.

"But do you really have a choice? You know she'll take you to court and we can try to fight this but it will be a mess!"

"So you want her gone? Huh? You think it's what Nessie would want? She'll be miserable without us! She needs me and Dad. I thought you were on my side! You wanted me to go to court Leah!"

"Of course I want her to stay here Jacob! But if the Masens want to move that changes things. If you try to stop them I don't think it will work. Visitation is your only option Jacob, what you're talking about is full custody which is totally different! They won't lose that fight. I know it will be hard at first but you'll be alright. You can see her for summer or Christmas holidays, you can go spend a weekend there." Leah knew what she was saying was hard to hear, and she hated to be the one to say this to Jacob, but she just didn't see how he could stop Bella and Edward from taking Nessie out of the country. They were her parents by blood and they were well off, there would be no reason for a court to deny them their child. It would be a battle Jake was likely to lose and in the end he'd been devastated.

"It's not the same! She is MINE and HE doesn't get the right to swoop down with all his millions and take MY baby away from ME!" Jacob threw his bottle against the wall where it shattered and sent glass flying all over the place. Leah yelped as the glass rained on them and a shard managed to lodge itself into her cheek.

Jacob froze, realizing what he'd done and dropped to his denim-clad knees. "Fuck Leah I'm sorry! I'm sorry honey! Let me see it," he tried to get a good look but she backed away, not wanting him to touch her. Leah couldn't tell if he was drunk or just really messed up in his head right now. But he'd thrown a bottle against the wall which was uncalled for and she couldn't believe it. Was this what he was like when he got angry? Could her sweet, loving Jacob have a dangerous side? She didn't want to accept what had happened right in front of her eyes.

"Lee, you're shaking," Jacob said, his voice soft, his eyes pleading. "Let me take you to the bathroom and get this cleaned up, you're not wearing any shoes."

Leah shook her head in disbelief. "You…you _hurt_ me," she sobbed, still in shock.

"I didn't mean to Lee, you gotta believe me. I'd never hurt you! I'm so sorry. I just felt so much rage I just didn't think. But please let me set this right, let me make sure you're okay. I'm SO sorry!" Jacob ran his hands along her shoulders, trying to get her to focus on his face.

Leah nodded, knowing that she couldn't walk across the floor herself. She allowed Jacob to carry her out of the room, but forced him to put her down the second they were all clear. "I can do it myself," she snapped, getting a hold of herself. "Just go, Jake. I don't want to talk to you right now. I _can't."_ She needed a chance to clear her head.

Jacob nodded, "Just know that I'm sorry Leah. I never meant to hurt you."

Leaving him standing there Leah walked up the stairs to her suite, the blood trickling through her fingers and down her arms. When she looked in the mirror she could tell the cut wasn't too deep, but deep enough. She grabbed her magnifying mirror and a pair of tweezers and some alcohol. She pulled out the glass and cleaned the area thoroughly. She could only hope she got all the glass out. The bleeding didn't stop though, and she knew she likely needed a couple stitches. Taping her face with gauze, Leah drove herself to the twenty-four-hour clinic nearby owned by the wife of one of Sam's clients. She was taken care of quickly and assured that the scaring would be minimal.

Later that night she sat in the living room with a glass of wine, still shaken and confused at what had happened. Things had spun out of control so quickly between them, as soon as she'd opened her mouth about him letting Nessie go. Leah regretted voicing her opinion, even though her mind still hadn't changed about the situation. She knew how touchy the subject made Jacob, she should have been more cautious with her response. The whole accident had been her fault as much as his.

Jacob had cleaned up the mess before he'd left and had written a sorry note and texted five times. She knew he didn't mean it, he wouldn't do something so horrible intentionally, but it was the rage he'd displayed that she couldn't shake loose. Leah kept hearing her mother's nagging voice in her head saying that she had moved too fast without knowing what kind of a man he was.

The doorbell rang, and Leah was too afraid to answer it. She knew that Jacob would only want to apologize and yet she was still too shaken to face him so soon. She went to the security monitors and saw that it was only Embry and decided to see what he wanted.

"Hey Lee," he said quietly, regarding her from head to toe. "I stopped by to see how you're doing. Jacob would have called Seth but he didn't think Seth would be able to keep his cool right now…considering."

Leah nodded and stepped aside for him to enter. Seth would only get angry and make a scene, and while he would have been justified to defend his sister, Leah really didn't want any more conflict. "Thanks Embry, but I'm doing okay."

"You sure?"

Leah sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. "I just can't believe he did that."

Embry nodded. "Jake has an angry streak in him…but honestly, it rarely comes out. I swear I've only seen him act like that three times in our whole lives – I've known him since we were babies. The first time was when this boy picked on his sister, the second time was when he lost his mother, the third was when Bella told him the truth about Nessie and that she was leaving him. Trust me, he isn't dangerous. He's beating himself up pretty bad over this Leah, he's devastated. He thinks he cut you way worse than what I am seeing."

"No, it's not that bad. You should tell him I'll be okay." Leah couldn't help but think of Emily's scar and prayed she wouldn't end up looking like that, not that it was bad, Leah just didn't want them to share any more similarities beyond blood and husbands.

"I'll tell him. Is there anything I can do for you before I go?"

"No, I'm going to bed. I just need this day to be over."

"Alright, um…you'll talk to him though right? I mean, you two will be okay right?" Embry confirmed, his hand nervously scratching the back of his head as the other gripped the door knob.

"I just need some time to sort myself out Embry. Tell Jacob I'll call when I'm ready."

Embry opened his mouth to beg her not to wait too long but changed his mind. The set of her jaw told him that Leah wasn't up for any more discussion. "Goodnight," he said, then quietly slipped into the night.

On the way back home Embry called Jacob and told him what happened. Jacob begged him to go back and ask Leah to call him tomorrow but he ignored the request. His friend would just have to simmer down and accept that Leah called the shots in this.

Embry was grateful to Jacob for all that he'd done in his life, bringing him to Seattle, letting him experience another life besides the dead-end one of the Reservation. They were brothers, and he'd do anything for him, but he couldn't believe that Jacob had messed up like this. And it was because of Bella that he was so angry too, which wasn't a good look. What was Leah to think?

Embry liked her and he was grateful to Leah for introducing him to Donna. They'd been dating on and off since they met. Nothing serious as yet, but they enjoyed each other's company which Embry hoped would stretch into the New Year. With the couple facing such a fall-out, he worried that they'd break up. Leah wasn't the kind of woman to take these things lightly, and Jacob was facing an even harder time with his daughter and Bella that Embry didn't see how he'd manage to keep his cool over the coming weeks. Things could get a lot worse before they got better. All he _could_ do was hope that they wouldn't.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi all, remember it's a short fic so things will move pretty quickly throughout. i wont be dragging things out, the angst will be secondary to the Blackwater fluff. Also the story is All Human but I've added wolf and imprint themes. Jacob's anger is like his wolf self and he usually has control unless really stressed or upset like a 'real shifter.' Leah is his imprint and being apart is difficult. so yeahhh...**

 **up next in chapter 17 we meet Bella!**

 **Happy holidays**

 **I do not own Jacob Black...but I wish I did...in real life...sometimes...lol**

SIXTEEN

Leah went to work the next day but it wasn't easy. She didn't want to smile or laugh or joke or make small talk with her patients to make them more comfortable while she dug around in their mouths. The only thing she was in the mood to do was bury herself under the gold duvet on her bed and forget the last twenty-four hours.

It had to be a nightmare, it just had to be. But the plaster on the side of her face reminded her otherwise. Jacob had done this in a fit of rage over his ex-wife. That a woman could make him lose his head like this worried Leah. She wondered so many things, had Jacob and Bella been abusive to one another? Had he gotten violent with or around her in the past? Embry had suggested that he had when Bella asked for a divorce and told him about Nessie but Leah didn't know the details.

Leah couldn't help but worry. But who could she ask? She didn't want anyone to see her face nor did she want to tell anyone about the incident. In spite of what he'd done she still felt protective of Jacob, and didn't want to malign him. He cared about his daughter so much and something like this would paint him in a bad light if he ended up going to court. No matter what, Leah knew that he'd never hurt Nessie. She believed him when he said that he'd never meant to hurt _her._

It had been an accident, Leah _knew_ that. But it still hurt, it still felt like a betrayal of her trust. He mightn't have done it purposely, but he'd lost control. _That_ was what mattered.

When lunch came Leah needed to escape the office and the worried looks of her two members of staff. Megan and Sheila were both overly concerned despite the good cover story Leah had come up with. She'd told them how she fell holding a huge vase – that she'd been trying to put it on a high shelf in the garage and lost her balance. It had seemed like a simple enough explanation but it hadn't been enough for them not to worry.

As she walked onto the street Leah checked her phone to see she had one missed call from Jacob and three from…Sam? Leah stopped, staring at the screen in shock. She almost didn't believe that it was real. Why was _he_ calling? She knew that Jacob had likely called to see if she'd talk to him, and quickly brushed that aside before she completely lost her meagre appetite for food.

But as she moved to put her phone away it vibrated and Sam's face flashed on the screen. Leah shook her head and sighed in frustration.

"Hello?"

"Leah? Why didn't you return my calls?" Sam's voice was filled with concern and it immediately threw Leah off.

"I am only just seeing them. What do you want Samuel?" she replied, not bothering to hide her annoyance - or her curiosity or that matter.

"I heard about your little emergency last night. I wanted to know if you were okay, and to find out what happened."

Leah snorted in disbelief. "I'm not your problem anymore, in case you forgot. The divorce means you have no right to my personal business. I can't believe that Martha would call you and tell you about that! It was barely two stitches on my cheek!"

The owner of the clinic knew Sam well through her husband, but that didn't give the woman the right to notify Sam when she knew that he'd left Leah. Everyone in Sam's circle knew that he'd left Leah! It was just another opportunity for Martha Turney and her stupid high society friends (the original members of the First Wives' Club Leah no longer belonged to) to gossip about her. {I know the FW'sC is about divorced first wives but I dont mean it like that}

Yes I'm aware of the protocol Leah and so is she; but the nurse told her that you were very distraught when Martha inquired about the visit. She called me worried about you Leah! You won't talk to anyone anymore."

Leah scoffed. She had no reason to maintain relationships with those women, they were no longer in the same social circle. "That was doctor-patient confidentiality that she violated, I don't give a fuck how concerned she was. She should have called me if she wanted to know."

 _"Fine,_ alright? I didn't call you to fight so stop being so aggressive. None of that matters right now. Just because we're divorced doesn't mean I don't care that you were hurt. What happened Lee-Lee? Are you alright?"

Leah's jaw dropped at the old nickname he used to call her. How dare he try to manipulate her? How dare he try to act as though he still cared? How dare he try to give the impression that her wellbeing somehow mattered in his life? If that were true he wouldn't have cheated for two and a half years with her cousin! Leah shook her head, her body literally vibrating with indignant tremors. "You know what? Fuck you Sam!" she screamed into the phone, not caring that she was scandalizing herself on the street in front of her own dental practice. She quickly ended the call and stomped off to the deli two blocks over for lunch. She didn't want to go to her usual place with Jacob. Right now, she needed to get away from anything that reminded her of both the men she'd given her heart to.

JACOB (same day late evening)

"Dad I fucked up. How am I going to fix this?" Jacob whined as he sat with his father at the table, his head in his hands. He'd told him about what happened with Bella and then at Leah's. Nessie was up in her room playing before bed, and they'd just finished dinner.

"Yes you did. If I wasn't a weak old man I'd kick your ass myself Jacob Black. We both know you rarely get like that. But you should have been more careful, it wasn't acceptable to let your anger get the better of you. Hurting her is a serious offence and she may never forgive you for this, but on the other hand, she might. You just need to give her a chance to clear her mind. But if or when she's ready to talk you better have the right words ready."

"I know I know. I just…snapped. I wasn't myself. And now she's scared of me…or she hates me."

"You hurt her but I don't think that Leah _hates_ you. That woman loves you."

Jacob looked at his father, surprised. "She's never said it."

"That doesn't mean she doesn't feel it. Anyone can see that you two are in love, Jake. Even Nessie knows. You could still get exactly what you want but you've got to stop letting your anger over Bella get the better of you or things like this will keep happening. Bella's ruined your life enough already, she made her choice and she's gone, so stop letting her control your actions."

"I'm trying Dad, I am, but what am I supposed to do? She's going to take Nessie to Canada."

"Jacob, she's _theirs._ You've GOT to start accepting it! We can't keep having the same conversation over and over again son! You're going to lose her completely if you can't make peace with reality. None of us like it. That's MY granddaughter as much as Charlie's! But what can I do? We were dealt a low blow, but we won't break. You know that. We're Blacks. We're from a long line of Great Chiefs and Protectors. We. Don't. Break. No pale-face is going to ruin this family - even if they take her to Canada she'll always be a Black. And you've got Leah now, if you fix things with her you can make your own children, your own blood."

Jacob's body tingled at his father's words. Every time someone said that Nessie wasn't his it just made the rage coil and snap within, like a beast. Sometimes he imagined killing Edward Masen, just so that he'd never have a chance to replace him. " _No one can replace my Ness_. She's mine no matter whose DNA she carries, Dad," Jacob growled.

"I know, I know, _relax._ I would never want her to be replaced either son, she's a wonderful little girl. You are her father Jake, but more than that you've been her Protector and now the time has come for you to really live up to that role. Think of it as getting Nessie ready her to walk her path with confidence and strength. She needs your support to enter the new world that her mother and biological father have planned."

Jacob bowed his head in shame. "Leah basically said the same thing…that we need to prepare Ness."

"Of course you do."

"I just don't think I can do it. I don't think I can let her go. What if they don't give her what she likes to eat? What if they force her to do things she doesn't want to do? What if they don't put her to bed right?"

"Jacob, Bella's her mother. She knows what Nessie likes and doesn't like. She'll teach Edward. I know she will. As much as I don't like what she's done, she'll love her daughter the right way, she never stopped. The only reason she left was to give you what you asked for."

"I didn't ask her to stay away – that was on Bella. She did what she wanted, whose honeymoon lasts this long? Ness has been so hurt by her mother's absence, and I shouldn't have to take the blame for that. All I wanted was to keep my daughter home with me for a longer time."

"Children are resilient, she'll be okay."

"She lost Bella and now she'll lose me. It will make her tantrums worse."

"She's not losing anyone. We'll call her, we'll talk to her on the video thingy. We'll make it work. We've still got six months to have her here with us. We'll get her sorted, but you've got to maintain a cool head in between time."

Jacob felt like a fool. Leah had been right and he'd been so focused on his hatred for Edward and Bella that he'd hurt her. He wished he could talk to her, he wished she'd let him come back. It was probably over now. He'd never deserved her anyways. She'd always been out of his league.

"Stop wallowing son. Go take a shower and get some rest. You're exhausted Jacob."

Jacob nodded. Maybe his father was right. He'd give Leah some space and try to get his life together in the meantime. Maybe there was still hope that she'd forgive him, Jacob just hoped it would be sooner rather than later. He felt as though half his heart was missing. If he lost Nessie too, he'd have absolutely nothing left.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Twilight**

SEVENTEEN

The next day, after dropping Nessie to school Jacob called Bella and asked to meet for coffee. Embry and Jared would handle the shop until he could come in and Julie was taking Billy to the doctor's.

Jacob sat in the booth nursing a cup of black coffee when Bella breezed in. She was elegantly dressed in an off-white trench coat and heels. Her long hair was tied up and she wore diamonds in her ears. She was a totally different woman from the shy, clumsy girl he'd loved most of his life.

"Jacob," she said in greeting.

"Hey Bells."

"What's this about?" she asked.

Jacob cleared his throat. "I wanted to know if it would be okay…if we shared custody of Nessie until summer."

"Jake-" she groaned in frustration which immediately caused the man in front of her to lose his cool.

"I know the deal Bella, shit, I _know!_ But it's not what's best for _her._ You can't rip her away from me cold turkey like that. She had it hard when you were gone. And this will only make it worse. Please, just hear me out, I'm only thinking about my daughter. Let me have her three days a week, and you have her otherwise, but I get one weekend a month. Please Bella. It'll help her adjust to you and Edward." Jacob pleaded, feeling the desperation tightening his chest.

Bella sighed, her face showing how annoyed she was. Jacob had seen that face one time too many in the last year and a half and it made his blood boil. He knew that she was about to say something that he didn't want to hear. "Jacob, you've got to stop acting like you've got control here. She's not yours. And I'm sorry I lied about it, I know I can never live it down, but it was my fault not to tell Edward. None of this would have ever happened if I hadn't kept my pregnancy from him."

"But it DID happen, and I gave up my entire life for you! You can't do this to me now just because of _him._ She _is_ mine, you can't act like she's not and expect me to just _disappear._ I won't, I fucking _won't_ abandon Nessie."

"Well Edward has a right to be her father and he's ready, since the moment I told him. He hates that he's missed out on her life."

"Well imagine how I'll feel! I was there from the start Bell, I loved you. I raised her. It's MY name on her birth certificate! You think it's fair for ME to miss out?"

"I _know_ Jake. And you've got to stop throwing it in my face! How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry I lied to you and to Edward! He's forgiven me, you need to forgive me too so we can all move on."

"I'll forgive you if you promise me you won't keep her from me Bella. Promise me I'll get her for at least a month in the summer, and I'll get to come visit for her birthday. Promise me that if she asks, you'll let her call."

Bella sighed and pouted her red lips, looking out the window. "I'll do what's best for Renesmee."

"Bella," Jacob growled in warning. How could she be like this? He didn't understand, and it was so frustrating that Jacob just wanted to reach over the table and shake some sense into her perfectly coiffed head.

"I won't make a vow I can't keep. I can't just say yes to these demands without talking to Edward first. We were thinking of getting a lawyer."

Jacob's blood ran from hot to cold. "Bella, NO, please, don't do that, just try to meet me halfway on this! If you loved Nessie you'd never want to hurt her like this!" Jacob leaned closer, forcing Bella to look him in the eye. She exhaled again and shook her head in resignation.

"I promise you I won't let her suffer. If she misses you Jacob, I'll always let her call. If she wants to see you, I'll let you visit. But things are different now. Any contact with Nessie will be on our terms not yours."

"So that means you'll do whatever you can to make her forget me so that she'll never want any of those things," Jacob concluded, knowing he was being played. Edward and Bella planned to take his little girl and run off into the sunset.

"I'm not so cold and heartless Jake."

"But aren't you? I think that's exactly what you are Bella Masen. You're so blinded by Edward that you can't see what you've become." Jacob knew she wasn't his Bella anymore, that there would never even be a friendship like the one they shared growing up.

"Fuck you Jacob Black."

"Fuck me? Fuck _you_ for being gone all this time! You _hurt_ her Bella!"

"I did what you asked me to!"

"NO, you didn't! I asked you to give me one more year with her in the home where she was raised for most of her life. You wanted to travel and be all lovey dovey with your new husband and you liked the idea! I never told you to stay away from Nessie! You did what was best for YOU not her!"

"Edward wanted me to see the world before we settled down, it wouldn't have worked to take Nessie and she has school, that's the ONLY reason I let her stay with you," Bella reasoned. Jacob didn't miss the underlying threat in her tone, the way she was implying that he had no rights to their child.

"Well forgive me for thinking he's an asshole if he was okay with keeping you away from your child for so long."

Bella's face seemed to pale even more if that was possible. She pulled at her ring before confessing, "He didn't."

"What?"

"I told him you wanted me gone."

"YOU WHAT?" the other customers literally stopped talking and turned to look at the arguing couple. "And he was okay with that? Bella you're not making any sense!" Jacob groused. He couldn't decide who the bigger asshole was between Edward and Bella. They both were selfish and chose their relationship over Nessie for almost an entire year, now they wanted to come back and make it seem like HE was the bad guy? Jacob was offended and disgusted with the pair of them.

"I told him to just let you be because it was hard on you."

"Oh so you convinced him to feel 'sorry' for me right?" Jacob spat.

"Edward and I needed time for ourselves and I won't apologize for that. I knew you'd take care of her Jake. I know you only want what's best for her, but what's best for her is to be with ME now. You said it yourself, she's had a hard time with me gone. I want to make up for lost time Jacob. Don't fight this. Nessie needs to come home with her mother as soon as possible."

"How do I know that you won't poison her against me like you did Edward, Bella? I know even know who the fuck you are right now!" Jacob gestured to her angrily.

"Fuck you Jacob!" Bella hissed before she grabbed her purse and stormed out of the shop, running into a Bentley that had apparently been waiting for her at the curb. Edward opened the door and let Bella in, throwing Jacob a look of hatred.

"Fuck you too," Jacob grumbled to himself, fighting the urge to crash his fist through everything in sight.

Later that night Bella called to tell Nessie goodnight. Jacob allowed them to talk, watching how happy his little princess was to hear her mother's voice.

"Will you come home Mommy?" Nessie asked. Jacob tensed. "Really?" Nessie turned to him, "Mommy said she can come take me to school tomorrow! She's back!"

Jacob grabbed the phone without thinking. "Really Bella?" he argued.

"Jacob, what are you doing? I was talking to her!" Bella cried on the line.

"You didn't agree to my terms. You're not doing that until you tell me you agree with what I want."

Bella scoffed into the phone. "You told me you don't want a lawyer involved, but you're not making this any easier. You can't make demands Jacob. You have no claims to her anymore. I can come get her tomorrow and you can't do a damn thing about it."

Jacob growled, and tried to keep his temper in check when he saw the expression on his daughter's face. It occurred to him that there was another way to fight fire with fire. "You have to come here and talk to Nessie first then," he bargained.

"Fine, when?" Bella answered easily.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Good, I don't want to wait. I miss my daughter Jacob. I want to spend time with her, it's been long enough."

"Fine, tomorrow after school, so don't show up until then."

"But I just promised her I'll take her to school!"

"I don't care, tomorrow after school."

Jacob handed his daughter the phone, noting the tears in her eyes. He listened as she told her mother good night. Nessie handed him the phone and then ran away towards her bedroom.

Jacob sighed and followed, knowing he'd messed up yet again, but he'd be damned if he let Bella Black – no – Bella _Masen,_ do whatever the fuck she wanted without consulting with him. Jacob knew that it was a fine line he was walking but after Bella confessed that she'd maligned him to Edward, Jacob couldn't help but want to lash out. The threats she made were pushing him over the edge. Still, he didn't want to hurt Nessie, no, never that.

"Nessie, don't be upset. You'll see Mommy after school, that way you can spend more time with her," he told his daughter as she curled up on her little bed.

"You were mean to Mommy!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry honey. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. Mommy's mad and Leah's mad, I can't have you hate me too Ness, please?" Jacob lay down behind her and pulled her into his chest so that they were spooning.

"Hate is a bad word, Daddy. I'm not allowed to hate."

"That's good to know princess." He kissed her head and together they lay there for a few moments in silence. "Ness, promise me you'll always love Daddy and Papa? I'll always love you, and I'll always be here for you no matter what, I'm always a phone call away, 'kay?"

"Daddy are you going away?"

"No, but things are going to be different now Mommy's back. And sometimes we won't be together."

"Why not?" she turned to him with tears in her eyes. Jacob knew he shouldn't tell her without Bella there but it just felt like the right thing, for him and Ness to talk in private first. He'd always been better with her than Bella anyways.

"Remember I told you about Edward?" Nessie nodded. "Well, Mommy lives with him now and that means that you have to go live with them too."

"But I live here."

"Yes and this will always be your home and your room. You'll always have me and Papa. But Mommy and Edward are going to be your other family too. You've got two families now that Mommy and Edward are married."

"Will they give me a baby brother too, like you and Leah?"

Jacob sighed, not wanting to bring Leah into this. "Maybe, I don't know. But maybe a sister? Or a dog? Wouldn't you like that?"

"I want a puppy!"

"I know you do honey! You should ask Edward, I think he'd like to get you a puppy to live at his house." Jacob silently hoped that Edward hated dogs or had an allergy or something.

"Okay."

"So that's okay right honey? You'll spend time with Mommy and Edward and live at their house?"

"Will you come too?"

"No Ness, I can't. But you can always call me and we can video chat, we can see each other through the phone and you can show me your new room and your new puppy. I think that would be great."

"I'm scared Daddy."

"I know princess, I'm scared too. I'm going to miss you so much. But I'll keep you in my heart and you can keep me in yours, promise?"

"Yes, I promise Daddy."

"I'll always be your Daddy and you'll always be my girl Nessie Black. I love you."

"Love you too Daddy."

 **Happy 2019 to you all! I'm back home now so I will be updating regularly again. Thanks for sticking with me. Only a few chapters left to go though! I won't be dragging this out things will be resolved quickly.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Twilight**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing! It means a lot**

EIGHTEEN

Three days passed and Leah still hadn't seen or spoken to Jacob. It was Friday and she was really missing him. At first, after she got over the shock of getting hurt with the glass, she was angry and wanted to punish him for what he'd done by staying away. But now that it was the weekend, their time to be together, she wasn't sure who the one on punishment was. Her anger was dissolving and all she wanted was to go back to things the way they were before Bella called.

Knowing she'd be in for the weekend, Leah stopped for groceries on the way home. When she pulled up to the house, she was surprised to see Jacob there, waiting in his truck. He hadn't used the key and gone inside.

"What are you doing here?" she asked firmly, but inside she was giddy with want for him. But when Leah took a good look at him, she realized that Jacob was a mess. "Jacob, what happened?"

He swallowed and looked down at his feet. "I know I hurt you, and I wish I could take it back Leah. I hate myself for what I did. I know it's probably over between us but I just need you so bad tonight and I couldn't wait for you to call...Nessie's gone to Bella's. She went with them for the weekend. She was happy to go and I just, I feel like I've lost everything and I don't know what to do. I feel like I can't breathe." He's was shaking, in the midst of another panic attack.

Without a care for anything but him, Leah rushed to Jacob and pulled him into her arms. Jacob automatically pulled her so tight against his body that she could barely breathe, but she let him hold on as his body vibrated under the stress. "Shh, it's alright Jake. It's okay. I promise, it'll get easier. She's still your little girl, Nessie won't forget you. She'll be back in a few days." She soothingly stroked his back as he broke.

Leah didn't know how long they stood there in the driveway, but Jacob finally got a hold of himself and pulled away. He looked down at her, and his hand reached up and traced the small white strips over the dissolvable stitches on Leah's cheek. "I can't believe I did this to you. I'm a monster."

Leah held his hand against her bruised skin and sighed. "I know you didn't mean it, you're not a monster Jake. But you scared me when you lost control. I don't want to ever see you like that again," she confessed, her mind quickly replaying the crazed way Jacob had behaved that day.

Jacob sighed and shook his head in shame. "I'm so sorry, I promise I'll do better. Please forgive me Leah, please take me back. I don't want to lose you too. You're the only person in my life who makes this bearable. I love you so much."

Leah froze but Jacob's fingers kept working against her skin, gently rubbing the flesh and providing her with that familiar warmth she'd missed, craved.

"I'm in love with you Leah," he said again.

Leah didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell him what was in her heart but she felt tongue-tied. Jacob seemed to understand, and didn't force the issue by asking what she felt. Instead, he leaned closer and Leah allowed his lips to capture hers. The heat flared between them instantly, and Leah had to force him away.

"Let's stop giving the neighbors something to talk about Jake. Help me with these bags and I'll get dinner started."

Jacob seemed to understand that it was an invitation to stay, and eagerly grabbed the groceries while she unlocked the house. At some point she'd tell him that they were never broken up. She'd been upset but Leah knew she couldn't let Jacob Black go over one mistake. He was a good man, and if she could have given Sam countless chances over the years, certainly Jake could get a second one. He loved her, and she knew that his words were true because he'd shown her that he did many times. As hurt as she was over his loss of control, she knew she couldn't hold it against him forever. Seeing him made it clear that she could only forgive him and trust that he would keep his word.

After dinner Leah drew them a bath and they laid together in the hot water and discussed everything that happened with Nessie and her mother. Leah hoped that Bella would keep her side of the bargain and share the child with Jacob. But who knew what would happen in the future? Her greatest fear was that Nessie would abandon Jacob altogether, although it was unlikely given the close bond between father and daughter. But children could be easily influenced, and Leah didn't trust Bella at all. Once again she encouraged Jacob to get a good lawyer specializing in custody, promising to call Alice Cullen for a referral on Monday morning.

After rinsing off in the shower, Leah invited Jacob into her bed. But instead of making love, Jacob simply spooned her and they fell asleep, content to finally be back in each other's arms.

At some point in the night Leah woke to the feeling of Jacob's erection pressing into her backside, and his hands travelling the length of her body and settling on her breasts. She allowed him to take her from behind and he moved slow and patiently inside her, driving her crazy until she begged him for more – _harder, faster, deeper_. She rolled on top of him and took control, allowing their eyes to connect as she rode him to the end. The devotion she saw in his eyes, the admiration, the pure need and want, it filled her up inside.

 _I am yours_ , his gaze seemed to say.

She was overwhelmed. The feeling of how perfectly they fit together was most potent when they were like this, so emotionally and physically exposed and submissive to each other. Leah was overcome with these emotions as she came, as she submitted to the pleasure that only Jacob could give. She was his too, wasn't she? Even after Sam had broken her heart she'd somehow managed to give her soul to Jacob Black. She finally understood that the bond between them was deeper than anything she could ever have imagined and it was freeing. _This_ was right, _this_ was it, for life. "I love you," she announced, as her body convulsed again. "Black, I _love you_."

Jacob's eyes widened at her outburst and without warning he rolled her onto the bed so that he was on top again, hoisting her leg around him as he moved slowly inside of her once more. His lips suckled her neck, sending shivers all through Leah's body. Combined with her orgasm it was an incredible feeling. He gently bit down on her shoulder blade and teased the skin before tracing a path up her neck, beneath her chin and finally her lips.

"I know honey," he finally replied, his eyes locking onto hers. "I love you too and I intend to show you how much for the rest of my life."

Leah pulled his lips to hers, tasting the sweetness of the promise in his words.

…..

Leah woke up again to the smell of breakfast. Jacob was sitting on the bed with a tray of pancakes, bacon, orange juice, and a smile.

"What's all this?" Leah asked, grinning from ear to ear. It had been years since Sam had done this for her. He'd probably only done it once or twice in the early days.

"Just wanted to do something special for you, Doc. I don't know how to really say I'm sorry. Nothing feels quite enough."

"Oh Jacob." Leah's heart melted as she reached for him. "Stop beating up yourself, I forgive you and I'm sorry too, for not letting us talk it through. My face will heal and all will be well again."

"Thought I'd lost you," her lover continued to pout even after her reassurances.

Leah reached out and cupped his face, "I'm yours, remember?"

Jacob smiled and kissed her on the mouth. "Eat up baby. I'll go get mine."

They spent the morning in bed, cuddling and talking. Leah knew he was worried about Nessie but she assured him that she was fine. "How about we go to the market?" she asked.

Jacob's browed furrowed. "I'm not sure I could do it without her."

"Isn't Billy there with Julie? We could stop by. You need some normalcy Jake."

"I guess…"

He had a few items of clothing at her house, just as Nessie had in her room, so they showered and changed and made their way before the market closed for the week. For the first time without Nessie they walked together as a full couple, Leah's arm around Jacob's waist and his thumb in her front pocket. It felt good and she knew that Jacob was feeling good about it too. After their declarations of love the world just seemed brighter in her eyes.

They stopped and saw Billy, who welcomed Leah with open arms, then went to look at plants. Leah wanted a few indoor pots for the office, and on a whim thought it would be nice to set up a painting station for Nessie at her house. When Leah was younger she'd loved all types of art. She still dabbled in watercolors every now and again. They had just finished buying the painting accessories when a little voice screaming for "Daddy!" suddenly rang out.

Jacob instantly turned and Leah watched as he sprinted toward his daughter and scooped her up in his arms, showering her with kisses. "What are you doing here Squirt?!" Jacob asked in surprise.

"Mommy and Edward brought me!"

Sure enough, Leah saw the immaculately dressed couple standing a few feet away with disgruntled looks on their faces. Bella's gaze suddenly shifted to Leah's, and she watched the pale, pretty woman redden.

"Leah!" Nessie called out, breaking Leah's observations. Her little hands reached out and Leah dropped her shopping to the floor in time to catch Nessie as she jumped into her arms.

"Hey Ness! How are you?"

"I'm good! My Mommy's back! And she got Edward!"

Leah couldn't help but laugh. "You like him?" she whispered, after giving the girl a kiss.

"Yeah, he's okay. He said I can have a puppy if I don't cry to go home anymore."

Leah stiffened, knowing that Jacob had heard. "Jacob!" She called in warning. But he didn't listen, he just turned and stormed off to confront the poor man.

"Nessie, are you not having a good time at your other home?" Leah asked, walking a little ways back so that Nessie wouldn't witness the argument that had erupted between her two fathers and mother. Leah wanted to grab Jacob by the ear and lead him away for making a scene but decided to focus on Nessie instead. She would deal with him in a minute.

"It's okay I guess, but I wanted Daddy to tuck me in and Mommy said no. But I don't want Edward to do it."

"Ness remember, when you're with Mommy, Daddy won't be able to do all the things he usually does. So you've got to let Mom and Edward help a little okay? It will make everyone happy alright?"

"Are they fighting because of me?"

"They all love you very much, and it's hard learning how to share."

"Sharing is hard."

"Yes it is sweetie. I bet you know that from school huh?"

"Yeah! Tommy Jenks doesn't like to share! That's why I don't give him any cookies."

"I bet. But sharing is good, because it means that everyone gets a little happiness okay? So when you're with Mommy remember to let Edward share you a little bit okay? He wants to get to know you better so you can be friends just like you and me. Okay?"

"Alright Leah."

"That's my good girl. Papa will be proud of you." Nessie seemed to like that idea and smiled. "Oh guess what? I bought you a surprise! When you come over you can see it in your room okay?"

"Really? Thanks Leah!"

"You're welcome Nessie."

Leah held the child's hand and took a deep breath. The childish adults were still arguing but they were causing a scene in the dwindling crowd. Leah decided to let Nessie go with Billy and ran back to where Jacob was pointing his finger in Edward's face.

"Hey! Jacob!" She said, then whistled loudly to capture his attention. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Jacob stared at her for a moment in shock and confusion before a flicker of remorse showed itself. He took a step back along with a deep breath, dragging his hand roughly over his face. "Where's Ness?" he questioned, his voice a hoarse whisper.

Leah took his hand and rubbed it, silently urging him to calm down. "With Billy. She didn't need to see this, right?"

"No she didn't!" Bella interrupted with a snappy attitude. "I'm Bella Masen by the way."

Leah turned to the woman, trying not to show her annoyance, and nodded once. "Leah Clearwater."

"This is Edward, my husband," Bella gestured to her husband and Leah turned to the tall man who seemed rather uncomfortable.

"Yes, hello. I see where she gets her hair and eyes."

The man suddenly smiled proudly while Jacob threw her a look that marked her as a betrayer. "Relax Jacob. I'm just trying to be friendly. We all remember what that is right? Friendly? For Nessie's sake?"

"Excuse me?" Bella shrieked with indignation.

"Don't give me that!" Leah snapped. "You're causing a scene in her favorite place, right in front of her! You should all be ashamed!"

"Jacob started it!" Bella argued.

"Because he found out that his daughter cried to come home!" Leah snapped, giving Jacob no room to cut in.

"Well he knew it would happen," Edward interjected. "It will take time. We can't always run to him every time she's upset! Renesmee will adjust in time he just needs to relax and see that we won't hurt her."

"Renesmee?" Leah asked, confused.

"It's Nessie's name, it's awful." Jacob grumbled.

"What does it mean?" Leah asked, perplexed that Bella could pick such a thing.

"It's a combination of Edward's and my mother's names – Renee and Esme."

"Oh." Leah understood now. How deep the deception ran!

"Yeah, another lie she told me when Nessie was born. Said it was 'exotic.'"

"Don't start Jacob!" Bella snapped.

"Look!" Leah raised her palms up before they could start again. "I talked to Nessie and I asked her to allow you all to share her. I asked her to let Edward share some of the things that she's accustomed to Jacob doing. So please, just try to be patient, all of you." She shot Jacob a look. "She doesn't understand how this works yet but you're not helping if all you do is fight!"

Edward regarded her for a moment before nodding once. "Thank you Miss Clearwater. It means a lot to me. I don't want to replace Jacob, despite what he thinks. I just want my chance to be her father. She is mine too and I just wish he'd understand that it's my right to love her."

"How can I when you're moving her so far away Edward? How will I still be her father?" Jacob groused.

"I have to go for business on behalf of my father, it can't be avoided. I promise you you'll get to see her Jacob, I'm not as heartless as you think."

"Well, we'll hold you to your word," Leah responded matter-of-factly.

"So I take it you and Jacob are together, since you've pushed yourself into our business?"

Leah rolled her eyes at the woman. Was Bella for real? "Yes, we are. Nessie has a room at my house." Leah added that last part just for spite.

Bella reddened, turning to her ex-husband. "What? You never told me about his Jacob!"

Leah pulled his arm before he could respond rudely. "Relax, she's hardly stayed over. I just have a lot of extra space and she claimed a room for herself. Nessie and I get along just fine. I've been teaching her to bake so she can do it with you."

"Yes, she told me about Daddy's 'new friend' but I didn't know she was spending time at _your_ house."

"Well, that's nice. Renesmee certainly is well loved." Edward conceded, pulling his wife into his side in a way that said he wanted her not to argue. Leah realized that he might not be a bad guy at all, which was a relief.

"She is. And like I told her, everyone will learn how to share. Agreed?" Leah looked at them each until they nodded and verbally acknowledged their new commitment. "Good, now, I think maybe we should take her out to eat so that Nessie knows that _this_ is her new family," she gestured to the four of them.

Jacob looked at Leah in shock, while Bella pouted and crossed her arms. But it was Edward who smiled and said, "Now that's an excellent idea. Who needs a lawyer when we have you Miss Clearwater?"

Leah chuckled and placed a kiss to Jacob's cheek. "Come on Black, be a good sport and I'll make it up to you later." Lean smirked in satisfaction as she watched Jacob smile while Bella stormed off in annoyance.


	19. Chapter 19

**God you guys are just so great! I really appreciate your reviews! And that you love this little fic as much as I do! Only two more chapters after this and then the epilogue though. I really wanted to write more, been trying, but the words are just not coming so it is what it is! I have two other fics I wrote but abandoned before this so I hope to get back to finishing those at least. Thanks again for reading! I love you guys!**

 **I do not own Twilight**

NINETEEN

They decided to go for pizza, choosing the largest table so that everyone could fit. Billy had come along sans Julie. Nessie sat in between her two fathers, with Bella and Leah on the opposite side, facing their partners. Leah could easily see the differences between the two men beyond the physical. Edward focused more on preventing messes and ensuring Nessie kept clean and ate her food, he corrected her grammar and spoke gently. Jacob on the other hand, goofed off at every given moment, making her smile with straw teeth and making funny faces and loud voices. One could say he was more like a clownish big brother. But to anyone truly watching the bonding take place, it was obvious that Jacob was the apple in Nessie's eye. Leah felt satisfied in that, hoping that Bella would see it for herself and realize that she couldn't really separate them and expect her daughter to thrive.

"So how long have you been seeing Jake?"

Leah turned to her right to look at the woman who was patting the grease from her lips. "Not long. We met in September."

"How?"

"Well, he stopped and helped me fix my car at the side of the road and realized that I was Seth's sister."

"You're Seth's sister?" Bella confirmed, clearly surprised.

"Yes."

"Aren't you married to some money man?"

"We're divorced now."

"Ah, sorry."

Leah snorted. "I'm not." Why would she when she had a man like Jacob Black?

"So you're serious about Jake then."

"Yes. Quite. If it were up to him we'd be married by now, which is crazy I know but Jacob seems to always know exactly what he wants," Leah gushed, smiling over at her love. He'd been quietly listening to the conversation, his hand absently stroking Nessie's head while she chatted with Edward and Billy about her future puppy. He smiled and winked at her in response, with a loving look on his gorgeous face that made Leah's bones tingle.

"So soon?" Bella's face was masked in surprise and doubt as she looked over at Jacob.

"Yeah, but you know what it's like though, right Bells?" Jacob joked, giving Bella one of his winning smiles. It was clear that he was referring to Bella's rushed marriage with Edward, but Leah knew he wasn't trying to offend.

Bella rolled her eyes and snorted. "Yes I _do_ know, but my situation wasn't the same. I knew Edward for years."

"You knew him as kids, not as an adult," Jacob snapped back quickly.

"Still-" Bella started, ready to argue but Edward quickly interrupted. "Love?"

He flashed her a smile and nodded toward Nessie who was watching everything going on.

Bella took a deep breath and smiled sweetly at the table. "Well, I'm happy for you Jake, you deserve to be with _someone_ who can give you their all." She sat back with a sense of self-satisfaction that made Leah's blood boil.

Jacob's expression sobered at the dig, and he nodded in acknowledgment of her well-wishes, his eyes falling to the table.

Incensed at the way Bella seemed to cause Jacob to shrink, Leah couldn't help but jump in with her own two cents in support of her man. "Well it certainly isn't hard to give him my all Bella - Jacob's amazing. He's so sweet and fun, and his devotion to his family never ceases to amaze me. He'd do anything for Nessie or Billy, and I love that about him."

"Stop trying to sell him to me Leah, I've known him all my life. I _know_ Jacob's great - I know that better than you! _That_ was never a question in my mind," Bella retorted hotly.

"No need to get offensive Bella, you wanted to know about our relationship and I answered. It's serious, yes. And it really doesn't matter how long we've been together, we're happy." Leah said matter-of-factly, faking a tone of sweetness for Nessie's sake. This really wasn't a conversation to have in front of the little girl anyways, and by the look on Billy's face, Leah knew he was thinking the same thing.

"And we are more than happy for you both," Edward said smoothly, still trying to push his olive branch between Bella and everyone else. Leah almost pitied him if he was bound to such a duty for the rest of his life. She wondered if Bella was always like this or just around Jacob.

Bella pouted and focused her attention on her daughter. "Nessie, sweetie? Ready to go now? Edward wants to take us shopping!"

Nessie's eyes brightened as she turned to her biological father. "Can we get the puppy today?"

"Uh, not yet my love. I was thinking we could go to a music store and see if you'd like to try an instrument?" Edward replied, running his hand lovingly over her curls. Leah watched as Jacob shifted uncomfortably and brushed her foot against his as a show of solidarity.

Nessie pouted, an act which made her look just like her mother, seemingly confused by the suggestion.

"Edward plays the piano marvelously, we were wondering if Nessie might have a musical talent as well." Bella explained proudly.

"Knowing my girl, she'll want the drums," Jacob joked and he and Nessie immediately started banging on the table together.

Bella sighed, clearly at her wits end. "Jacob, _please."_

Jacob stopped and raised his hands in peace. "Sorry. Ness, I'll see you on Monday after school honey. You enjoy your weekend with Mommy and Edward okay? You can always call me before bed and I'll tuck you in."

"On the phone Daddy?" Nessie giggled.

"Yeap, I'll make sure you're snug in bed then Eddie here will read you a story. How's that sound?" Jacob asked. Leah's heart broke as she could tell how hard it was for Jacob to fake it. She loved and admired him so much more in that moment, knowing he'd do anything for his daughter, blood or not.

"Alright Daddy."

Leah noticed Edward sigh in relief.

"Have fun shopping, try not to buy the entire store okay?" Billy joked.

Nessie giggled but then launched herself on her father's lap hugging him tightly around the neck. "Can you come Daddy?" she begged, apparently no longer willing to go without Jacob.

Bella sighed and stood abruptly from the table, her patience clearly done for the afternoon. Edward rose too. "Bella, love, let's wait by the car." He reached for her hand and turned to the table. "It was a pleasure meeting you all. I look forward to doing this again sometime."

"Nice to meet you too Edward," Leah reached out and shook his hand, ignoring his glowering wife.

"See you around," Billy called nonchalantly, sipping on his water.

Solemnly, Jacob stood with his daughter in his arms and carried her out to the car himself.

"I'll go pay the bill," Leah offered, "be right back Billy." Today had been progressive but they still had a long way to go. This was clearly a battle to win Nessie's loyalty more than her affection. Leah was glad that Jacob still carried the upper hand at least. He was the one with the most to lose and he needed these small victories to make it through the next six months.

…..

Jacob drove her Mercedes back to his house to drop Billy off and grab a few items of clothing. Leah waited in the car while he got his father settled and then they went over to her place. As she waited she called her mother and Seth just to say hello.

"So…. What are we going to do about this temper of yours? It's obvious now that it's worse than mine," Leah started as soon as they got back to her house.

"Uh…yeah. Dad calls it my inner wolf."

"You've got to learn not to let 'the wolf' get out so easily Jake. It's only making this worse for you. Bella's really had it and you don't want her to take you to court – or worse, get a restraining order. At least, not until you've got your own lawyer sorted out."

Jacob grimaced as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"But Edward seems like a genuinely nice guy, I think that makes this easier. He truly cares for Nessie, you've got to give him a chance."

"But he's so stiff, so straight-laced, it's annoying. Nessie's a kid not a grown up, she doesn't need to be perfect," Jacob whined.

"No one needs to be perfect. Teaching her how to be a little lady isn't bad. She can learn to be fun and carefree and still have good manners Jacob."

"So you're saying I'm doing a bad job?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "Stop it. You know I'm not, you're the king of her heart, no one can make her love you any less. You just have to allow her to develop a relationship with Edward."

"I AM. I'M the one who convinced her he was okay to be around. I'M the one saying nice things about those two so she'll spend time with them! Bella's acting like a spoiled bitch. She's not the same person anymore and quite frankly it's driving me nuts. Nessie's going to change too, I can feel it."

Leah went over and wrapped her arms around his waist while he took a swig and set the bottle on the counter so he could hug her back. She eyed the bottle wearily but sighed in relief when she felt him relax in her arms. "You just need to relax and take this day by day, please? For me? And Ness? Just try Jake. I hate seeing you like this. I hate feeling like I have to walk on eggshells when you get upset."

"I'm trying but Rome wasn't built in a day," he grumbled, then pulled her chin up so that they were facing each other. "But I promise I won't hurt you again Lee. I don't want you to be scared of me ever again. How about this? From now on, no more bottled beer in our houses, okay?" he grinned and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay." Leah reached up and kissed him on the lips, tasting the bitter tang of the ale.

"Thank you for handling things between us today. I know I shouldn't have made a scene, but just the thought of Nessie crying herself to sleep made me lose it. I'm so lucky to have you Lee."

"You're welcome. I loved sticking up for you actually. Those two are a lot to deal with, especially _her."_

"You know, I seem to recall you promising me something if I was a good boy?" Jacob wiggled his eyebrows with a cheesy grin.

Leah giggled and nodded. "That's right, come on." She led him up the stairs to her bedroom suite and spent the rest of the night giving Jacob Black multiple reasons to behave.

…..

Waking up together two days in a row was bliss. Leah and Jacob decided to have a lazy day together, forego soccer, and then cook dinner and carry it over to eat with Billy. Leah couldn't remember the last time she'd spent the day in bed with Sam, making love at will, touching and teasing, talking about a future life.

"Where do you see yourself in five years?" she asked Jacob, while stroking his arm and leaning against his chest. They were now having a bath, which had become Jacob's favorite couple's activity apart from sex.

"Hmm, I dunno. Richer…less stressed. I'd like to move back home but I don't know how I'd do that with Dad and all."

"You could always hire someone to run the shop and get him full time care. You could see him on the weekends."

"I guess. But I need to bring in some accounts first. I was thinking of applying to a few places, yuh know, construction companies, car dealerships. They could hire us to fix their vehicles for a good price. We just need more than drop-ins and the few loyal customers we've scrounged over time."

"How about expanding to customizing? That seems to make a lot of money?"

"Hmmm, I'd have to take out a loan and the bank doesn't want to give me more money. I would need more space and lots of equipment."

Leah paused for a beat before saying, "I could give you the money…"

"Leeeee…" Jacob sighed. "I couldn't do that and you know it."

"Well, if I'm your wife you'd have no choice."

"Oh so you'll marry me to force me to take money?" Jacob teased.

"Well it would be ours. If we sold the house we'd get a couple million."

"MILLION?"

Leah laughed. "YES Jacob! Why do you think I got it in the settlement? Sam knows I can sell it for the money. He didn't give me anything otherwise. What was mine stayed mine, what was his, stayed his."

"Oh. Shit…so you're a millionaire then."

"No, but I _could_ be if I sell. I do alright at the practice, I've got a good savings set up. Do you?"

"Uh….I've got life insurance so Nessie will be okay?"

"That's not bad, but you should have a savings too."

"I don't usually have money to save Leah. It literally passes through my fingers."

"We can change all of that Jacob, if you trust me. I can help you. Donna's a great accountant. She can give you sound advice on managing the auto-shop so that money will actually stay in your hands."

"Serious?"

"Yes. Let me do this for you, please? You deserve to have a business that actually benefits you. Don't you think?"

Jacob sighed. "Yeah…it's what I want. Sometimes I feel like I work like a dog and I have nothing to show for it."

Leah nodded. She knew. "I'll call Donna and set it up, so just make sure you get all your files in order."

"Errr. I'll talk to Embry. He usually handles that stuff."

Leah chuckled. "Alright, I guess I'LL talk to Embry and get him ready then. I can help sort everything." Leah figured the office was a mess. Jacob didn't have a secretary that she knew of. The shop clearly needed to be run like a legitimate business if it was to grow.

"Thank you for caring Leah. I love you."

"I love you too Jacob."

"You've made my life so much better, you know that?" he whispered into her ear before kissing her lobe.

"I feel the same way." She wrapped his arms around her chest and sighed.

"I can't wait to marry you and make a baby. That's a huge part of my five-year-plan by the way."

Leah's eyes widened in shock and she turned around to look at him. The teasing smile did nothing to hide the sincerity and desire in his eyes. It made her want to weep but instead she pressed her lips to his and allowed herself to believe that with Jacob, anything was possible.


	20. Chapter 20

**I spent Wednesday writing another chapter which will come after this. in these two chappies I wanted to explore a little of Bella and Edward's relationship (which we will see in itself, has some issues they are overlooking in their new chance to be together) and which will also include a backstory for Jake's history in that triangle. So here's a little Leah and Bella action for ya!**

 **I do not own Twilight**

TWENTY

Leah was more than surprised when she got a call at the office from Bella Masen. She was invited to meet after work to "talk." Leah didn't know why the woman would want to meet her without Jacob, but at the same time she did. It was _about_ Jacob. It had to be.

Tugging at her burgundy pencil skirt and off-white silk blouse, Leah walked into the hotel lobby and made her way to the bar where sure enough, an immaculate Bella Masen was waiting. She wore a dark blue dress with matching sapphire colored heels, her long hair flowing down her back. She was dripping in diamonds and frankly, reminded Leah too much of herself when she was married to Sam. Bella looked like a doll, a trophy wife and she seemed happy to be just that. She was married to the man of her choice now, so why shouldn't she be?

Leah took a deep breath, fighting down the annoyance she felt as a result of her protectiveness of Jacob's heart. She wasn't sure she could ever see Bella as anything more than a traitor, but she'd try, to be fair and all that. "Good evening Bella," she said with a forced smile.

"Hello Leah, thanks for meeting me." Bella gave her a quick once over before signaling to the hostess, and they were immediately seated at a table for two. She ordered them a bottle of red wine and breadsticks were placed on the table. Leah couldn't help but notice how comfortable Bella was taking charge.

"I hope you don't mind the location, Edward owns this hotel – well, _we_ own this hotel - and I was already here meeting the interior designer." Bella blushed and flipped her hair back off of her shoulder. "I'm still getting used to everything, being Mrs. Masen."

Leah bit back a nasty remark and the last statement and chose to be pleasant instead. "Oh, are you remodeling?" It was now super obvious that Bella was _indeed_ in her element. Leah took a better look around the place, appreciating that it was actually very nice and luxurious.

"Yes, Edward has given me the go ahead to spruce up the place. I'm easing my way into business, so to speak."

"Wow, that's great for you," and Leah did mean it in spite of the circumstance through which Bella came into this position. She was impressed that Bella wanted more than simply enjoying the perks of a millionaire husband. It was good to see that Leah's first impression hadn't been quite accurate. It was at least one point of good standing for Bella.

"I love being a mom, but I don't want to stay home all day. I want to work too, and really be part of Edward's life." Leah nodded, glad that the wine arrived so that she could take a large gulp of it. She needed alcohol for this conversation they were about to have. Bella watched her carefully, a small, pleasant smile on her face which Leah wasn't sure to be genuine. "Leah, I asked you to meet me here because I don't want you to think of me as the enemy."

Leah almost choked on her wine. She gave Bella a look that said, "Really?" instead of saying "Oh Bella, I don't think that!" Like the woman probably hoped she would have.

"You need to understand that I did love Jacob, just not in the way he deserved. He was my best friend but never the love of my life. That was Edward, it will always be Edward."

"I think we all got that by now Bella – after all you divorced Jake, married _him_ and ran off."

Bella shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I know it looked bad, what I did. But I just wanted time alone with Edward. It's been so long, I wanted a chance for us to get to know each other again before bringing Nessie into the picture."

"You got married first before taking the time to get to know one another and making sure that Nessie was comfortable with the changes. That doesn't sound like you needed time for anything but newlywed sex. Admit it Bella, you left America so that you could pretend that you and Edward were still teenagers in love, you wanted to remember what you had BEFORE getting pregnant."

"I don't need you to judge me Leah. I'm sure you're not perfect either," Bella snapped, her face flushing red at being so openly admonished.

"I don't claim to be perfect. If I was, maybe I'd still be married, maybe I'd have kids of my own," Leah shrugged, not letting Bella's ire get a rise out of her. She felt oddly satisfied as she watched the other woman glower. Maybe Sam _was_ on to something whenever he'd meet Leah's anger with passivity.

"Maybe if you had kids you'd understand why I did what I did," Bella struck back. "I want to give Renesmee a stable home after what happened with Jacob. I just needed time."

Leah paused before taking another sip, donning her "resting bitch" face. "You did what you thought was best, fine, I get it." (But Leah'd never believe it) "But forgive me if I think you have a history of doing what you thought was best, when it really wasn't. I mean, did you _really_ think that what was best was to lie to Jacob and make him think he was Nessie's father? You didn't need to trick him like that. That's not what best friends do to best friends. It's unforgivable, Bella."

"I was desperate and scared at seventeen. I didn't want to ruin things for Edward-"

"So you chose to ruin Jacob's life instead?!" Leah cut in, her temper quickly rising to the surface with the heat on her skin. The nerve of this woman!

"I needed help! And I knew that he would never turn me away!"

"What was so special about Edward's situation that you let _him_ off the hook?" Leah asked, trying to keep her voice level. She really wanted Bella to give her the full story since Jacob couldn't.

"Edward had a lot to live up to. I knew he wanted to be with me but he'd get so excited whenever college came up – he wanted to go and I knew I could never follow him – not to _Harvard._ He was going to study business. He's a legacy and his father would never have allowed him to give it up to marry me and have the baby. His father didn't even approve of us being so serious at seventeen. I spent a lot of time at their home but I was never really welcome. When I got pregnant I knew that I couldn't ask him to choose me over what was best for him – over what he wanted most. He loved his family and taking over the company was his dream. I didn't want to be the reason he gave it all up. I knew I would never be enough and it would ruin our relationship. To bring a child into that didn't seem like a good idea."

"So you just went to good ole dependable Jacob and faked feelings for him?" It was impossible for Leah not to think that Bella'd thought that Jacob loved her more than Edward ever would and took advantage of that.

Bella sighed and shook her head, then took a long sip of wine. "I didn't really fake them. He's easy to love but it wasn't easy to lie. Not at all. I felt sick to my stomach over what I was doing, but I wanted my baby to have a real family. A father and mother who would love her and make her a happy home. Jacob gave us what we needed. He's always been good to me and I appreciated that."

"You could have gotten his support without lying. Jacob would have helped you as a friend, he could have been an 'uncle,' didn't you think of that?" Leah pressed. In her gut she knew Bella didn't want the disgrace of being a teen mom. She didn't want to be looked down upon by people – by people like Edward's family. Leah understood that, but still, what she'd done to Jacob –taking away his options for higher education - shouldn't have been the only plan Bella came up with. Jacob had his own responsibilities to his father and their tribe. It wasn't fair to him at all. Leah found her to be weak, selfish and insensitive.

"I wanted him to help me raise a child that I thought at the time, could never know it's real family. I wanted Jacob to be the baby's family, I knew he'd make a great father. I didn't want the baby to grow up with such an important person missing in her life. I didn't think that Edward would ever be in my life again. I had no intention of ever seeing him. I told my father not to tell him where I was when he tried to contact me and eventually he stopped."

"And then you moved here?" Leah prompted.

"Yes, for Billy. And I saw Edward in the newspaper and everything just went to shit. All the feelings I'd buried came rushing back and I just wanted to talk to him, to find out about his life….We had lunch a few times and then he confessed that he still loved me and wanted me back. I didn't expect any of that. Even after I told him about Nessie. He wanted everything I thought we could never have together and I couldn't resist."

Leah sighed and finished the breadstick she'd been nibbling on while Bella poured her heart out. "I think that you already know how much you fucked up, right? I think you know that what you did to them both was totally wrong," Leah started. Bella's eyes narrowed but before she could respond Leah held her palm up. "But that is in the past, Jacob has me now and he's finally happy. So, I'm over it." Leah waved her hand in dismissal to prove her point before continuing. "But what I can't just turn a cheek to is the fact that you're trying to cancel him out of Nessie's life now that your fairytale came true. Moving to Canada? Is that REALLY necessary? After ALL that Jacob's done for you over the past seven years, is this really how you repay him? You know how much he loves her don't you?"

Bella sat back and played with her wedding ring, a movement which caught Leah's eye and made her shift in her seat as she remembered her own habit.

"Of course I know, the bond between the two of them was sealed the day she was born and he held her for the first time. I watched him fall in love with her, and knew it was stronger than what he and I shared. It was amazing to see, to watch over the years, but then it began to be too painful when I saw how much she looks like her real father. But Edward's starting new projects that will require him being over there for a while – going back and forth is pointless. He doesn't want us to be apart from each other or from Renesmee. It's the only solution, to take her with us."

"It's cruel."

"It isn't _cruel._ It's sad or inconvenient but it isn't _cruel,_ Leah. It won't be forever either. We don't plan to live in Toronto permanently, but it will be over a year – maybe two. Jacob needs to accept that things have changed and it's never going to be what it once was. He'll always be Renesmee's father, but so will Edward. Edward has had to live without his daughter all this time, he deserves his chance to be her parent."

Leah couldn't help but feel like Bella was the only one in this whole situation who never had to make any real sacrifices. She was like a chess master, moving the pieces on a board to suit her plans. "You can just pick and choose who'll be Nessie's father today or tomorrow huh?" Leah mumbled, unable to help herself. Whatever man suited Bella's needs was the one she gave her loyalty to. Leah was sickened by the thought.

"What?" Bella snapped. "How dare you!" she hissed, trying her best to keep her voice low.

"How dare I? How dare YOU! Jacob told me Edward thinks he sent you away. And I can't figure out how he could be alright with you two going off and leaving your daughter behind. You're both selfish, and you don't deserve to have full custody of that child, not when she's disposable to you."

"I already explained to you what happened and if you can't agree then so be it but don't insult us. Edward and I love Renesmee more than anything!"

"No you _don't_ \- you love _each other_ more than anything!"

"I suggest you shut your mouth!" Bella threatened, her face a deep shade of red, clashing with the dark blue dress.

"No I won't shut my mouth! You wanted to talk, we're talking! You owe Jacob your life Bella! He saved you! You can't just shut him out now because you've found someone with more money!"

"He's not someone with more money, he's my love and Renesmee's FATHER!"

"No, he's not! Not yet at least! Jacob Black is Nessie's father! The only man who ever was because that's what YOU decided! So you need to make it work with Jacob, meet him halfway on this, don't brush his needs aside like it doesn't mean anything! Don't demonize him to Edward – lying to everyone may have worked for you before but it won't work now. Because I assure you, you'll make Nessie sad too. You're not factoring in HER feelings in all this. ONe day she's going to grow up and hate you for what you did. She loves Jacob and Billy so much that you'll break her little heart if you keep them from seeing her."

Bella took another gulp of wine, her pale skin reemerging as she calmed down. It seemed her daughter was the only thing to make her think twice. "I do know she'll be upset, but her new life will make up for that. She'll have so much she's never had before and there will be so many things that will bring her happiness."

"Money doesn't fix everything," Leah groused. She hoped that Nessie wouldn't be so easily swayed by "things."

"She'll be _happy,"_ Bella insisted. "I love my daughter and her happiness will be top priority. She won't hate me." It sounded like Bella was trying to convince herself more than anyone.

"What did you really ask me here for Bella? Because I feel like we're already enemies in this," Leah asked frankly, her patience with the woman lonnnggg gone. She wasn't about to sit here and argue over Nessie anymore. It wasn't right.

 _"Obviously._ It's pointless now, but I wanted you to help. I wanted you to keep Jacob from over-reacting all the time, he just won't be reasonable, he always acts on impulse and it isn't helping. You clearly know how to handle him. Edward and I were very impressed with how you handled things at the market and restaurant. We thought that you'd be the one who could make this entire process more peaceful for both sides, but obviously you're just as bad as him."

Leah snorted, then threw her head back and laughed in disbelief. She didn't care one iota that she was causing a scene. Bella had literally broken her back with the last straw. She grabbed her purse from the table, not caring that the chair made a loud raking sound against the marble floor as she pushed it back. "I wasn't 'handling' Jacob, I was backing him up and keeping him from making a scene in front of his child and the public. I don't give a flying fuck about making things 'peaceful' for you. I'm not your mediator but you should take my advice: Meet him halfway Bella, because I'll be scouring this entire state to find a lawyer who will make you. You're not the only one with money. Remember that."

Leah threw one more hateful glance at the woman before standing and walking away, her hips swaying a little more than necessary as her heels clicked loudly against the floor.

When she got home Leah filled the tub, put on some jazz and poured herself another glass of wine. Dinner would have to wait. She just needed to relax and clear her mind, decompress. After pouring some lavender oil into the tub Leah sank her body into the hot water, and exhaled deeply as the calming scent took over her senses. As the warmth caressed her muscles, the tension finally eased.

But Leah's relaxed state didn't last long. She couldn't believe the nerve of Bella. Did she actually think that she would side with her? That she would somehow fall for that shit story? Bella had used Jacob in the worst way possible and then broke his heart to pieces. And she was going to do it again by taking his daughter away. There was no way on earth Leah would ever convince Jacob to just "give in" and make things easier for Bella. Bella was avoiding giving Jacob what she owed for her deceit and it was wrong.

No, Bella Masen had forgotten an important detail, or maybe she didn't know at all – but either way, Bella hadn't considered the one thing Leah and Jacob had in common, what had brought them together. Like Jacob, Leah knew what it was like to be cut down to second place in a spouse's life – and then removed altogether. And for that, Bella would always be a foe, not a friend. Leah could never help Bella, no more than Jacob would ever help Sam. It was utterly ridiculous. At the end of the day, all that mattered was that Nessie got to keep Jacob in her life, that's the side that Leah was on, and would always cheer for.


	21. Chapter 21

TWENTY-ONE

Jacob's head was buried under the hood of a Volvo when the sound of a throat clearing interrupted him. He stepped back and looked up, completely caught off guard at the sight of pristine Edward Masen standing in his garage. The tall russet haired man looked totally out of place with his crisp gray suit and expensive, likely Italian, dress shoes.

"Masen," Jacob nodded as he reached for the oily rag to wipe his hands.

"Sorry to drop in unannounced Jacob but I was hoping we could talk."

Jacob raised an eyebrow in question. "Didn't we talk enough already at the lawyer's yesterday?"

The first meeting had been a bit bumpy but Jacob, Bella and Edward had at least agreed to amicably come together to create a mutually beneficial custody agreement. The Masens had been forced to accept that Jacob had rights to maintain a relationship with their daughter since she'd been raised by him and carried his name. Leah's lawyer Alice Cullen was handling things on Jacob's side, having reassured him that she was familiar with this type of family law, not just divorces. Jacob hadn't contacted his own divorce lawyer because he'd never felt like the man truly cared about what Bella was doing to him.

"I don't want to talk about Renesmee, I want to talk about us – me, you, Bella."

"Why?"

"Because I want to Jacob. I don't like being your enemy, I want us to work this out man to man."

Jacob snorted and shook his head. "I think Bella tried the same thing with Leah, it didn't go so well from what I heard." Leah had called him and gave him an ear-full on what she thought of Bella – and none of it was good.

"Well, Bella's intentions and mine aren't exactly the same. And I certainly don't want a fight."

Jacob wanted to say no but curiosity got the better of him. "Okay, I can take a break, but I've really got to get this car done before closing."

Edward nodded and followed Jacob out to the back of the property where a lone, old picnic table sat. Both men took a seat on opposite sides and folded their arms.

"First, I just want to thank you Jacob, for being good to Bella and Renesmee. I'm ultimately relieved that Bella had you to rely upon all these years."

"You would have done the same if she'd just told you the truth," Jacob said dismissively with a wave of his hand. Somehow, Edward's gratitude didn't sit right with him at all. He would have helped Bella regardless, he had been her closest friend – there was no reason for Edward to thank him for doing what came as natural to him as breathing. But it had all been a lie, the past eight years, and ultimately Bella had done a bad thing to both of them. He didn't want anyone's thanks for being made a fool of. Nor could he accept thanks for loving Nessie as his own.

Edward grimaced and studied his perfectly manicured hands. Jacob couldn't remember a time when his hands were so clean. "I'm not so sure, to be honest," Edward admitted, the frown on his face deepening.

"What?" Jacob exclaimed, dumbfounded. Bella had tried to tell him as much, but Jacob had never believed her.

"I'm not so sure that I would have stepped up and married her like you did." Jacob shook his head in disbelief. "I wouldn't have wanted to abandon her, don't get me wrong, but I might not have married her at eighteen. My parents…my father, wouldn't have allowed it. She was right to assume as much. For me to have given up everything…I'm not so sure I could of."

"I thought you loved her. You fought so hard to push me away so that you could have her, this doesn't make sense," Jacob replied.

"I _did_ love her, a lot, but honestly I didn't know what our future would have been, I was self-involved. I was more focused on myself and not fucking things up for college. My father put a lot of pressure on me because my brother never had a head for business. Emmett constantly disappoints my father by being his own man. I on the other hand have always wanted to follow in my father's footsteps. I never wanted anything more than to be CEO of Masen Incorporated. It's my inheritance, it's everything - it would have been really hard for me to give it up when I wasn't even ready for the responsibility of a wife and kid. My father wouldn't have tolerated me starting a family instead of going to school."

"You could have done both. You would have figured it out, you had enough money to bring Bella with you."

Edward shook his head. "He wouldn't have let me. Harvard is a very big social commitment, it's more than just attending classes, reputation matters. Appearances are everything in that world, I would have been shunned and ridiculed. He probably would have paid Bella off so I could be free of that. And I probably wouldn't have been strong enough to stand up to him."

Jacob shook his head, disgusted. "Why the fuck are you telling me this? You're not making yourself look any better in my eyes if that was the point of this meeting." Loving Nessie or Bella had never been negotiable in Jacob's eyes. Never. The thought made him want to punch Edward in his bourgeoisie face.

"I know, but Jacob I have to be honest if I am to put these demons to rest. Bella did what she did because she knew I had that weakness in me. I know you hate her, you blame her for this whole mess, but please understand that ultimately, it was my fault. She was scared and she did the only thing she could think of: she came to you because she knew that you would never turn her away. With me she doubted, but with you it wasn't a question that you'd pick her over all else. You've always been better than me, it's part of the reason why I never tried to get along with you. Having you around and seeing you with her, it always made me feel threatened. And I was just a prick for making her choose me over her friendship with you. But things are different now…I want to make up for everything I fucked up in the past. I'm not the same guy I was back then - I want to be a good man for Bella and be an active part of my daughter's life. I readily admit you're the better man and I want us to be friends and help you in any way that I can. Despite my own shortcomings, I want my chance, I want my family – without any drama."

The urgency and sincerity on Edward's face only made Jacob feel agitated. "So what, are you asking me to step aside nicely? I already did that Ed. Or are you trying to bribe me so I'll drop custody? Or is it pity on me because I had to support your kid instead of going to college?" Jacob leaned forward menacingly, "Or is this story supposed to make me not be angry you're taking my family to Canada, so you can still be that 'good man'?" he air-quoted. He was tired of being pushed aside so that Bella and Edward could have what they wanted. And he certainly would never take any fucking thing from Edward Masen. The man had some nerve to come at Jacob with _this._

"NO, just calm down Jacob, I don't mean to offend you! And I am sorry about the move, but it won't be permanent, that I can promise. Right now, all I'm asking for is your patience and your forgiveness. It's the only way we can move forward in the right way. A custody agreement is not the same as truly mending the fences between the three of us. Bella and I both owe you a lot, we are not ignorant of this fact."

"Bella's not acting like she owes me a damn thing Edward, so don't kid yourself."

Edward sighed. "I know she's been difficult, I've tried talking to her, but she's just trying to save face. Even though she acts tough and bull-headed, she's really quite ashamed and afraid of you..."

"Of _me?"_ Jacob scoffed, pointing to himself.

"Of your hatred of her. She doesn't want you to hate her, she still values you Jacob. She cares about you."

"Edward, you're talking a load of bull and you know it," Jacob spat indignantly. He would never believe that and if Edward fell for that sob story, he was a bigger idiot than Jacob had been for eight years.

"Am I? I think she would have been relieved if she could have loved you the way you loved her. Then everything with me would have been redundant. Sometimes I'm still amazed that she came back to me, after what happened. You've been good to her."

"So what, you should be the one asking for joint custody and not me right?" Jacob scoffed.

"Yes, exactly. I want Bella and Renesmee, but part of me knows I don't deserve to have what was yours."

Jacob shook his head. At the end of the day, Edward would always win when it came to Bella and he was _done_ feeling inadequate where the other man was concerned. Jacob had spent their entire marriage always wondering at the back of his mind, whether Bella had gotten over Edward. When he found out the truth about Nessie, and when Bella told him that she and Edward had reconnected and she wanted a divorce, a tiny part of him had said "You always knew." He'd seen Edward enough times that he should have questioned Nessie's green eyes and red-brown hair, but he'd never thought twice about it because Bella had red tints in _her_ hair and Jacob's great aunt had green eyes as well. There was proof that Nessie was just an anomaly, the best parts of them. He'd never allowed himself to think that she was anything but his. She WAS his. And her calling _him_ Daddy was all that mattered.

Jacob chased the thoughts away, realizing that a few moments had passed and he still hadn't responded. He took a deep breath before looking Edward in the eye. "What was _mine?_ I'm not going down that road with you Edward. I was just a fool to believe she ever loved me. You're right about one thing though, I never would have turned her away. But she shouldn't have lied. It didn't have to be this way. So if she's ashamed of taking away my choice to become a husband and father at seventeen, and if she's afraid of my opinion of her, then so be it. She brought it all on herself. She's a liar and all I want now, is for her to be a good mother to Nessie and let me continue to be a good father."

"So you could never forgive her?"

"Did _you_ forgive Bella for keeping this from you all this time? Like really and truly forgive her?" Jacob asked instead of answering.

Edward pursed his lips for a moment. "I have. It wasn't easy but I understand why she ran. It was my fault. So I had to forgive her." He then swallowed and refused to meet Jacob's eyes.

Jacob felt sorry for the man, because he doubted Edward's will to forgive could ever be truly pure. Jacob couldn't imagine that Edward was happy that _he'd_ been the one with Bella and his kid all these years. Jacob himself certainly wasn't happy about the turn of the table. They'd never gotten along, never had been able to share the woman they both loved. They'd both wanted her to choose one and forget the other. Knowing Bella chose to run to Jacob couldn't be easy to stomach no matter how chivalrous her new husband was trying to be. But Jacob almost admired him for putting on a brave face and soldiering on. He silently wished him luck and hoped Edward wouldn't spend the rest of his life questioning Bella's motives.

"Well I guess that's what makes me different from you then Edward, because _none_ of this was my fault and I have no guilt where she's concerned. So no matter what you say in her defense, no matter how much blame you try to absorb on her behalf, I will NEVER understand why she chose to do what she did to me; and there will NEVER be an explanation good enough to make me forgive."

Jacob took a deep breath to keep his temper in check, registering that Edward looked as though he might be sick. It made him want to soften the blow a bit – a _tiny_ bit. "Look Edward, I appreciate the gesture and all. I don't want things to be bad between the three of us either okay? I'll agree to try my best to get along with you and I'll continue to help Nessie get used to the idea of you being in her life and all that because her happiness is all that matters in this. But I'm done with the past, and I won't have this conversation with either of you again."

Edward stood and extended his hand to Jacob, who could see the understanding in his sad eyes. "Thank you Jacob. Fair is fair."

….

That Sunday Jacob was relieved to meet the pack for soccer. He needed to let off some steam since throwing a fit of rage was out of the question. After two games the guys agreed to go get some pizza. Nessie was with the Masens again and even though it was still hard to have her gone Jacob had to admit that he needed the break to clear his head of all that had happened this past week. Pretending that all was well for her sake was exhausting.

"So, how you holding up Jake?" Seth asked, only reinforcing that Jacob couldn't escape his situation no matter where he was. "Hey, if you don't want to talk about it, that's okay. We've just been worried about you bro," Seth held his hands up apologetically in response to Jacob's immediate grimace.

"Nah it's okay, sorry." Jacob took a deep breath then took a sip of his beer. "It's fucked up. Between Bella and Edward and the lawyers my head is so full I actually want it to explode. The only thing keeping me sane is knowing that I won't lose Nessie _completely…and_ of course, your sister. She's been my rock. I'm glad I listened to her about the lawyer. It's taken a weight off my shoulders." Jacob's body instantly warmed at the thought of Leah. He was sleeping at her house while Nessie was gone. Jacob really loved them living together, and needed to make time to figure out how they could do it on a full-time basis. He still wasn't comfortable with her living in that big house all alone most nights.

"So what's the deal? You'll get visitation or will Nessie live with you part of the time?" Quil asked.

"I'll have her a few days a week and every other weekend until they leave. Since they'll be moving I won't have custody during that period, so we'll be trading off holidays. When they move back from Toronto I'll have her one weekend a month and the right for visitation twice a week outside of birthdays or special events."

Embry whistled. "That sucks."

Jacob nodded but he couldn't think that way anymore. Like his father and Leah had encouraged, he was working on acceptance. It was still better than nothing, and he would be able to talk to Nessie on the phone or computer as much as he wanted.

"You can handle it bro. You're the strongest dude I know," Paul said, surprising Jacob with the compliment slash show of support. One rarely saw Paul's softer side. Most people believed it was a myth that he even had one.

"Thanks. I'll try," he grinned at his friend.

"And you've got that hott ass girlfriend of yours to put the pussy on you while Nessie's gone. You'll be aight."

Jacob rolled his eyes with a chuckle and shake of his head. He didn't want to encourage Paul's inappropriate comments where Leah was concerned, but he knew that his friend was right about that too.

"Could we NOT talk about my sister like that?" Seth demanded through clenched teeth, glowering in Paul's direction.

Paul merely chuckled and waved him off, launching into a story about a girl he'd fucked in the bathroom of a gas station the other day.

Life was about to change for him in so many ways, but Jacob was glad that some things – and people – would remain the same.

…

Wanting to show his appreciation to the woman of his dreams, Jacob took Leah out on a date that night. He'd dipped into his emergency jar which he kept under his bed just so that he could treat her to the finest of everything - the best wine, the best steak, whatever she wanted. But when it came time to pick a place she'd begged him not to make a fuss. She only wanted to go out for Chinese and grab a movie.

"I just want to be with you," she'd said, and it had warmed Jacob's heart all over again. He was relieved that he had zero reasons to doubt that she was telling the truth.

When they got back home Jacob picked Leah up and sat her on the kitchen counter, sandwiching himself between her long, toned legs. He gently squeezed her waist and smiled, not looking for conversation, merely wanting to look into her eyes. Whenever he needed the reassurance, all he ever had to do was look at her and he'd see her love right there, shining for all to see.

"You okay?" she whispered, after engaging his lips in a deep kiss. Her fingers played with the fine hairs at the base of his neck, making his skin tingle.

"Yeah, I am. I just wanted to look at you. Sometimes this doesn't feel real. Like, I'm stuck in the best dream ever. I really don't want to wake up."

Leah shook her head and rolled her eyes at the cheesy cliché. "You sap," she teased then after a short tickle fest she begged him to stop and wrapped her arms around his neck again. "I know what you mean, cause I feel the same way sometimes. I'm so happy you found me Jacob Black. I love you so much."

Jacob would never tire of hearing those three little words come out of her mouth. "I love you too honey, you're all I've ever wanted and more Leah."

Leah bit her lip as happy tears filled her eyes. Jacob gifted her another kiss and pulled her into his arms. They held onto each other for a few moments longer before he suggested that they head up to bed.

For the first time in weeks – or months – Jacob went to bed without the feeling like the world was crashing down around his shoulders. As he drifted off, still riding the high of ejaculation, he thought about his conversation with Edward two days ago, about whether or not he'd ever forgive Bella. He'd surprised himself by being so brutally honest about never wanting to. Jacob remembered telling her he'd forgive her if she agreed to joint custody, but really it had been a lie to get what he'd wanted. He would have told her anything to keep his daughter. But now that he had a lawyer and Leah championing his cause, he felt refreshingly secure, and had no reason to grovel for anything. He was soon going to be rid of Bella's manipulations once the papers were signed. She could never walk all over him again. Jacob smiled at the thought that he'd gained both control of his life and freedom from the past.

The time had finally come where he could let Bella and all her bullshit go completely. And it wasn't really sympathy or understanding or forgiveness that had gotten him to this point at all. All he'd had to do was stand up and fight for what he deserved after years of lies and heartache.

As he buried his nose in Leah's hair, and pulled her warm body against his; Jacob fell asleep thinking that Paul was right - he was really going to be alright.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks so much for sticking with me guys! This is the final chapter, short and sweet. Epilogue to follow and yes it will have the content some of you have been waiting for!**

TWENTY-TWO

Christmas seemed to sneak up on them. The Blacks and Clearwaters packed up and drove to the Quileute Reservation where they'd be until the New Year. It was settled with the lawyers that Bella and Edward would let Nessie spend the holiday with her father on the Reservation and after they would collect her to bring in the New Year with them.

This holiday, one of Jacob's sisters came home to spend time with her family. Jacob had only mentioned his twin sisters once or twice, saying they weren't close, especially since the girls had run off instead of sharing the duty of taking care of their father. Rachel Black seemed nice enough to Leah, a little arrogant sometimes. And Leah figured she had to be brave when she witnessed Rachel giving Paul the 'come hither' look in front of everyone. Jacob had instantly freaked out and even threatened to kill Paul – a threat that didn't manifest only because the guys had held him back. Billy had been the one to talk some sense into him, reminding Jacob that Rachel was free to make her own decisions whether or not they liked it. Billy just didn't want his daughter to run off again, and was willing to accept her being with Paul if that meant that she'd stick around a little longer. Of course Jacob interpreted his father's passivity as silent permission to go after Paul if he hurt his sister in any way.

Leah loved the Res. It was very rural compared to the big city, but it was peaceful and very beautiful. She and Jacob developed a habit of rising early and taking in the early winter mornings together on the porch over a cup of coffee. She understood why he loved looking out onto the woods so much. There was just something calming, grounding, about this environment. He promised they'd come back for summer when she could have a better time, and go swimming and hiking. Leah was looking forward to knowing more about his world, and hearing Billy tell the legends for the entire pack over a bonfire, was the highlight of the trip so far. Leah regretted that she didn't really remember much about the Makah culture, and yet she'd never felt at home there like she did here. Something in her changed, was changing, linking her permanently to this place, to this family, to this tribe.

They went shopping for a tree, and trimming it had been a crazy party with the pack, as all the guys had gotten drunk off of Old Quil Ateara's special moonshine-eggnog. He was Quil's grandfather, Billy's older cousin. Leah and Kim spent a lot of time in the kitchen baking cakes and cookies with the children and mince pies and other treats for everyone filtering in and out of the Black home every night.

On Christmas Eve the Black house was filled with the usual laughter, food, gifts and banter. Leah was sitting with Kim and the children, Nessie cozy in her lap as they sipped hot chocolate with marshmallows. Leah could feel him watching, and when she looked around the room to find him, Jacob was leaning against the door frame staring at her, a pensive look on his face.

"I'll be right back Ness, okay?"

She slid off the sofa and went to him, fisting his sweater and leaning into his body. "Are you okay?"

"Can we talk?"

"Okay." She grew nervous because _he_ was clearly nervous or worried about something.

Jacob grabbed their jackets and helped Leah bundle up in her hat and scarf, a fatherly habit she allowed because she loved to be tended to by her man. Holding hands, they went into the backyard and found a spot where they couldn't be heard.

"Jake, what is it?"

Jacob took a deep breath, then got down on one knee before looking Leah dead in the eye.

"Jake!" her heart skipped at the sight.

"Shhhh! No Leah, don't. I know I said a year but I just don't see the point. Do you? When I look at you, my entire world is grounded, it's centered, it has purpose. I'm alive again. I'm whole. I feel as if nothing or no one can hurt me again like before. You've helped me grow, to mature, to be a better father and man. You fight for me, like no one ever has before. I owe you everything. I want to give you all that I have. I want to make you happy, I want to build a life with you and it can't wait Lee. It just can't. I need to know you're mine now. We don't have to get married right away but please, let me give you this promise. Let me commit myself to you. I love you so much honey, I can't - "

She couldn't wait for him to say a thing more. Leah threw herself to the snow covered ground and pulled his face to hers, kissing him fiercely, so fiercely that they both fell over. Laughing, Jacob rolled on top of her and kissed her again. "You just ruined my proposal, Clearwater."

"But my answer is YES!" Leah giggled, tears escaping the corners of her eyes. Her heart had never been so full of joy. She knew he would propose one day, but she hadn't thought it would be now. He'd caught her by surprise in a very wonderful way.

"You can't say that when you haven't let me finished the proposal yet, woman!" Jacob nipped at her neck playfully then pulled them both up before presenting Leah with a simple gold band with a small diamond. "It's nothing fancy Lee, not like what you're used to… but it was my mother's. Dad kept it all these years, said he couldn't find it when I asked him to have it to propose to Bella. Somehow he knew that it didn't belong to her…He gave it to me this morning. It's been here the whole time. He just said 'you know what to do with this when the time is right,' and I know that the right time is now. Will you marry me honey?"

"It's perfect Jake, I love it. Yes, I will definitely marry you." The ring meant more to her than all the diamonds Sam had ever bought.

He slid it on her finger and their bodies crashed together as Leah jumped into his arms and pressed her lips to his. It was the best Christmas present ever.

"You're not upset that it's too soon?" Jacob asked when they finally broke apart.

Leah shook her head. "I don't want to wait either. I don't care about anything but being yours forever Black, I love you too." Their lips met again, this time slower and with more tenderness as they sealed the promise of forever.

When they quietly slipped back inside, Billy looked over at the couple and knowingly said, "So? Any news to tell us?" He knew his son would never wait to give Leah Sarah's ring.

Leah covered her giggle with her left hand and Kim sat up and squealed, "He proposed!"

The entire room broke out in cheers and congratulations. Seth came over and gave his sister a bear hug, followed by the rest of the guys and Kim. Rachel hung back and waited her turn before sauntering over and reaching out to see the ring on Leah's finger. "Congratulations," she said quietly and Leah immediately felt horrible.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I didn't think that this would upset you. Jake-"

"No Leah," Billy interrupted. "Sarah always said her ring was for Jacob's soul mate. You've done nothing wrong."

"Yeah, it's true. I just wish Mom could have been here." Rachel turned and ran out of the house. Paul grabbed her jacket and chased her, leaving everyone in a slightly less celebratory mood.

"Daddy? Are you getting married?" Nessie said, coming over to stand in front of the happy couple.

Jacob sank down to his knees and pulled her to him for a hug. "Yes princess, is that okay?"

Nessie looked over at Leah and smiled. "Yes, then I can have my baby brother, right?"

Leah smiled back, "Maybe this Christmas we can pray to Grandma Sarah for one together."

"Yeah, that sounds perfect," Jacob answered, taking both his girls into his arms, smiling at his father over the top of their heads.

When Nessie and Billy were in bed, Leah and Jacob snuggled on the couch in front of the tree, just gazing at the lights and holding each other close. Leah still couldn't believe that she was engaged again – and so soon after the divorce. After Sam left she'd never thought about being married to someone else; she hadn't even had the chance to think about being with another man before Jacob came along and shook her world right side up. She remembered how scared she was to even date when she met Jacob and felt that instant connection to him. But now, she was so excited to live the rest of their lives together, both of them healed and complete. She was confident that there would never come a day when Jacob would turn away from her and find somebody else. Some would say that she was being naïve, but Leah was no longer scared of abandonment, and that was what mattered.

She trusted their love… and Fate.


	23. Chapter 23

EPILOGUE

Three years later

"Ugh! I feel like a whale," Leah moaned as she tried to put on her snow boots. It was an impossible task, given the size of her eight months' pregnant belly. Jacob chuckled and knelt before her, taking the boot and fitting it onto her swollen, sock-covered foot.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you've got a personal man-servant to do all these things for you Mama Wolf?" It was his new pet name for her, given that Leah's temper had risen to new heights along with her pregnancy hormones. Of course he still benefited from the fiery nature of his wife, because she often _demanded_ sex when she was upset. He wasn't one to complain. In fact, he found it quite endearing, knowing that she was all bark and no bite.

"Just put the damn shoe on Jacob, I'm not in the mood for your cuteness right now," she pouted, causing him to laugh and place a kiss to those pouty lips.

"You know you lovvvvve me," he sang.

Leah rolled her eyes, fighting a smile. She reached her hands out for him to pull her up from the chair.

"You look beautiful honey. Radiant." She was wearing a thick cream sweater dress with tan leggings and brown boots.

"I better," she groused. "I swear, if he kicks my bladder one more time I'm pulling him out myself just to smack his little Black behind."

Jacob laughed and grabbed her coat, hat and scarf, bundling her up before he opened the front door. She'd started wearing his coats since hers couldn't fit anymore and she thought it pointless to buy a new one that she couldn't wear after the baby. They were making a quick stop to the mall to get a few last minute things before their New Year's Eve party. They were having Nessie this year, as she'd spent Christmas with Bella and Edward.

Nessie had eventually settled in fine with her new family, and after a year, had finally learned the truth about Edward. She'd been confused and inconsolable at first, thinking that Jacob was no longer her father, but he'd convinced her (as only Jacob could) that she now had two fathers and didn't have to choose one over the other. When Bella finally had to admit that she couldn't take Jacob completely out of her daughter's life (since Nessie didn't just fall into Edward's arms as she had), the Blacks and Masens had reached a level of civility that allowed them to do things like get together for Nessie's birthday, her recitals, or spend time together during the summer months.

Nessie had maintained her close relationship with Jacob; she called every night before bed and they often video-called on the weekends. She was now the most precocious and talented ten-year-old. It turned out that she was in fact musically inclined and had picked up the piano like her other father. She was at the top of her class and had become quite mature and well behaved – too much like Edward in Jacob's opinion. But when she was with the Blacks, Nessie became the carefree wild-child that was raised by Jacob. She played football with the pack, explored art with Leah and still enjoyed their trips to the farmer's market and the Reservation with her Papa Billy. She had two sides, reflective of the men that loved her.

Leah had helped Jacob grow his business. Getting a proper accountant to revise the shop had been a great help and from there they'd followed a plan that helped him secure contracts with a few companies. He now had a larger property, more workers and administrative staff. He was finally making good money, and was much more confident in his abilities. The pack still came up as often as they could. Paul had gotten married to Rachel Black which surprised everyone. Embry and Donna weren't dating anymore, but had remained good friends. Collin and Brady had found jobs in Port Angeles and Quil remained the interim chief, but now also principal of the tribal school. He was dating a sweet girl named Claire. Seth was dating a girl he'd met in medical school and was looking forward to his residency in pediatrics. Sue was also dating a nice man she'd met through Billy and Julie, and was the most doting grandmother-to-be Jacob had ever seen. Needless to say, she drove Leah bonkers with her hovering. Billy and Julie were going strong, and he was now walking with crutches more than using his wheelchair. Everyone was happy and content in their lives and patiently awaiting the arrival of the newest member of the extended family.

Jacob led Leah carefully out the door and into the Mercedes. They'd moved into her house while Billy remained at the Black home with Julie and a part-time nurse. It would soon be their "Seattle house" though, as they had plans to build a more permanent residence in La Push. The baby's nursery was just about done. Jacob and Billy had both spent time carving Leah a rocking chair that had wolves on the arm rests, which matched the wolf and forest theme of little Ephraim's room. To say that Leah and Jacob Black were anxious to welcome their son was an understatement. They'd been trying for years to get pregnant but to no avail, until finally one day, just like that, she was. Leah was skeptical but Jacob was sure that this old gypsy psychic woman had predicted it. They'd passed Madame Zafrina in the mall and she had told them about her vision of a little boy running in the forest. One month later, Leah's period was late.

Jacob kept Leah close to his side as they walked through the heavy crowd of last minute shoppers, careful that no one jostled her stomach. It was a risky trip but she'd wanted to get out of the house. Jacob knew it was pointless to try to tell her no. They were trying to pick out a karaoke machine for the party when a man's voice startled them.

"Leah?"

Leah turned to see Samuel and Emily Uley staring at her with wide eyes. Jacob's arm tightened around his wife as he recognized the foolish woman he'd seen at the Indian restaurant years ago. Their paths had never crossed since.

"Hello Sam, Emily."

"My God, Leah! You're huge!" Emily exclaimed. She moved forward as if to hug her cousin but Leah's face quickly made her change her mind.

"Yes, I'm due late next month."

"Congratulations," Sam said, looking between her and Jacob. "I'm glad it finally happened for you."

"We never doubted it would," Jacob spoke up. "I'm Jacob Black, Leah's husband."

Sam nodded. "Sam Uley, nice to meet you." He looked back at Leah again, and Jacob could see for a moment, a flash of regret in his eyes. It caused him to smile.

"Well, we won't keep you from your shopping," Emily said nervously, realizing that Leah wasn't going to fake pleasantries.

"Yes, uh, Happy New Year Leah, Jacob." Sam offered. "It was good to see you Leah, I'm glad you're doing well." He gestured to her and Jacob together. Somehow over the years their paths had never crossed.

"Thank you Sam. Happy New Year to you both as well."

Emily stared at her cousin, a look of longing that was pathetically overdone. "Leah, all the best with your new baby. I'm really happy for you. I know you'll be a great mother."

"Thanks Emily. I know I will be too."

The couple looked at them both a moment longer, then turned and walked away. Sam pulled Emily into his side, as she was visibly upset by Leah's coldness towards her. Leah smirked, she had heard from her mother that Emily was having trouble conceiving, and was sure that _Sam_ was the real problem in the equation, not his wife.

"You okay Mama?" Jacob asked, rubbing the small of Leah's back.

"Yes, I am actually… Fuck them."

Jacob laughed and kissed her loudly on her mouth. "God I love you, woman. Let's just get this one and go home. I've got a foot rub with your name on it for being a good girl."

He picked up the karaoke machine box and gestured towards the cashier. As Leah followed she happily said, "I think I'd like some cucumber to go with that too."

Ephraim Harrison Black was born on the first of February, eight pounds eight ounces, with ten fingers and ten toes, and a head full of curly raven hair. When he was placed in his mother's arms for the first time, they quietly looked at each other and a bond was formed between two souls. Jacob watched the two greatest loves of his life and felt like the richest man in the world. It was Fate that brought them here, to this moment in time, and he silently gave thanks to the Spirits for the gift of new life.

A week later, Nessie came for her weekend at the Blacks and finally met her new baby brother. As expected, she instantly fell in love too. She insisted on helping with every changing and burping and was disappointed that she couldn't feed him also, since he was strictly breastfed. "Can I come live with you again Daddy?" She asked Jacob innocently, turning on the power of her big green eyes. They were in the nursery together, Jacob was rocking Ephraim back to sleep while Leah took a shower and got something to eat. Sue had been staying at the house to cook all the meals and do the washing. Although Leah didn't like to be smothered, she had readily accepted the help with Jacob's encouragement. The recovery from birth was more than she'd anticipated – especially when coupled with breastfeeding an infant every two-three hours.

"I wish you could honey, but you know the deal. You've got Easter holidays with us coming up though and it's not that far away. You'll get to put in some quality time with your brother then."

"But he won't remember me Dad, if I'm not here how can I be his big sister? It's an active duty not simply a title."

Jacob tried not to laugh at her adult-like reasoning. "Ness, you see him every week! Stop being so dramatic honey. You know it's out of my hands to change things. We can video chat when you're not here so you can talk to him and I promise I'll send you photos every day and videos every time he does something cute."

Nessie sighed and nodded reluctantly. "But you have to swear, EVERY DAY."

"I promise princess. I'm so happy that you love your brother. I told you I'd try to get you one didn't I?"

"Yes you did, thank God for Leah, right?"

Jacob tried not to laugh so that the baby wouldn't startle. "Indeed. I don't know where I'd be without her you know."

"I know Daddy, she's the best thing that ever happened to you."

"You think so Ness?" Jacob was shocked by his daughter's mature comment, a sentiment he himself shared.

"Of course."

"I think so too, but you and Eph share that title with her, don't ever forget it."

Nessie beamed and placed a kiss on her father's cheek then one to her brother's head. "I'm going to see if she needs help with anything."

"Alright honey. Tell her he's almost down."

Jacob gently rocked his son and hummed an old Quileute lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was little. His one wish was that she could be here to share Billy's joy in their first blood-related grandchild, but Jacob knew that Ephraim had been her gift to him and Leah. She would always be a part of their family.

When the baby was snug as a bug in his crib Jacob went to check on Leah. She was propped in the bed, reading one of her baby books and sipping tea. "Is he alright?" she asked. Jacob couldn't help but find her New Mom nerves and overprotectiveness to be cute and sexy.

"He's perfect." Jacob leaned over and kissed her lips before gently stretching himself out on the bed.

"Mom made dinner when you're ready."

"I know, I just wanted to spend some time with my girl."

Leah smiled and put her book on the table so that she could cuddle against her husband. "Can you believe we have a son? Sometimes I still feel like this is all a dream."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. He's so perfect Lee. I can't wait til he's old enough to kick the ball and go swimming on the Res."

"Nessie's going to smother him and he's going to love it all…" Leah mused.

"Maybe we'll give them a little sister someday too."

"Watch it Black, you can't say things like that until I've forgotten the horrors of pushing a human out of my cooch." Leah teased, pulling his nipple playfully.

"I know I know. We've got time honey. I just can't help but be greedy. There's just so much I want to have with you. I dream about it every night."

Leah cupped the side of his face and pulled Jacob's lips to meet hers. "You certainly have a talent for making dreams a reality Jacob, so I don't doubt that we've got a lot more coming our way. Thank you for giving me everything I've ever wanted right now, though. If this is all we ever have, it would still be perfect."

Jacob couldn't agree more.

 **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing Fated. I personally love this fic the most of the bunch I have managed to post and I am overwhelmed and grateful for the continuous positive response from you the readers! See you for more Blackwater!**


	24. Vote for Fated

HI everyone!

So something exciting happened. This story was nominated for the poll for the top 10 fics finished in January 2019!

I would love it if you hop on over to www dot twifanfictionrecs dot com and vote for my story!

Even if I don't make it I still feel extremely flattered to have been nominated.

And to update you, I have a good few chapters finished in my new fic, about 16 but it's not done. I have a good ways to go and I've been busy and had no time to write. I hope to get back to it. This one is about Jacob and Embry and the girls they fall for - a female OC, Leah and Bella are the leading ladies.

Lots of angst - set between books 1-3 but I have changed up things a bit.

so yeah...hoping to get back to it at some point. once I get to writing I move fast so...just need to find the time.

ANYHOO enough rambling! Please vote for Fated!

Love ya!

Austen-Twilight-Girl (that's what my name really means not Aussie lol)


End file.
